One Spontaneous Decision
by MelissaVampGrrl
Summary: After being injured in a battle, Raven makes a decision that will affect the rest of her life.
1. Teeth and Claws

_Warning: There are some major lemons in this opening chapter. I usually start things off slow, but I'm trying something different this time around. It's all necessary to further the future plot. Mature readers only, though, please!_

 _As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. It keeps me motivated in pushing out the next chapter._

 **Chapter One**

 **Teeth and Claws**

Raven was bleeding. Badly. She knew she was seriously injured the moment she felt metallic claws slice down her back. She knew it the instant she saw Beast Boy's eyes widen in horror. As she dropped to one knee on the pavement, she silently asked herself how she'd allowed Cheshire to get so close to her. It was a rookie mistake, one she was beyond making.

Her eyes lifted from the sidewalk she knelt on to see Beast Boy racing in her direction in cheetah form. He leapt over her head, tackling Cheshire to the ground just as the woman was about to take a slicing blow to the back of Raven's skull.

Wincing at the close call, Raven shakily pushed herself to her feet and turned toward the battle. She was hurt, but she couldn't afford to leave her teammate on his own. And he would be on his own if she didn't jump back in. Robin and Starfire were in Mexico working on something for Batman. It was a nice excuse for the pair to take a mini-vacation together, to get to actually live like a couple for once instead of part of a larger team. Cyborg had been called away to Titans East to help with a computer emergency.

It had been quiet the past few weeks, with only a handful of robberies. She and Beast Boy had assured the others they could handle things for a few days while everyone was away. And they had—until now. They hadn't foreseen the assassin coming to town and wreaking havoc. Even so, they'd successfully stopped her from reaching her target. All that was left to do was restrain and capture her for the police who waited patiently nearby. This was where the trouble had come in.

Stumbling forward, she moved toward the fight just as Beast Boy lunged backward out of the reach of a massive claw that swiped out at his midsection.

As he came to stand just in front of her and to the right, he sent Raven a stern look over his shoulder. "Sit down, Raven. I've got this."

"I'm not going to—"

"Raven, _sit down_. Now."

She blanched at his barked order. She'd never heard Beast Boy make demands like that before, and it startled her. It was surprise alone that made her obey. But she didn't so much as sit as she did collapse. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the pavement.

She could feel cool air racing along the exposed skin of her back, could feel blood rolling down her tattered uniform. Her hands balled into fists on the sidewalk and she looked up weakly through a mess of purple hair.

Beast Boy was now a massive, green gorilla. Cheshire swiped at him with her metallic claws, but he battered her hand away. As soon as her arm was no longer in a position to defend herself, he gripped her around the waist with an enormous hand and lifted her off the ground.

She started to holler out some taunt to him, but in uncharacteristic fashion, Beast Boy didn't give her a chance to speak. He slammed her body down into the ground. Then he lifted and slammed her again.

On the second slam, Raven could tell by the woman's limp appendages that she was unconscious.

Beast Boy suddenly shrank, becoming his usual self again, but he wasn't done. With a cry of rage, he punched Cheshire across the face. He shook her like a rag doll in his fists, screaming out his fury to the unconscious woman. He only relented when a Jump City officer rushed in and untangled him from the assassin.

Garfield stumbled back, shock and horror on his face at his own actions. When the officer motioned to Raven, Beast Boy nodded and backed away. Still looking shaken, he hurried over to Raven's side and dropped to a knee beside her in the street. "Raven…"

She made an attempt at bravery and pushed to her feet. But she immediately wobbled and would have fallen had his arms suddenly not shot out and grabbed her around the middle. The instant his uniform sleeve touched her skewered back, she let out an embarrassing exclamation of pain.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, adjusting his grip to avoid touching her mangled back. She noticed as his hands shifted that his gloves were covered in blood—her blood. "I need to get you back to the Tower. Can you teleport us?"

She opened her mouth to say yes, then faltered. Her head felt dizzy. She knew she had to be losing a lot of blood. Her powers were weakened, but one quick shot to the Tower was probably possible. "I-I think."

His arm suddenly shifted underneath her and he scooped her up into his arms, bracing her against his chest. "Just get us back to the Tower. If you can get us back, I can assess the damage…"

He wasn't even staying to talk to the arresting officer. How badly hurt was she? Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on the Tower. As he was the one holding her, she focused on him. She envisioned his room, the bunk bed where he normally slept. She focused on his messy living space. Then she opened a portal.

When she opened her eyes, they were in the center of his room. She was glad he was holding her, because her head swam after the use of her powers.

 _I will not pass out. I will not pass out._ She repeated this over and over again in her head as he walked her over to his bed.

He eased her onto her belly on the comforter and she gratefully sank into it. Her bones felt achy, and her limbs trembled. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been in this much pain.

She felt the bed shift beside her and knew Beast Boy knelt next to her.

"Shit, Rae…"

Overwhelming waves of emotions slammed into her—fear, concern, rage, anxiety, disgust at what had been done to her. It was his fear that lashed at her the worst and made her clench his pillow tightly in a fist. He was so scared, and it was not an emotion she was used to picking up from the changeling.

"That bad, huh?" She tried to force a teasing note into her voice, but he didn't bite. His response came grim and full of worry.

"I've never done stitches before, Raven. That's usually Cy's department. I'll do whatever I can, but…" His voice trailed off nervously. He slipped from the bed and rummaged in his desk drawer.

She peeked an eye open to look at him. Blood caked the front of his uniform where he'd cradled her against his chest. The sight made her stomach roll uncomfortably and she was forced to squeeze her eyes closed again.

"I need to cut you out of this," he said as his weight pressed against the bed again.

She gave a mumbled sound of permission. She was perfectly comfortable with her body, and though she wouldn't normally be okay with Beast Boy seeing her naked, this wasn't exactly the time to be concerned for her modesty.

He reached around her to unclasp her cloak before tossing the tattered cloth aside.

Her fingers tightened around his pillow as he slid the scissors he'd grabbed from the drawer under the edge of her uniform. The metal was cold against her skin, but more alarming was the pain that seared through her as he cut. Lifting the cloth away from her skin tugged at the torn flesh, sending wave after wave of agony slamming into her. She buried her teeth into his pillow to keep from screaming.

She could feel his fingers trembling as he cut away her clothing, could feel his overwhelming emotions battering at her. It was like a sensory overload, and her head swam. Unconsciousness threatened, but she fought back against it. She would not pass out and leave this all on him. She refused. She could handle this.

The instant he finally peeled her destroyed uniform away, she felt a cool breeze against her back and a sense of relief.

He hesitated, then a moment later lifted up the back of her bra and cut through that as well. "It's already torn up," he informed her, as if she were in any position to protest. He carefully peeled her bra away from her back, relieving her of the tug and pull of the fabric.

Now that her skin was free from clothing, the crushing pain began receding. She relented her bite on his pillow, but her hands remained balled into fists.

When he asked for permission, she eased up slightly from the blanket to help him rid her of the clothing. It hit the floor with a wet plop and she tried very hard not to think about the fact that it was all her blood making that sound.

"I need to clean out the wound," he said, climbing up from the bed, just as she lowered herself back to the mattress. "I can't see—can't see around all the blood."

She nodded against his pillow in understanding. Already, she could feel her flesh netting back together. Now that the ruined cloth was out of the way, her body was able to freely begin the healing process. She was thankful it hadn't tried to heal before now and gotten scraps of clothing sealed inside her mended skin. Magic was intriguing like that.

The bed shifted again and a moment later she felt the pressure of a warm cloth sliding along her back. She hissed softly at burning sensation it sent along her torn flesh, but she could tell he was barely putting any pressure on her wounds. He was trying his hardest not to hurt her, so banishing him to a trash hole probably wasn't the most mature thing to do.

So instead, she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on his pillow.

Agonizing minutes went by that felt more like hours. He carefully wiped at the blood, and she tried her hardest not to punch him every time she experienced a jolt of pain. They remained in this pattern, in silence, before he finally broke the quiet.

"This isn't possible…"

"What?" she asked warily. She could not handle more bad news right now.

"It's…" His fingers trailed over her back. "This was way worse."

Relief filled her and she let out a long exhale. "Healing powers, remember?"

"But still…" He let out a shaky exhale of his own, his fingers trailing again along her back. "I just… I can't believe it." He shook his head then reached to his bedside drawer. "Despite the fact that you no longer look like you fell into a meat grinder, I want to put some ointment on this. It's stuff Cy custom-made for me in the Med Bay. He tailored it to my own brand of super hero skin, but it'll work better than any over the counter human crap I could give you."

She almost fought it, telling him she would heal fine on her own, but she understood she'd been hurt rather badly. And he was still shaken. Conceding to this was something she could do to help ease his concerns. Besides, the ointment could only help. Settling into the blankets, she remained silent, allowing him to do what he felt needed to be done.

She flinched at the first touch of the cold ointment, but gave no other indication she even noticed it. More troublesome than the pain in her back was the onslaught of emotions he was still barraging her with. She could tell he no longer feared she was gravely injured, but he still hit her with a plethora of different emotions. Witnessing her injury had obviously rattled him.

"I'm okay, Gar," she finally mumbled, surprised to find it was _her_ offering _him_ comfort in this situation. Normally, she would have told him to simply get over it, that she was fine, but normally he was better at reigning in his emotions than this. "I heal quickly."

"That's besides the point," he whispered, smoothing his hand gently along her back as he applied the ointment. "You shouldn't have even been in a position to get injured to begin with. Why don't these people ever quit? Why do they feel the need to hurt, to take advantage of others?"

"Hey, now," she said gently, pressing up on an elbow now that the pain wasn't so overwhelming. "You're starting to sound jaded. That's not like you." She hated to hear the usually exuberant Titan sound so down. "This is the job we signed up for. We knew what we were getting into, the risks. And I'm going to be fine. It barely even hurts anymore."

"When I saw…" His palm pressed flat against her waist, his fingers curling over her ribs. "When you went down, it scared me. More than I thought it ever would have."

She was startled to feel his bare hand against her. She knew it shouldn't have been a surprise that he took his gloves off to spread the ointment along her injuries, but it suddenly hit her that she'd never seen his bare hands. And that was something odd. They lived together, and she'd never seen his hands before? It made the way he touched her feel even more intimate.

Or maybe it was just that the way he was touching her _was_ intimate. His right hand continued to grip her waist while his left trailed gently down her spine, over her mending skin. She might have scolded him, but she could still feel his near panicked emotions rolling off of him, and it made her breath catch in her throat. They were a team. They all cared if one of them got hurt, but since when did he care this much?

His fingers caressed over her shoulder, along the inside of her arm. He took his time touching her, caressing her, his fingers slowly exploring her body. She was surprised to find herself easing into his touch. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, fighting against her usual urge to pull away. The sensation of his fingertips traveling over her sensitive skin felt so good, so reassuring. Was it so wrong to let him comfort her after the day they'd had?

But then his fingertips brushed over the side of her breast.

She froze beneath him and held her breath…but she didn't tell him to stop. Heat pooled between her legs at the unexpected and very sexual touch from him. She was so stunned that he'd had the nerve to do such a thing, that she couldn't find the words to reprimand him.

Emboldened by her lack of protest, the backs of his fingers slid along her breast again.

Raven opened her mouth, about to protest his wandering hand, but a wave of desire slammed into her from him. It hit her senses and stripped her of coherent thought, left her dizzy. The emotions being practically shouted at her were not something felt by someone who was just a friend. Nor was it strictly human. There was an animalistic feel to his emotions, a biological drive spurred by his fear.

With a low, primal growl, his hand ran down her waist, over her hip. He slid his palm along the rounded globe of her ass before his finger traced down the line of her thong underwear.

She shivered and found herself arching up against his touch with a little whimper.

Her reaction caused a spike in his arousal and he flipped her to her back. Her newly mended flesh gave a quick throb of discomfort, but it was a good sort of pain. It was a worthwhile ache, because it granted her the opportunity to see the wildness in his eyes. It was a look she'd never witnessed before, not without the appearance of the Beast. She knew in that moment his animal instincts were driving him, and what they wanted was clear in his jade gaze.

She squirmed under its intensity, allowing herself to be swept up in the whirlwind of his fear, his desperation, his desire. Her injury had obviously scared him shitless, and he wasn't quite in control of his reaction to that. There was something very arousing in the untamed look in his eyes, and it had her chest rising in a sharp inhale.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he growled.

Then his mouth was on hers—crushing, demanding, claiming. He devoured her with a predatorial growl, claiming her mouth with his as he pressed his groin down against hers. She had no choice but to respond…not that she had any desire to do otherwise.

She pushed back at him, her teeth biting into his lower lip. She was fairly certain she'd never seen this much intensity from him before—not even on the battlefield. Having it directed at her was a turn on. A big one.

In one swift move, he shoved her arms above her head. She followed his silent instruction and let them rest there, her knuckled brushing the headboard. Biting her lip, she watched as he trailed his hands down her body, tracing her curves as his eyes all but devoured the sight of her nearly naked form.

Then he followed the trail his gaze had taken with his mouth, kissing his way down her throat, between her breasts. Down he went, leaving a trail of kisses over her stomach, his tongue flicking into her bellybutton. She squirmed when he reached the top of her panties, the feel of his lips tickling skin unused to being touched by anyone other than her.

Lifting up, he shifted his right hand into a claw. Using a sharpened nail, he sliced through the thin strap along her hip. Moving to the other side, he ripped the fabric there as well. Returning his hand to its normal state, he tugged at the now shredded material until it came away from her body. Then he tossed it over his shoulder.

His emerald eyes locked onto hers for one long moment, as if he were waiting for her to tell him to stop.

She stared back, her violent gaze holding his. She knew this was a terrible idea. It never went well when friends slept together. But she'd never had a man look at her the way he was. She didn't want it to stop. All she could think about was how good his hands felt as they smoothed along her hips, how warm and wet his tongue had felt against her bare stomach.

His lips quirked into an all too familiar smirk—one that was usually accompanied by a stupid joke—then he lowered his head to her now exposed body.

The first touch of his tongue against her had her back bowing off the bed.

He chuckled low in his throat, the sound wholly sexual, then flicked his tongue out again.

She sucked in a sharp gasp and went to wiggle due to the intense pleasure, but his fingers tightened over her hips, holding her still. She moaned at this, tilting her chin up to the sky as he flicked his tongue over her again. Suddenly, she didn't care that they were supposed to be just friends. She just wanted him to keep going.

He didn't disappoint. After receiving only positive responses to his bold move, he doubled his efforts. His tongue ran up the length of her before circling her clit. Over and over again, he did this, changing rhythm every time she started building toward completion. It was like he was purposely keeping her unsteady, unsure of his next move. He lapped at her, broadening and narrowing the curve of his tongue at unexpected intervals.

It was when he slipped a finger inside of her that she couldn't remain with her arms draped above her. With a breathy whimper, she lowered her hands to his head. Her fingers ran through locks of green hair, and she watched mesmerized as the silky fineness glided through her digits.

Beast Boy growled— _growled_ —at the way she tugged her fingers through his hair. His tongue pressed more firmly against her, tormenting her, teasing her, and driving her higher.

Her hips arched up off the bed to meet his thrusting finger and tongue. Her own fingers clenched in his hair, urging him on. His name slipped breathily past her lips, startling her.

If anyone would have told her she'd be moaning Garfield's name in the throes of passion, she would have called them a liar. But here she was, her hips rising and falling in time to his ministrations. Her heart pounding in her chest because of what he was doing to her.

It was almost a sensory overload. And it was made all the more alluring because she knew what they were doing was wrong. It was wrong, but neither could reign themselves in. They'd had a scare and it had driven them to do something so very out of character. She couldn't focus on their repercussions of their actions though. She couldn't think past the pleasure.

He added a second finger inside of her and swiveled his tongue in just the right way, catching her off guard. He'd been slowly driving her high and higher, but that sudden movement shoved her toward the precipice.

"Holy shit." Her grip tightened in his hair and her back arched again. Her eyes rolled back and her lashes fluttered closed. "Please." She was begging Beast Boy for release. Had she not been so thoroughly invested in her approaching orgasm, she would have been mortified. "Please… Please…"

His fingers thrust deeply into her as his tongue teased her. Higher. Higher.

Orgasm hit her in wave after vicious wave. She cried out, her toes curling and her fingers gripping tightly to his hair.

He didn't relent, his mouth devouring her until every last spasm had faded away.

Raven lay panting against his sheets, her heart pounding violently in her chest. As her body slowly came down, her mind tried to process that she'd just had the most intense orgasm of her life at the hands of Beast Boy.

She wasn't a virgin. She'd hooked up with a few guys when the Titans traveled to other cities, just to experience what Starfire claimed was the "greatest experience of her life". Raven had wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

She'd found her experiences…rather lacking.

They'd been nothing like this. Beast Boy had been able to bring her more pleasure with just his tongue than any of the other guys had in her entire experience with them.

And speaking of Beast Boy…

He crawled his way up her body, his green eyes dancing with arousal and pride. He held himself up above her on his arms, staring down at her with a heated question in his eyes. When she stared silently back at him, giving no protest, he grinned.

Then he lowered himself to her, his mouth attacking hers once more. He caressed his tongue along hers, and Raven could taste herself on him. It brought a moan of surprise from her throat, which he swallowed up with his next kiss.

His hips pressed into hers and she could feel the hard length of him through his uniform. It was startling to realize he was still fully clothed while she lay naked beneath him. It made her feel so decadent and…naughty. She was no longer surprised to find that not only did she return his heated kiss, but her hands also reached for the zipper of his uniform.

Before she could second guess herself, she eased it slowly downward. She exposed his chest, his deliciously toned abs, silently thanking Robin for all the training days he forced them to participate in. She pulled his zipper down to his hips, until their bodies blocked any more progress.

Her small hands pressed inside, shoving the material away from his shoulders. "Off," she demanded.

He was more than happy to oblige. He rolled off of her only long enough to kick off his boots and tug his uniform down his thighs. He kicked it off, letting it hit the floor with her own discarded clothing.

He settled back in against her in nothing but his boxer briefs. Though the material did nothing to hide his arousal.

She could feel his erection through the cotton material as it pressed against her, begging for attention. She wanted to explore the rest of him first though. Her hands traveled up his back, feeling the sinewy muscle under his mint-colored skin.

As she grazed her nails along the back of his neck, their tongues continued to dance, vying for dominance. She could still feel the desperation in him, as if he feared he might still lose her to injury. It drove him, spurred him to do things he normally wouldn't ever dare.

He nudged her with his erection, pressing it into her hip.

She made a soft sound of approval and slid her hands back down his spine. She slipped them into his briefs until she cupped his backside. It was strong and firm, and she loved the feel of it in her hands. She was fairly certain she'd never be able to look at him from behind again without picturing this moment. She squeezed him in her palms before tugging him forward, rocking his hips into hers.

He growled, and she felt what little restraint had remained to him slip. "Raven…"

She was glad. She wanted that restraint gone. She wanted the animal underneath. She tugged frantically at his briefs in an attempt to pull them off. She'd just managed to get them past his hips when he surged forward and shoved his way inside of her.

She gave a startled cry. She'd known where this was leading, but his sudden, hard thrust had caught her unaware. There was no gentle easing. It had been hard and sudden and oh so delicious.

He muted her cries with his mouth, devouring any sound. His thrusts came forceful and hard, his body slamming into hers.

And she willingly took everything he had to give. It was a release of all of their fear, all of their stress. She felt her pain, her worries, everything fading away with each rough slam of his hips into hers. She dug her nails into his back and knew she had to be piercing skin. "Yes… Yes…"

The headboard slammed into the wall, but still they didn't stop. He went harder, faster. Until she felt that familiar sensation building again. "More," she whispered in his ear. "Yes."

His fingers dug into her hips with bruising force, and her nails dragged down his back. Then he did something unexpected. Leaning down over her throat, he licked the side of her neck. Then he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

He claimed her in such a primal, animalistic way that it threw her over the edge. Orgasm slammed into her and she screamed, gripping tightly to his shoulders. She trembled around him, her inner muscles gripping his erection.

She was still spasming when he suddenly flipped her to her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise as he tipped her hips up, arching her backside. Then he drove back into her.

Her muscles spasmed again as a second wave of pleasure rocketed through her. "Gar!" She gripped the sheets in her fists and buried her cheek into his pillow.

He slammed into her once, twice. She lost count after a while and just gave herself over to the sensation of his forceful invasion of her body. And then he came with a primitive growl that reverberated through his chest. She whimpered as he spilled himself inside of her, releasing all of his pent-up emotions.

She remained as she was when he collapsed down against her back, her entire body quivering from the burden of their joining. It was a pleasurable sort of shaking, like her muscles felt well worked and beyond satisfied. She closed her eyes and panted breathlessly into his sheets.

She could feel his labored exhales hot against the back of her neck, and it drew a shiver from her. Even that simple sensation felt heightened after what they'd just done. Her entire body felt sensitized, and even the simplest of movements from him sent more shockwaves of pleasure through her lower body.

His lips grazed against her shoulder, and his fingertips caressed the faint marks where Cheshire had raked her with her claws. Stroke after gentle stroke brushed along her back, tenderly grazing where her injury had been. "I'm sorry, Raven," he whispered against her skin.

She kept her eyes closed as she attempted to relearn how to breathe. What he'd done, taking her from behind like that without even a warning or permission… Well, it was something most girls might not be all right with. Especially their first time with a guy. But everything in her felt satisfied and content. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this relaxed.

It actually brought a smile to Raven's lips and had her chuckling into his pillow. "For what Cheshire did to me or for _that_?" They both knew what she meant by _that_ —their spontaneous and rather wild sex.

"For Cheshire. _That_ was far too good to need an apology." She heard the amusement in his voice and felt his smile against her shoulder.

She offered a content smile of her own and nuzzled deeper into his pillow. She allowed her body to fully relax into the bed, her muscles becoming like jelly. She wasn't sure how long they remained that way, him half on top of her, before he softly said, "We should shower."

"Hmm?"

"Shower." He slowly eased out of her, sending another jolt of pleasure through her. Then he lifted up from the bed and stood beside it, gazing down at her.

Now that the act was over, she felt her desire for modesty creeping back in. Was he seriously suggesting they shower _together_? The two of them? "Um…"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I've already seen—and tasted—every inch of you. We're both covered in blood and…other bodily fluids. We need to clean up." He shrugged a shoulder. "I…I know you're okay, but I'd still feel better having you close by. Just to ease my fears that you aren't quite healed up yet."

She stared at him for a moment before slowly bobbing her head. Most of his emotions had ebbed with his release, but she could still feel some remaining concern pressing at her psyche. It wouldn't hurt to stick close to him for a bit longer if it would make him feel better. "Yeah. Okay. Let's shower."

Easing up from the bed, she tried not to show just how sore she was. She didn't want him to regret the vigor with which he'd used to pleasure her. She also didn't want him to notice that her back was still a little tender, especially after the friction against his blankets it had just suffered.

So, keeping her expression carefully neutral, she followed him to his bathroom.

The room was thankfully cleaner than she expected. There were no wet towels on the ground, no dirty socks left abandoned. It was actually rather clean…for Beast Boy.

She marveled at this as he fiddled with the handles of the shower, adjusting the water temperature until steam began rising into the air.

"I figured hot would be better for you," he said, sounding almost a little shy now that they were face to face—and still naked—in his bathroom. "It should ease the rest of the tension out of your back, help the muscles relax."

She bobbed her head again. "Thanks." When he motioned her forward, she stepped into the shower, under the gloriously heated water. She let out a sound of contentment and tipped her head back, letting the water soak into her hair.

While she reveled in the feel of the heat, he placed a steadying hand on her hip before easing in beside her.

She dominated the majority of the water, but he didn't seem to mind. His lips were quirked in amusement as he watched her. "I think you're enjoying that as much as you did the sex."

Her brows shot up at his casual comment. There was no shy laugh, no rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. This bolder Beast Boy intrigued her, and she wondered how long it would last.

He gave a sheepish smile before snatching a bottle of shampoo up from a rack and handing it over to her. "Wash up."

She took it and squeezed some of the liquid into her palm before handing the bottle back. "Shampoo and bodywash combo. Fancy," she teased as she lathered it between her hands.

He squeezed some into his own palm before replacing the bottle on the rack. "I'll have you know I buy this because I like the scent. Sense of smell is a big deal to me. Too strong, and I get headaches. Too diluted and I feel like I don't really get clean. It's a tough balance."

As she massaged the shampoo into her hair, she sent him a curious look. She'd never really thought about that. His sense of smell was very acute. Some of the scents that the rest of them didn't even blink at could possibly be unpleasant for him. It was interesting to think about. "What's the worst smell around here?"

"Hands down, Robin returning from the training room. That dude has no quit in him. I swear he doesn't stop until he sweats out half his body weight."

Raven snickered, surprised to find they could have a normal conversation right now after everything they'd just done. Especially while showering together. "Best smell in the Tower?"

"You."

Her heart stopped and her gaze lifted to his. Just like that, the normalcy was gone. "Excuse me?" she asked in surprise. She'd been expecting him to say tofu or pizza, something casual. Not…that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She stared at him for a moment in silence. Then she slowly shook her head. "No. It's fine. I…" She smiled lightly. "That's flattering." She shrugged. "It's good to know I don't smell like…well, like Robin returning from the gym."

"You don't," he said with a crooked grin. Leaning in, he sniffed playfully at her shoulder. "You smell like—" And just like that, his smile fell. His pupils dilated right before her eyes. He gave a low growl and swept forward.

His arms wrapped around her, hauling her up against his chest. Then his nose buried in her hair and he inhaled. "You smell like me." He gave a helpless groan and one of his hands snaked into her hair, tugging lightly until her head fell back. "You smell like my sweat. Like my soap. I'm all over you."

She stared up into his widened eyes and saw his Beast just under the surface. She saw his primal need to claim, to dominate, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Beast Boy whispered. Then his hands were suddenly gripping her thighs and he lifting her off of the shower floor. He wrapped her legs around his waist before spinning and slamming her up against the shower wall.

She let out a soft squeak of surprise at the cold tile against her back. But it was quickly replaced with arousal as she felt him growing hard again. They'd barely finished their first encounter fifteen minutes beforehand, and he was revving up for round two.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered in return, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers gliding through his now clean hair. "I'm not." She arched against him, whimpering when his chest slid across hers, hardening her nipples. She hooked her feet behind his back and then tugged his mouth in toward hers for a kiss.

Using one hand under her butt to keep her lifted, he guided himself to her opening with his other. And just like that, he was back inside of her.

Raven hissed in pleasure, biting at his lower lip. She clung to him, giving a soft, embarrassing whine as he began moving inside of her. She'd never experienced anything like this before in her life. It made every other sexual experience she'd had seem…tame. She'd never been brought to such heights before. Hell, no guy had ever put his mouth on her like Garfield had earlier.

He thrust into her, slamming her against the wall, driving all thought besides the feel of his body out of her mind.

Hot water rained down between them, washing away the last traces of soap, but the scent remained in the air around them. His shower gel clung to her skin, driving his animalistic need. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. "Raven…"

"Gar…" Her skin was already overly sensitized from their first encounter, so each thrust sent a ripple of pleasure through her. She could feel herself quickly getting closer and closer to release. She wasn't sure if he was just that good at it, or the guys she'd been with had been that bad. Or perhaps it was because he was a friend. She trusted him and he knew her, so there was none of that awkward fumbling of strangers. Maybe it was a combination of all of it. She didn't know. Nor did she care. She just wanted him to keep going.

His hand slammed into the shower wall as he braced himself better, and she heard the sound of cracking tile. She was pretty sure it was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard in her life. That was until he growled in her ear and proved her wrong.

"I'm so close," she whispered against his lips. "So close."

This caused him to still the motion of his hips. "Not here," he said, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Your room."

She understood the unspoken request. While he reached down to turn the shower off, she opened a portal into her bedroom.

Holding her against him, their bodies never breaking contact, he stepped through into her bedroom. She'd brought them right next to the bed, and he fell back onto it, dragging her on top of him.

Her legs slipped around his hips and she gave a soft moan at the new angle. It was deeper and gave her more control over their movements. Liking this, she rocked on top of him, rolling her hips against his.

He groaned his approval, his hands moving to cup her backside as he helped her move. He held her as tightly to him as he possibly could, driving himself as deep inside of her as was possible.

She braced her hands on either side of his head, staring down into familiar green eyes. It was rather startling, looking down at his familiar face while she took her pleasure. She'd never fantasized about him like this, even though he flirted with her incessantly. She'd just never thought anything would ever come of it, so hadn't let her thoughts wander to this. But being here, she wondered why she had denied herself something so damn amazing. Though she honestly wasn't sure if any of her fantasies had ever even come close to this. She wouldn't have been able to do him justice with a fantasy.

She moved faster, harder with each rock of her hips. He shoved up into her from below, matching her rhythm perfectly. As their pace increased, he wedged one hand between their bodies and rubbed his thumb against her clit. He stroked her in time to their thrusts and within seconds, Raven was crashing over the edge.

She gave a strangled cry of completion, her body spasming and trembling. She dragged him over the edge with her, and he tightened his grip on her backside until she knew his fingers would leave bruises.

Laughing with disbelief, she leaned down over him, her mouth attaching itself to his. She kissed him slowly, leisurely. "Beast Boy…that was…amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just…I can't control myself around you sometimes. I thought I'd gotten better at keeping the Beast at bay, but he's still right there. Waiting for an opening."

"It's okay," she whispered into his neck, feeling suddenly drowsy. It had been an insane evening, and she'd worn herself out. "And that wasn't just the Beast. He may have been there under the surface, but that was _you_. You'd tapped into your animal side, and there's nothing wrong with that in the right circumstances. I…I liked it."

She expected some dumb comment or joke, but he merely said, "Good to know."

After that, they fell silent, listening to the other breathe.

His hands stroked gently along her back, tracing where the now invisible marks from Cheshire had earlier resided. This was how she fell asleep, naked and wrapped in his arms.

OOOOO

A few weeks had gone by, and though she'd been certain she and Beast Boy would have hooked up again, nothing more had happened between them. The first week after their encounter, they'd flirted shamelessly when their teammates weren't looking. There were small touches and lingering looks. She would purposely bend over in front of him, trying to give him an enticing view of her body. She would reach across him for things to purposely brush up against him. And he would let his hands wander when no one was watching. She'd just been waiting for them to meet up in a closet somewhere and repeat what had happened that night she'd been injured.

And then suddenly…nothing. He stopped touching her. He stopped sending her lingering looks across the room. In fact, it felt as though he started avoiding her altogether.

She would admit to being surprise, but she didn't feel hurt by this new behavior. They weren't dating. They'd made no promises to one another. They'd shared one extremely intense night together, but maybe it wasn't meant to be anything more than that.

And if that was what he wanted, she was perfectly okay with it. She wasn't sure where she saw any of it going anyway. It would have made things more complicated for sure, and she wasn't even sure she liked him like that. She'd liked what they'd done. But did she see herself in a relationship with him? Not exactly.

So when he backed off, she was perfectly content to leave things that way. She held no grudge and was actually slightly relieved that they wouldn't have to complicate things unnecessarily.

The alarm suddenly sounded, dragging her from her thoughts. She lowered her book and hurried into the OPS room, where Robin was already on one of the screens, checking out what their newest obstacle would be.

"Titans, Cheshire has been spotted in Jump City again. It appears she has another target. We need to stop her before someone gets hurt." His eyes flicked to her, and Raven nodded in understanding.

Looking at the location on the screen in front of her, she opened a portal nearby for them to slip through.

As soon as it was open, her teammates jumped into action, all of them racing through to stop the assassin before she could complete her assignment.

Raven followed them, her mind going to the injury she'd suffered last time she faced off against Cheshire. It would not be happening again. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice, and this time around she had her entire team with her.

As she closed the portal, she found her teammates already surrounding Cheshire.

She was crouched down, preparing for a fight. Her metallic claws were outstretched into the air in warning. "Titans! I've got no business with you. Go back to your Tower!"

Raven saw Beast Boy glance in her direction, worry written in his expression. She had to roll eyes at this. Just because she'd gotten hurt once didn't mean she was going to again. She was smarter than that. "Didn't we just capture and help lead to your arrest like three weeks ago? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" she grumbled irritably.

Cheshire actually stopped in her progression toward Robin and cocked her head to the side to peer at Raven in confusion. "I wasn't here three weeks ago."

Raven let out a huff. "Yes. You were. The other Titans were otherwise engaged, so Beast Boy and I took you down. Just the two of us."

"That was three months ago."

Raven frowned, suddenly feeling confused. "Three months? That's impossible…" She wracked her brain, trying to place the time in which the events they spoke of had happened. Had it really been three months? It surely hadn't felt like it, but…

"That was definitely three months ago," Cyborg said with a chuckle. "You've just been buried in your books so much you didn't notice."

"It can't be three months though…" She stood stunned as the past few months ran through her mind. Only it had been three months. She just hadn't really paid much attention to the passing weeks. They'd all blended together to the point that she hadn't really been paying attention.

And she'd missed something extremely important.

"Raven!"

She looked up just in time to have Robin tackle her to the ground. Cheshire had shot some type of energy weapon in her direction, and she'd been completely distracted.

Robin sat next to her on the ground, breathing heavily, while the rest of the team battled with the assassin. "Are you okay?" he asked. "What the hell was that?"

Raven struggled to her feet, stumbling away from him. "I…I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go?" he asked, his eyes widening. "You can't go! We're in the middle of a battle!"

"I…I have to leave." Before he could say anything else, she opened a portal and hurried through, closing it safely behind herself.

She found herself in the center of a nearby grocery store and looked around to see if anybody was paying her any attention. She was in full uniform, so wasn't exactly discreet. Thankfully, there was only one old lady nearby, and she was thoroughly engrossed in the label of the sugar in her hand.

Raven ducked down aisles until she came to stand in front of what she'd been looking for. Swallowing thickly, she grabbed the box off the shelf and made her way toward checkout. She was filled with relief to find there was a self-checkout counter. With what she held in her hands…well, she didn't want anyone else to see. If it got to the tabloids…or someone got a picture…

Shuddering, she quickly bagged her item and scanned the card she kept tucked in the inside pocket of her uniform for safe keeping. Then she immediately opened a portal to Titans Tower.

As she followed the instructions on the box, she silently wondered if the others were okay. It was only Cheshire, but she hated leaving her teammates like that in the middle of a battle. It wasn't what a good teammate did. But she'd had a reason. A major reason.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself. Her hands were trembling as she clutched at the small stick. Three months. It had been three months since she'd slept with Beast Boy. And she hadn't had a period since. How had she missed this? And how could they have been so stupid? She'd always been so careful in the past, but in the heat of the moment, protection hadn't even occurred to her. She'd been so swept up in their emotions that she hadn't even stopped to consider repercussions.

She was now though. Slowly, she opened her eyes to stare down at the pink stick clutched between her hands. A small smiley face stared back at her, unaware of the fact that it had just dumped her entire life upside down. She knew exactly what the smiley face meant.

She was pregnant.


	2. Confessions

_**Scarletwitch0**_ _–First off, a Marvel screen name responding to a DC story. Shame shame. Haha. On a more serious note, I will seriously have to think about the Rita thing. My knowledge of Doom Patrol is very limited, so I don't want to screw it up. But I also don't want to miss an opportunity, so I may have to seriously consider it._

 _ **Lover of A Good Story**_ _—No team abandonment. I can't handle that much drama. It would stress me out too much. There will be hurdles for them, but nothing that serious. I wouldn't be able to take it! I can't do heavy angst._

 _ **Sanzojoe, TheAlienHeart, and FanficsOP**_ _—You all pretty much guessed it with his reaction. Read on and you shall see!_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Confessions**

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the small piece of plastic in her hand that had no clue just how much it had crushed her spirits. She was pregnant. _Pregnant._ She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around that.

Her stomach did a somersault and she feared she might puke. She didn't want kids. She'd never wanted kids. She was the farthest thing from nurturing. And with her unique biology, there were genes she was terrified of passing on. She'd made the decision a long time ago that this was not a path she would ever venture down. Now it looked like she wouldn't have a choice.

Tossing the pregnancy test into the trash, she placed her head in her hands and took a few deeps breaths. This would not break her. She wouldn't let it. She just needed to approach this like she did any other problem. She needed to take this one step at a time. If she looked at the problem as a whole it would overwhelm her. Letting her emotions get out of control would do nothing but cause her more problems in the long run. And it would no doubt cause physical damage to her surroundings.

She took another deep breath, trying to focus. What was her first step here? A few options flitted through her mind, but the one that seemed attainable at the moment, one that seemed most important, was taking herself off of active duty. She needed to ask Robin to bench her. She knew she could be stubborn at times, but putting herself on a battle field in her condition would be careless.

She'd heard the rest of the team return to the Tower about fifteen minutes ago. She'd quickly honed in on each of their auras, making sure they'd all made it back in one piece. Her guilt over ditching in the middle of a battle paled in comparison to her current predicament, but it had been gnawing at her. Knowing they were all okay had been a small relief.

So she knew they were home. She was actually surprised Robin hadn't come kicking down her door for her actions earlier. He was usually one to demand answers. Maybe he didn't realize she was home.

With a sigh, she pushed up off the bed and glided to the door. Getting herself off of active duty was a step she could take. She didn't want to think past that. Baby steps. She needed to take baby steps. She was so busy talking herself up, giving herself the courage she needed to talk to Robin, that she didn't notice Beast Boy until he practically barreled into her.

"Raven."

There was a hardness to his voice and she felt her shoulders tensing in response. Whatever he thought he needed to talk to her about right now, he was wrong. It could wait. "Not now," she said through clenched teeth. "I need to talk to Robin."

A low, warning growl issues from between his lips as she tried to push past him.

Raven reared back, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Did you just growl at me?" she asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk."

"We really don't." She forced her way around him, but was surprised when his hand wrapped around her upper arm, halting her retreat.

"Raven."

"Get your hand off me," she spat, rage building up inside of her. He'd never put his hands on her before, not like this. It was shocking and unlike him, but she would not hesitate to bash him up against the wall if he continued to stall her.

"Are you just going to pretend I'm not the father then?"

All of her outrage faded away at his angry question. Her small semblance of being in control vanished. She gaped at him, disbelieving the question that had issues from his mouth. "Excuse me?" Her voice came out a squeak, an embarrassing, frightened squeak.

"What was your plan when the kid came out with green skin, huh? Were you going to lie and say you had sex with Martian Manhunter too, Rae? Because you know he's into guys, right?"

She stared at him in silence, her mouth ajar as she struggled for something to say. He knew. How? How did he know?

Unable to find any words in the moment, she merely grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him into her bedroom. She shut the door behind them and turned the lock. The last thing she wanted was another teammate walking in on this conversation.

"How could you possibly…"

"Your scent." He dropped his eyes and looked suddenly bashful. "I knew. A few weeks after, I knew." He let out a frustrated groan and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "But then when you didn't say anything, I thought I must be imagining things, that maybe your scent changed to me because…of what we did."

His expression became pained. "Week after week you kept silent. And the longer it went, the more it messed with my head." He ran his hands over his face. "The Beast… I thought it was him. Or the animals in me…" He shuddered. "I started getting…possessive. Robin put a hand on your shoulder about three weeks after we…" He shook his head. "I wanted to tear his head off, Raven. I wanted to hurt him. For touching you. Even knowing he's with Starfire, I couldn't stand the thought of him touching what was mine."

He licked his lips, his expression one of shame. "A few days after that, Cyborg made you laugh. And I got so jealous I almost…" He let out a helpless sound and ran his hands over his face once again. "If you were pregnant, I could have understood the animal instinct to protect offspring. But you hadn't said anything, so I thought it was a reaction to us having sex."

He began to pace. "I shouldn't have been that possessive. Not from just a sexual encounter. You aren't mine. I know that." His eyes were full of pain. "Just because we slept together, it didn't mean we were a couple. I shouldn't have been having a reaction like that. That meant it was more than just sex, and there was something else going on. I just couldn't understand what."

He paused in his pacing to look at her. "Because of that, I knew I had to separate myself. I couldn't be near you without wanting to go all caveman. I couldn't stand any of the other guys being near you. I wanted to hurt them, seriously hurt them. But the more I was away from you, the worse my animals clawed at me. It was like they were trying to tear their way out of me from the inside. I was losing my mind." He tugged at his hair, leaving it standing on end. "Why didn't you tell me?"

There was such pain in that simple question it had her heart squeezing painfully. She'd been putting him through hell these past two months and she'd been completely oblivious to it. He was so damn good at blocking her from reading his emotions. She'd thought he'd just lost interest. Never would she have guessed she was slowly driving him insane.

"You kept this from me. But you were about to tell Robin. I know you were. Do…do I meant that little to you?"

"I didn't know." Her voice came out a whisper. She could hear the terror plain in it. "I didn't know until about an hour ago. I'm so sorry, Garfield. I didn't know…about any of it." She dropped down onto her bed with a weary sigh. "But you're right. I should have talked to you before I went to Robin. I just…all I could think about was taking myself off of active duty. I saw that as the first step without considering anything else."

"An hour ago? Shit." He shook his head in disbelief. "I just assumed with your genetic makeup, you'd _know_. I thought you were either keeping this from me, or I was losing my damn mind."

She sent him a dry look. "I'm half demon, not a Womb Whisperer."

His lips tugged into the hint of a wry smile before he sank down beside her, his hands clenched tightly together between his spread thighs. A log silence fell, before he finally asked, "Now what?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Now I ask Robin to take me off of active duty." That was still her plan. It was all the farther she could think at the moment.

"I meant between us."

His words were like a punch to the gut. She was filled with a sinking sensation, but she wasn't quite sure it was an unpleasant one. Her heart fluttered, but her chest clenched in fear. It was a tumultuous mess of mixed emotions. "I…" She trailed off, not even sure what to say.

He took over, his ears perking and energy rolling off of him. "I understand where you're at right now, Raven. You're just getting this news dumped on you. But I've had a few weeks to process my suspicions." He let out a long exhale. "I remember what it felt like in the beginning, though. I spent about a week terrified. Absolutely terrified. I couldn't look at you. Every time you spoke to me, I thought you were going to dump this major change into my lap. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do it. I wasn't responsible enough."

He frowned, staring down at his fingers as they fiddled with each other. "Then after a little time to think about it, I started getting excited." His jade gaze lifted to hers. "I started thinking about what it would be like. I starting planning. I started envisioning it. And I wanted it."

His words hung heavy in the air, and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She was still in the terror phase of this new development. Would she get to where he finally settled? Would she be excited? Her heart hurt at her doubt. She was part demon. She didn't want this existence for someone else. She just couldn't see herself viewing this as anything other than a disaster.

"But then you still didn't tell me." His soft voice drew her attention back to him. "I was crushed. I didn't know if I was losing myself to my animals. If I was crazy. Or if you just didn't trust me enough."

She wasn't much for physical contact—that's what had gotten her into this predicament after all—but she knew in that moment he needed it. Whatever fears she suddenly found herself with, he'd been dealing with them, and more, for over two months now. And he'd been doing it all alone.

Reaching out, she placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry, Gar. I didn't mean to…"

He smiled gently and turned his hand over so he could hold hers. "I wasn't telling you that to make you feel guilty. I was telling you that so you could understand…" He tightened his grip on her hand. "I've had time to process this. To really think about what I want. And I want in. I want to be a part of this. I want to be involved. I will be here in any capacity you will allow me to be. I'm just begging you not to shut me out."

He offered her a nervous smile. "Whatever you want, Rae. If you want to head to the courthouse tomorrow morning and fill out a marriage license so this kid isn't born out of wedlock, I'm in. You want to get a house to have a more normal environment, I'll start looking. You want…anything, I'll make it happen. Just tell me."

Her heart melted at his offer. He was willing to do whatever it took to accept responsibility. But he was still young. And he didn't understand exactly what all came with that. They couldn't just shack up and start playing house. It wasn't a healthy way to start a relationship.

"I want you involved," she admitted, surprising herself with her openness. "I don't want to do this alone." He squeezed her hand, and she offered him a sad smile. "But this pregnancy is going to be a major chance in our lives. Nothing is going to be the same from here on out. I just…I don't think adding a new relationship to that is a wise decision."

She saw his ears droop and knew she'd hurt him. It wasn't her intention, but she knew she couldn't process more than one major life change at once. If they rushed into things, they would only end up resenting one another. Their lives were forever linked now. The last thing she wanted was to damage their friendship. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. And would, for a long time.

"I know that might not be what you want to hear. But you're still in the romantic phase of this, not the reality one. This is going to be hard. Really hard. And I don't want us adding more stress to it. I don't…" She gripped tightly to his hand. "You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you because we rushed into more than we can handle. So, for now, can we just agree to remain friends?"

He stared at her for a long moment, conflicting emotions flashing through his eyes. Then he slowly nodded. "Yeah. Friends." He gave her a weak smile. "I told you, I'm here in whatever capacity you need me."

"Okay," she said quietly. "Friends." With a little sigh, she removed her hand from his. She almost stood up, but then she stopped. Easing back down to the bed, she turned to face him. "I'm really glad we talked. It means a lot to me that you want to be involved in this process."

"Of course I do."

Her voice came out practically a whisper as she said, "Good. Because I'm not sure I can do this without you." She'd been prepared to try, but knowing she didn't have to felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was hard to admit weakness, and confessing that she needed him in this unexpected journey was harder than anything she'd ever done.

"You won't have to." He offered her a small smile. "Now what's our first step?"

She let out a sigh and ran her hands over her face. "I still think first step is talking to Robin." She felt him tense beside her, as if he were about to jump up and run out to find their leader that very instant. Wanting to stop him, she placed a hand on his arm. "I'd prefer to tell him on my own, if you don't mind."

At his injured look, she elaborated. "I'm not going to tell him much," she assured. "I intend to have him call a team meeting in which we can both be present and tell everyone as a unit. I just want to give him a heads up, a one on one personal conversation so he doesn't feel as if he's being blindsided. You know how he can get." She shrugged a shoulder. "I think as this is going to affect me out in the field, I should be the one to tell him." She cocked her head to the side, gazing at him. "Is that all right?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah of course it's all right. I just don't want you feeling as if you have to handle any of this alone. You don't."

She squeezed his arm before climbing to her feet. "And I appreciate that. I really do. But this is something I have to do on my own." She stared down at him, her purple gaze taking him in. "You just be ready to handle the team meeting. Everyone is going to be…shocked, to say the least. I expect we'll be bombarded with questions. Perhaps you should mentally prepare yourself for that."

He nodded, climbing to his feet as well. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself, if I'm being honest. This is…insane. But at least now I know. And I'm not on my own with this knowledge."

She understood how he felt. Knowing she had him in her corner made the situation much more bearable. "When we walk through those doors, we're friends, Gar. But we're also a team." It was something she desperately needed, the feeling as if someone was on her side in this whole mess. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life now. She wasn't sure if she could keep being a super hero or if that chapter of her life was over. Would Robin still accept her as part of the team when she had a baby to take care of? The uncertainty of it all terrified her, so knowing Beast Boy would be in her corner kept her limbs from trembling.

"So when we walk out that door, we start this "just friends" thing, huh? We officially cease any activities that landed us in this mess. No more lingering gazes or accidental touches. No more bending over to purposefully show me your cleave. We enter the dreaded friend zone."

Her mind was so preoccupied, she barely registered his question. "Yeah."

"Good to know."

As she moved toward the door, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. She gave a startled yelp as he pulled her in against his chest and lowered his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. For a moment, she fought it. She attempted to resist the pull of his desires.

But then she melted against him, her lips softening under his. She allowed him to slip his hand under her shirt, allowed him to caress his palm against the bare flesh of her back. A soft moan of approval escaped her, and she opened her mouth to his, permitting his tongue to sweep in and brush against her own.

Her own hands found their way up his baggy t-shirt and she traced the hard lines of his stomach muscles. The feel of his toned body under her hands again had her belly tightening in arousal. And that reaction had her yanking back almost violently.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, as if she could wipe away what they'd just done. "We said just friends. You agreed."

"You said once we stepped out that door. We're not out that door yet, are we?" His voice was low, husky. "I get that you want to keep things from falling apart. And I'm willing to make sure that doesn't happen, in any way you want. But…I had to know."

"Know what?" she asked breathlessly.

"I had to know if you simply weren't attracted to me anymore, or if it was still there and you're just too afraid to act on it. Now I know."

She frowned, taking a careful step away from him. "Of course I'm attracted to you, Garfield. I think that was made blatantly obvious a few months ago." She dropped her hands to her sides and stared sadly at him. "Had this not happened…" She shrugged. "We could have gone on a few dates, seen where it could have led. We could have made out in a dark movie theater or something. We could have stolen kisses in the kitchen when we thought no one was looking. But it didn't work out that way. Instead, we got a baby."

"I'm sorry, Raven," he whispered, voice full of regret. He'd said he'd been excited about the prospect of a baby, but he was smart enough to realize she wasn't there yet. She wasn't sure if she would be any time soon either. She wanted to curl up on her bed and cry. She wanted to curse her own stupidity. She wanted to curse him. But that wouldn't help anything.

"Don't be sorry. Just be supportive."

He nodded, his eyes trained on his feet. It was an almost amusing reaction for someone who'd kissed her the way he had only a moment ago.

"Go talk to Robin," he said quietly. "I'll be ready for the team meeting when he calls it. I'll be there at your side."

She nodded and watched him head to the doorway. His shoulders were curved in, a sign of defeat. She hated being the one to do that to him. She hated this whole situation. "I'm sorry too, Gar."

He glanced at her over his shoulder and nodded. Then without a word, he slipped off into the hallway.

She swiped angrily at tears she hadn't even realized had filled her eyes. How had life gotten so messed up? She'd been so emotionally closed off for such a long time. She'd finally had a moment of weakness and allowed herself to be happy. She'd finally given in to something she'd wanted. And now she was being punished for it.

A real, healthy relationship with a man had been dangled in front of her. She knew Garfield would have been good to her. They could have been happy. Their personalities were so different, but that was what drew her to him, the fact that he knew how to smile, how to enjoy life. But now…now it was too complicated. She didn't want to risk losing him. But that didn't mean her heart wasn't breaking at the act of letting him go.

Her hand balled into a fist, and her bedside lamp shattered. Closing her eyes, she repeated her mantra a couple of times and forced herself to calm down. Robin. Just talk to Robin. Baby steps. Baby steps would keep her going, would keep her from being overwhelmed with mourning the loss of what she could have had.

Opening her eyes, she pushed herself forward. She made her way into the hallway and down the corridor until she stood outside the room Robin used as his office. She knew he was in there, could hear him moving around inside.

Taking a deep breath for courage, she knocked lightly before stepping inside.

He looked up at her entrance and offered a distracted nod. "I assume you want to talk about what happened earlier today." His eyes quickly returned to the printout he was studying.

"Yeah," she closed the door behind her for privacy and made her way to a chair that sat across from his desk. She stared at the desktop for a moment, before summoning the courage and just saying what she needed to. "I need you to take me off of active duty."

"No." He didn't even look up from his paper.

"Excuse me?" she asked, eyes widening.

"No." He placed the paper down and finally looked at her. "I'm not taking you off of active duty. Whatever emotional problem you have going on, whatever has you spooked, we'll deal with. But taking you off of active duty isn't a healthy way to deal with your problems. Whatever help you need, I'm here for you. But I'm not shelfing you."

He thought she was going through something emotionally. If only. Though his unwavering support warmed her heart—not that she would ever tell him that. "Um…this isn't an emotional request. It's…it's a physical one."

Worry filled his eyes and he leaned forward, his gaze flicking rapidly over her. "Are you injured?" His eyes widened. "Did something happen in that fight against Cheshire? Is that why you disappeared? I didn't see you get hit…"

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air. He stared at her in confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "What?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant. And I can't risk being out in the field and getting injured—"

"How?"

Her brows rose. "Surely you're aware of how babies are made."

He winced. "Of course I'm aware. I just…" He let out an exhale that sounded as if he'd been punched in the gut. "What I meant was how did this happen?"

"How does it ever happen? I was careless. Now I'm paying the price."

"And the father?" he asked.

"He intends to be there." She made a point not to mention _who_ the father was. It was going to be hard enough telling everyone once. She'd rather save that for the group meeting.

"I'll have to do a background check on him, clear him, if he's going to be hanging around the Tower." He pulled his laptop toward him as if he was about to do that very thing right that very moment.

She sniggered slightly. "Um…he's already been cleared. He's fine."

Robin's eyes widened, and she could practically see him running through the list of potential men who it could be. "Who…"

"I figured you would call a team meeting after this so I could tell everyone together. I'd rather save all the questions for then, only answer them once. I just…I wanted you to know first. I didn't want to blindside you with the fact that I can no longer go out in the field."

"I appreciate that."

"The father will be at the meeting to answer questions as well. You can ask him anything you want then." She was throwing Beast Boy under the bus, but seeing as this was half his fault, she didn't feel so bad about it. "I just wanted to give you a heads up and officially be taken off of active duty before I discussed it with the others."

He nodded, though his expression looked almost pained at having to voice his next sentence. "As of right now, you are officially sidelined."

His words hung between them, and she once again wanted to cry. She wondered if it was a result of pregnancy hormones or simply her emotions as they were. Her whole identity revolved around being a super hero. And she wasn't anymore. What did that make her? _Who_ did that make her? "So…what is my status now? As a Titan?" She held her breath, terrified of his answer.

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed thickly. "I mean, are you going to replace me? Will you need my room for a new member? Should I be…moving on?" His jaw dropped and before he could speak, she pressed on. "I'm going to be benched for an awfully long time, Robin. Months. I don't expect you to wait around for me. And I don't expect you to hold a place for me. Having an infant around the Tower wouldn't exactly be an easy thing. So I understand—"

"Raven." He cut her off with just her name.

She stared down at her feet, afraid to make eye contact with her intense leader.

"Raven," he said more softly. "You are a Titan. You will always be a Titan. We are not going to replace you. And we're surely not going to kick you out to the curb. You will always have a place here. The only way you're leaving is if it's of your own choice."

Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back.

He came around the desk to stand in front of her, but still she kept her gaze lowered. "I know this is most likely not in your plans, especially not right now, but you have an entire team here backing you up. Each and every one of us will be there for you. I know it."

She nodded, her eyes still trained on the ground. Which was why she was caught by surprise when he suddenly lifted her out of her chair and drew her into a hug. She gave a shocked yelp, her arms remaining stiff at her sides. _Robin was hugging her?_ Had Robin ever hugged her before?

"You're one of us, Raven. Never forget that. We'll help you through this." He pulled away, his back straightening and a serious expression filling his features. Lifting his communicator, he spoke into it. "Mandatory team meeting in the kitchen in ten minutes." Then he turned his attention back to her. "We should head over there now. You can get situated and prepare yourself. The others are going to have questions. No doubt lots of them."

She nodded, silently knowing that at least one member of the team was going to have far less questions than Robin anticipated. The two of them made their way to the kitchen in uncomfortable silence. Upon entering, her lips tugged into a little smile seeing Beast Boy already seated at the table. He appeared completely casual in his presence, but she knew he was there early to guarantee they could be seated beside each other.

Shooting him a grateful look, she slipped into the seat next to his. Then with her hands clasped in her lap, feeling Robin's gaze trained on her, she waited for the others to arrive. Starfire and Cyborg entered together, discussing something they'd been watching on television. It had Raven squirming in her seat. Their conversation was so normal and relaxed. They had no idea the turmoil festering in her belly. She almost envied their ignorance.

"Everyone please settle in," Robin said, his voice filled with a serious demand. The others picked up on his solemn vibe and hurriedly slipped into seats.

"What is the wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked, her green eyes wide with concern.

He shook his head. "I'm going to turn this meeting over to Raven. She'll have more answers for you than I will." He turned to her and gave a brisk nod. "Raven." Then he sank into the stool beside Starfire.

Raven squirmed as every eye in the room turned in her direction. This felt like a nightmare. She didn't like this much attention on a normal day, and this was no normal day. Stalling wouldn't make it any easier, though. "I had Robin take me off of active duty this evening."

She immediately saw Cyborg's eyes narrow with apprehension, but he remained silent, giving her a chance to elaborate.

Starfire showed less restraint. "Why? Friend Raven, is something wrong? Is it something I can help with?" Her delicate hands fluttered in front of her chest. "Just tell me the problem and I will assist in any manner I can."

Raven held up a hand to halt her. "There's not much you can do to help me, Starfire. I'm…" She sucked in a breath and held it. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. "I had Robin take me off of active duty because…I'm pregnant."

Cyborg's eyes went impossibly wide, as did Starfire's.

"As in with the baby?" she squealed.

Raven nodded with a wry smirk. "Yeah. That's how it works."

"Oh, a baby! How gloriously wonderful. I want to pinch it already. And rub your tummy. And—" She'd flitted out of her seat and was hovering in the air, leaning in toward Raven.

"I'm glad you approve," Raven said dryly. Though inside, she was filled with new appreciation for her friend.

"Who's the father?" The low, angry question came from Cyborg.

Raven swallowed nervously. She knew Cyborg thought of her as a little sister. And as such, he was somewhat protective. She could only imagine that he was envisioning pummeling some unlucky guy into the ground.

" _Hey_ ," Robin said with feeling. "Yeah. You told me the father would be at this meeting to support you." His eyes narrowed in anger directed toward her mysterious sperm donor. "So where is he?"

"He's…here."

Robin looked exaggeratedly around the room. "Really? Because I don't see him."

"Ooh! Is the father the Invisible Man?" Starfire asked with excitement.

"No. He's not the Invisible Man." Raven hesitated. She didn't know how to proceed. It would make things real. It would clue her friends in to the night she'd spent with Beast Boy, and that had been something special and private between the two of them. She wasn't ready for everyone else to know.

"Then…" Robin trailed off.

She opened her mouth, but Beast Boy's hand suddenly reached out and took hers. He clasped her small trembling hand between his larger gloved ones and trained his eyes firmly on Robin.

Their team leader stared at him for a long moment, and Raven saw the instant he put the pieces together, the instant it all clicked into place. " _Beast Boy_?"

"Wait! _Beast Boy_?" Cyborg cried. "My dude." Those two words held such warning and disapproval that Garfield's ears tucked in against his head and he flinched.

"Are you in the love?" Starfire asked in awe. "How did we not know the two of you were doing the romantic sleepovers?"

Raven held up a hand to silence them all. "Please. Let me just…explain." She squeezed tightly to Beast Boy's hand, using it as an anchor. "Garfield and I…" She could not say that they'd had sex to her teammates. She couldn't. It was too personal. "And obviously we weren't as precautious as we should have been." Or at all. "Yes, he's the father. No, we're not "in a relationship". But he wants to be involved. We're going to do this together, and we would really appreciate your support."

"I can't believe you would be this irresponsible."

At the sound of Robin's voice, Raven turned to him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I can't believe how irresponsible the two of you are." He pushed up from his seat and began pacing the room. "Do you know how this is going to reflect on us as a team?" He spun on Raven, his dark gaze intense. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Where is this coming from?" she asked stiffly. "Not ten minutes ago, you were all supportive. Now you're jumping down my throat. Is it because—" She broke off, her eyes widening in surprise as the reason occurred to her. "It's because the father is Beast Boy."

"Of course it is," Robin snarled. "How could you have done this with a teammate? And not just any teammate, but the least responsible of all of us. Beast Boy can't clean up his own dishes half the time, and you think he can raise a baby?"

Garfield's eyes narrowed. "Hey!"

"You're being unfair," Raven said curtly.

"No, I'm thinking like a rational adult." He shook his head with disgust.

"Robin, I can—"

Robin cut off whatever Beast Boy had been about to say. "You can't. You're still a kid yourself. You aren't ready to raise a baby." His gaze shifted to Raven, accusation thick in his expression. "I expected you of all people to think before doing something so unbelievably foolish."

"It's none of your business," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"It is my business when I'm the leader of this team. Everything you do is my business."

"Rob, enough." Cybrog's voice rang through the kitchen. "Stop before you say something you'll regret later."

"I'm not going to regret saying Beast Boy is the last person in the world ready to raise a kid. They need to hear it. This is the most reckless thing I've ever heard of. I—" He broke off with a shake of his head. "I'll be in my office. Trying to figure out damage control."

And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the team staring after him.

Beast Boy sat with a stunned expression on his face. He hadn't even gotten in a single sentence on the matter, and he was more involved than most. His ears were drooped and he looked downright wounded.

Cyborg stared at him for a long moment, then let out a slow sigh. "I'm not saying I think this is a great situation, but Robin was out of line." He sent Starfire a pointed look before continuing. "Green Bean, why don't the two of us go out to the arcade or something and you can explain this whole thing to me in a more relaxing environment."

Beast Boy nodded, but then glanced at Raven for confirmation.

She bobbed her head, waving for him to go. "I think I can manage on my own."

"But you are not on your own." As the boys trudged toward the door, Starfire took Cyborg's cue and slid into the chair beside Raven. "I am here for you, friend."

Raven arched a brow at her in surprise. "You aren't taking Robin's side on this?"

Starfire's green eyes flashed with irritation at her boyfriend. Then she shook her head. "No. I care about Robin very much, but that doesn't not mean I do not see when he is wrong. And right now, he is wrong."

"Is he?" Raven asked dully. "I mean he's right, isn't he?" She let out a derisive laugh and dropped her head to her hands, letting the stress wash over her. "Beast Boy isn't the most mature guy in the Tower. He can barely run his own life. I can't expect him to be a full partner in this, can I? That would be delusional of me."

"You are not being fair to friend Beast Boy," Starfire said quietly.

Raven arched a brow. "Aren't I?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. You are not." She set Raven with a rare look of seriousness. "Beast Boy may not be the tidiest of the Titans. It is true that he is not known for his serious side. But our friend is known for his big heart. What he lacks in experience he will make up for in love." She reached out to touch Raven's hand, squeezing it gently. "Beast Boy will bestow upon your baby the same amount of love he feels for you."

Raven pulled her hand away, horror filling her at Starfire's final comment. "Beast Boy doesn't love me."

"You are very unobservant sometimes, my friend." Starfire slipped to her feet and headed to the door. "If our friend did not love you, how do you think you ended up in the situation you now find yourself?"

Raven stared blankly at her, as she had no real answer to give back. She knew Beast Boy wore his heart on his sleeve, and everything he did he did with his emotions taking full control. But she'd never stopped to think… They'd just been scared that night. It had been adrenaline and fear ruling them. Not love.

"Robin is wrong," Starfire said from the doorway. "I think Beast Boy will make a wonderful father. You just have to give him the confidence he needs in himself to succeed. You can't treat him like everyone else, like he's not good enough. It will crush him." She smiled softly. "Now join me in front of the television. I have a feeling a session of popcorn and a movie will help distract that busy mind of yours."

With that, she swept off into the hallway, leaving Raven alone in the kitchen.

As silence settled around her, Raven realized she had a lot to think on. Starting with the role Beast Boy was going to play in this pregnancy. It was one thing to tell him he could be involved and quite another to have expectations of him. And after Starfire's vote of confidence, she realized she wanted to have expectations of him. She didn't want him to just be there, silent in the background as her support. She wanted him to be involved. She wanted him there every step of this journey.

She just wasn't sure her heart was going to be able to withstand it. Because she still ached for what could have been. And having him so close was going to hurt. Every moment with him these next few months was going to be like a knife to the heart. But she didn't have much choice in the matter, not if she wanted to preserve their friendship.

So she would press on with their platonic relationship, no matter how much her heart begged her otherwise.


	3. Side Effects and Urges

**Side Effects and Urges**

 _Katjie-chan—Don't we all wish we had a Beast Boy…_

 _Nw150, Sanzojoe, Toaneo07—Give poor Robin a chance. As we've seen in the past, he usually has a reason for what he does. He's not all bad. I promise! Hopefully you can forgive him!_

 _Alien Heart of Darkness—I am glad you mentioned the double face, because she does it in this chapter with her feelings for him quite a few times. This is an effect I've been purposefully doing. In the second chapter, it was to show how emotionally unbalanced she feels. And how much Robin's opinion matters. Mainly, she's confused. It's a MAJOR life adjustment and she's still struggling to figure it out. This chapter, she's still working on things, but she's also got a lot of pregnancy hormones toying with her emotions and reactions. It's hard to separate what's real and what's a temporary result of her pregnancy amping up her emotions._

Raven flipped the pamphlet in front of her over in her hand and read a few of the warnings on the back. "Well, this looks terrifying."

Beast Boy glanced over her shoulder and chuckled. "Seeing as neither of us tend to sprout barbs, you're probably safe."

Raven shrugged as she continued to peruse the document. She had her first doctor's appointment for the pregnancy in a few hours, and she and Garfield were reading over the information her gynecologist had sent over. Raven had been going to her for years, and there was a reason why. The woman was the gynecologist to the weird and unusual. Most super heroes in the area used the office, as Dr. Rhee was a fountain of knowledge when it came to the genetics of the inhuman. She'd specialized in it in medical school and made it her priority to help patients other doctors might not know how take on.

"I swear, if this kid does anything weird while inside of me, I'm taking it out on you," she grumbled.

"Understandable."

She smirked at his easy acceptance. It was just another reason why she was glad they were in on this together. Even though the physical stuff was all on her, she felt she had someone she could vent to at least.

She reached over to point at something in the pamphlet in his hand when a shadow fell over the table. She lifted her head to find Robin standing in front of them. Her expression darkening, she spoke in a cold voice. "What do you want? Here to make us feel bad about ourselves again?"

He let out a little sigh. "Don't be like that."

A long, awkward quiet fell over the three of them.

She stared up at him, her teeth gritted. She refused to be the one to break the silence. He'd been unbelievably insulting last they'd spoken, and she wasn't exactly jumping to forgive him.

It was Robin who finally initiated the conversation. "I owe you an apology."

"You think?" she asked, her tone more than a little taciturn.

He exhaled loudly and pulled out the chair across from them. He sat, his hands folded in front of him on the table. "I reacted…poorly."

Raven lifted her brows, but remained silent. Poorly was a generous term for how he'd reacted. He'd been downright insulting to Beast Boy. And he'd been judgmental of her as well. His response hadn't been fair when they were already feeling the stress of their situation. He should have been trying to comfort them, not drag them down. He'd chosen leader over friend, and she resented that choice.

"You have to understand, it wasn't… It wasn't because it was Beast Boy. It was because it was _Beast Boy_."

"Thanks for clearing that up," she said dryly. Beside her, the green Titan tensed, and she felt anger at their leader well up for him having hurt Beast Boy. This might not be the ideal situation, but Garfield was still her friend and he didn't deserve to be treated as if he couldn't assist. Starfire was right. It wasn't fair to judge him before giving him a chance to prove himself.

Robin sighed and ran his hands over his face. Then he lowered them to the table again and set them with an apologetic look. "I'm your leader. Anything that happens to you…I'm responsible. It's on me."

He tapped his fingers against the table. "When you told me you were pregnant and I thought it was with someone outside this Tower…it was easier." He shook his head. "I'm not upset that you chose Beast Boy to start a family with. I just…"

For the first time, she noticed the haunted look in his eyes.

"I can't be responsible for another orphan. I just can't."

Her eyes widened at his confession. "Robin—"

"If something happened to you, it would be my fault. And I would feel guilty until the day I died. But in my mind, your child could have gone to live with his or her father and still had a family. They wouldn't lose everything. But having both parents on the team…" He shook his head. "That thought terrifies me. What if something happens in battle? What if…what if we would lose you both? It's selfish of me, but all I could think about was having that on my conscious. It filled me with pure terror. I can't do what happened to me to someone else. I just…can't."

All of her anger at him faded away. Reaching across the table, she took his hand. "Robin, you are not responsible for what happens to us. You're our leader, but we have free will. We made the choice to be Titans, and we make the choices of what we do on the battlefield. You can't put all of that on yourself."

Beast Boy spoke up for the first time. "Besides, we've been a team for a long time. And you've never let any of us get seriously injured."

"There's a first time for everything." Robin let out a wry laugh. "Starfire's been hinting that she might like to start a family some day, and for this exact reason, I've been brushing it off. As the only human member of the Titans, I understand that if one of us is to die…odds are in my favor. Hard to think about starting a family with that in the back of my mind."

Raven knew he always had a lot on his shoulders, but she'd never suspected _this_. And suddenly his outburst made a lot more sense. "Robin, we would never let anything happen to you either."

He sent her a half smile. "I know that." He shook his head and pulled his hand back. "I know I've got a lot to work through. It's my problem, not yours. And I shouldn't have let it surface when you told the team about the pregnancy. I was just caught so off guard by the whole Beast Boy thing. I just…I wanted you both to know that I support you. It may not have seemed like it from my knee jerk reaction, but I'm happy for you." He chuckled lightly. "And who knows? Maybe being Uncle Robin will help me learn to relax a bit."

Uncle Robin. It was such a bizarre thought, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. He would make a good uncle. It was one aspect of their lives she was happy her child would get to experience. "I appreciate you telling us this," Raven said gently. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to admit his fears. Like her, he tended to keep them close to his chest. So it meant a lot that he'd explained his unfavorable reaction to their news.

He nodded, climbing to his feet. "Now get going. You have a doctor's appointment, don't you?"

Raven felt her own nerves return at his comment. "Yeah…I guess we should head out." Nervously, she climbed to her feet. Like it or not, they were about to find out exactly what to expect with this pregnancy. She just wasn't sure she was ready to hear the details.

OOOOO

Raven sat on the examination table in Dr. Rhee's office, waiting for the doctor to arrive. She was in nothing but a scratchy paper gown and was feeling the awkwardness in the air. She was practically naked, and Beast Boy was sitting in a chair to her left, far too close for comfort. She knew it was silly. They'd had sex together. But that had been one night, in the throes of passion. It wasn't like she made a habit of being half naked in front of him. "Are you sure you want to stay in here for this?" she asked him, almost hopeful he'd retreat to the waiting room.

"Of course I want to stay," he said, looking shocked that she'd even ask.

"Do you even know what they do?" she asked warily. To be honest, she wasn't sure everything the doctor was going to do, but she had a guess. She'd been to enough yearly exams to know what was likely on the agenda…with a few bonuses thrown in.

Before he could respond, the door opened and Dr. Rhee came in. She was a woman of Asian descent. She was tiny, but she had a big personality. That was why Raven liked her so much. She herself was not all that tall, and she felt she had a big personality too.

"Good afternoon, Raven," Doctor Rhee said with a smile. Her eyes flicked to the second person in the room and her brows rose. "And a second Titan. What a pleasant surprise."

Raven shifted uncomfortably on the wax paper beneath her. "Beast Boy is…uh…he's…"

"What Raven is trying to say is that I'm the father," Beast Boy supplied, offering a hand to Dr. Rhee.

Raven shot him a grateful look as Rhee enthusiastically shook his hand. It was still so hard to wrap her mind around. Saying it out loud wasn't easy. And she surely didn't have much practice at it.

"I assumed as much," Rhee said as she pulled back and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "It's always nice to see the father accompany Mom on these trips. The more knowledge they have, the easier these things go." She spared Beast Boy a glance. "Do you intend to be in the delivery room with us when the time comes?"

Raven felt her face flame a shade of maroon, a color that showed up so well on her pale skin. "Oh…um…we…" They hadn't discussed anything like that yet, and she wasn't quite sure what to say. Honestly, she wasn't even sure how she felt about it. She wasn't certain she wanted him in the room while she was so vulnerable. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to be without him when she was so vulnerable. "He—"

"I'll be in the delivery room," Beast Boy said firmly.

Raven arched a brow at him in surprise, but didn't comment. She wouldn't question him in front of Dr. Rhee, but it was something they needed to discuss first. She followed the doctor's simple instruction to lay back as her mind continued to whir.

She wondered if having him here was a mistake. Sure, he was excellent moral support. No one would ever question that. But him being here while she spoke to the doctor made it all _real_. She'd never had anyone in with her at a visit like this and it was making her anxious. What if he…looked.

Sure, it was a silly fear everything considered, especially since he'd had his mouth on the most intimate parts of her body, the ones she was trying so desperately to protect the modesty of. But there was a difference between him going down on her in the dark, with both of their hormones riding them, and what was happening now. It kind of shattered the illusion and was far from sexy.

The doctor felt cautiously along her belly, asking a question here and there. So far, it was all fairly standard. Rhee asked the date of her last menstrual cycle and questions about any pregnancy symptoms she might be experiencing.

After a blissful ten minutes of distracting questions, Rhee patted the foot holsters on the side of the table. "Feet up. Let's take an internal peek at what we have going on."

Raven's eyes automatically darted to Beast Boy. She was relieved to see the blush on his cheeks and they way he averted his eyes to the ceiling. At least she wasn't the only one feeling the nerves. It was somewhat reassuring to know he wasn't as calm and collected as he seemed.

Sliding down to the edge of the table, Raven put her feet in the stirrups and leaned back. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the next few minutes to pass quickly.

As the doctor began her examination, she continued with the questions. "As this is a unique pregnancy, I'd like to monitor things closer than I would the average human pregnancy. Raven, I'm well aware of your genetic history, but…" She trailed off. "Beast Boy, I think I should perhaps get a medical report from you. Just so we have an idea of any complications we can expect. The combination of two very exceptional sets of genes could create unexpected results. We want to make sure we are making the safest decisions for your child."

Raven flinched as cold fingers pressed inside of her. She couldn't think of anything more awkward than having someone's hand inside of her while discussing her sex life with Beast Boy. Of all the humiliating situations she'd been in, this was the winner. One night. They were together one night and now they were discussing what the combination of their genetics would look like.

Doctor Rhee pushed back from the table and removed her gloves. "I'm happy to report everything looks good. Healthy." She offered Raven a warm smile. "Sometimes pregnancies like these show unique qualities right from the beginning, but I've detected nothing of the sort so far."

"That's good," Raven said slowly.

Rhee pulled out a small device and opened Raven's gown in the front, just over her belly. Squirting some gel onto Raven's stomach, she pressed the small wand in the goop and swirled it around. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "The…the heartbeat?"

Rhee nodded. "Yes. It's a wonderful sound, I assure you." She held up a finger, and Raven found herself holding her breath. A moment later, a soft whirring sound filled the room.

"Is that…is that it?" Raven asked in a squeak. On the doctor's nod, she let out her breath in a harsh exhale of surprise. It was such a soft, delicate sound. It was terrifying and foreign…and amazing. Her hand reached out for Beast Boy's and he immediately took it.

He squeezed her hand tightly between both of his and leaned forward in his seat to get closer.

She tilted her head to look at him and found an expression of awe on his face.

His ears were curved as if he were listening intently, and a small smile crept up his lips. His gaze found hers, and his eyes crinkled with his deepening smile.

A moment passed between them, a moment that held so much meaning. They'd already stated they were both in this together, as a team. Hearing that small whirring heartbeat had only cemented it. She could tell by the determined and almost proud look on his face that he was committed to this. He was going to be here, every step of the way.

Many of her own fears evaporated at that sound. She'd been harboring the fear that she wouldn't want this baby, that she was never meant to be a mother. She knew she had a long way to go, but just that small flicker of life from inside of her had filled her with a realization that she would do anything to protect that little heartbeat. Anything.

As Beast Boy lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, she felt a rush of gratitude toward him. She realized there were worse people she could be in this situation with. In fact, if this was going to happen to her, she couldn't picture anyone else she'd rather be with in this totally messed up situation with than him. That realization hit her like a punch in the gut, and she tightened her grip on his hand. She was suddenly so very glad he'd decided to come with her today. Gladder than she could ever put into words.

OOOOO

A week had passed since her doctor visit, and Raven was feeling more and more pregnant each day. Perhaps it was just knowing that she was pregnant, but the signs were suddenly there. She'd started prenatal vitamins, and they always made her feel nauseous in the mornings. Thankfully, she had refrained from vomiting, but she had a feeling she was going to need to switch to a different brand of vitamins. She was not going to last another six months like this.

As she sat on her bed with her head in her hands, she tried very hard to ignore the symptom that had been plaguing her the past few days. She'd read this might happen and had scoffed at the idea. Now…now it wasn't so funny.

A knock sounded at her door and Beast Boy poked his head inside. "You feeling okay, Rae? You've been holed up in here for a while."

She offered him a weak smile and forced herself to her feet. "Yeah. I'm fine…I suppose. I just…pregnancy symptoms," she said vaguely.

He was across the room in a second. He was always right there any time she vocalized something that had to do with the pregnancy. "What can I do to help?"

She let out a wry laugh and shook her head. "Trust me, this is one you don't want to help with. I'll just have to muddle through."

He frowned. "No. If there's something I can do I want to do it. I told you, anything you need, I am here."

"Beast Boy." She gave him a stern look. "This… Well, it's not something as simple as running out to get me ice cream at midnight because I've got a craving." Something he'd done for her two nights ago. "This is a different sort of…craving."

"Raven," he said firmly. "Whatever it is you need—"

Unable to take it anymore, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips forcefully to his.

He gave a sound of surprise and pulled back to look at her. "Raven…what is this?"

A whimper of desperation escaped her. "I'm horny." Admitting it out loud was even more embarrassing than kissing him. But it was out there now. "I need…" She squirmed uncomfortably. "I never was one for self-pleasure. But I can feel the tension building to the point I feel like I'm going to explode."

She clutched desperately at his shirt with one hand, her other stroking its way along his lower abdomen, feeling the muscle there. It amped up her need, made her crave him more. "Everything is so sensitive. I feel like I'm going insane."

She looked up at him with a pleading expression as she fingered the button of his slacks. "You said you'd do anything to ease my symptoms…" She bit her lip, her eyes dancing with desperation. "Does that include this?"

"Raven…" His voice was wary.

She tugged at the button of his pants. He didn't stop her, which she took as a good sign. "You've been taunting me for two days…" She unzipped his fly before reaching her hand inside to cup him through his briefs. She found him half hard already and it drew a sharp inhale of approval from her.

"I'm not sure this is a wise idea…"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," she purred, standing on her tiptoes to feather her lips across his. "It's just a symptom like anything else. You promised…"

"I promised to take care of your needs. I'm not sure this constitutes—"

"I need it," she said firmly. " _Need_ it." She'd never been so consumed by something before. Not rage. Not bravery. Not anything. It was like she couldn't think around this desire. She was so desperate. She felt on the verge of tears. She—who was so good at controlling her emotions—was on the verge of losing it. She knew it had to be pregnancy hormones, but that didn't make it any easier. "I need you." Her words came out strangled, telling how close she was to losing it.

Those simple words seemed to freeze him in place. He stared down at her, his green eyes wide. "Raven…" She could see him warring with himself. He wanted her. On some deep, subconscious level she often ignored, she knew he'd always wanted her. He was just actually close to caving to his desires this time.

"I need you," she whimpered. "Only you." It could only be him. Though they'd only been together once, and they obviously had no commitment to each other, the thought of sleeping with anyone else appalled her. She would rather suffer through what she was feeling for another six months, even if it meant losing her mind, than sleep with someone other than him.

One moment he was gazing down into her eyes. The next, his mouth was crashing down onto hers. Her desperate pleading had broken the spell. His arm curved around her waist and he stepped forward to place his body against hers.

Her arm slipped around his neck, holding his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him and moaned into his at the feel of his hands stroking along her hips. His touch felt electrified. Everywhere he touched seemed to zing with energy. No other man had ever been able to bring such a reaction from her. She was afraid to look too closely at that, as she knew where thoughts like that would lead. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop.

He walked her backward toward her bed, guiding her without ever removing his lips from hers.

It was when they tumbled to the mattress that she finally pulled away with a soft sound. As much as she wanted this to happen, there were things that needed mentioned first. "Garfield…" She placed a hand to his chest, pushing him back slightly so she could gaze up at him. "This…it can't be like last time."

Confusion filled his features. "What do you mean?"

"Last time was…amazing. It was hands down the best sex I've ever had. But… We can't… Being pregnant I'm not sure it's wise…"

His brows rose in surprise as he seemed to catch on to what she hinted at. "You mean you don't think we should be rough?" At her nod, he burst into laughter. "You think I don't know how to do it without being rough?"

She shrugged, knowing her cheeks had to be bright red with embarrassment. "How could I possibly know what you're capable of? We slept together one night."

He nodded. "Fair enough." Settling in on top of her, he placed his arms on either side of her head. His hands moved to her hair and he gently ran his finger through it. "We don't exactly have much history together in that department."

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. "But rest assured, I can do gentle." He kissed her again. "My animal instincts caused my reactions last time, sure. But they will also guide me now. They would never let me do anything that would put either one of you in danger. You never have to worry about that. Ever. I will always take care of you."

His words were stated as simple fact, but they sent a tremor through her. She'd never had anyone take care of her before. Sure, she had teammates and they looked out for each other, but this was different. The deep, assured way he spoke left no question that he intended to look out for her, for their child, no matter the circumstances. The weight of his tone meant she was more than just any teammate. They would never be _just teammates_ ever again. His life had become about protecting their child, and that would always bring them back together.

Their child. It was still such a hard concept to grasp. They were having a baby together. For better or for worse, their lives were now linked forever.

"Don't look so serious," he said with a little chuckle. He lowered his lips to her throat, kissing a slow path along her jawline. "It makes me feel like I'm not doing my job good enough."

Raven moaned and arched her neck, giving him better access as he drew her fully back into the moment. She gave a little gasp then a chuckle as he dragged his tongue up the side of her throat. "You're most decidedly doing a good job."

"Excellent." His right hand edged its way under her shirt, and he tiptoed his fingers along her lower belly. "Now if only I could get Robin to admit as much, life would be just peachy," he teased. His fingers inched upward, grazing along the cup of her bra.

She'd stopped wearing her leotard when Robin put her on inactive duty, and she was suddenly very grateful for the easier access this gave Beast Boy. She wiggled underneath him, trying to free herself of the baggy sweater.

Taking her hint, he tugged it up over her head, mussing her hair in the process, and tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. The instant it was gone, he trailed his kisses down the center of her chest, making his way lower to the cleavage at the top of her bra. He used his nose to nuzzle the exposed flesh there.

As he continued to nestle and kiss at her breasts, his fingers curled into the waistband of her pants and he tugged them down. His long fingers caressed along the bare flesh of her thighs, trailing gentle patterns along her skin.

Her pants were around her ankles, so Raven kicked her feet to rid herself of them. She was suddenly in her bra and panties underneath him. She noted that he was still fully dressed. That made her feel even more exposed to him. Why was it he had a way of always making her feel vulnerable? She did not want to examine that too closely, because it was another question in which she had a feeling she wouldn't be comfortable with the answer.

She pushed her hands under his t-shirt and greedily explored his toned abs. It sent a throb of yearning through her. He was so hot. When had he gotten so hot? And how had she failed to notice until recently? He was muscular in all the right places without being excessively huge. She could feel the strength in his arms as he shifted on the bed to trail a hand lazily up the inside of her thigh.

She slipped her arms around his back, feeling the toned muscle there twitch under her touch. She smiled into his shoulder, pleased she could draw a reaction from him. She was just about to request he remove his shirt when his hand slipped fully up her thigh until he was caressing her through her thin panties.

His fingers pressed at the silky material, stroking her where she most needed it.

She gave a hiss and arched up into his questing fingers. "Please…" Her voice was a desperate whimper that should have embarrassed her. She was beyond caring. "Please, I need you."

His head lifted from where he was pressing light kisses along her jaw, and he looked into her violet colored eyes. "As much as I would love to draw this out all night, I can see that you really do need this."

She nodded, feeling the urgency building with each second that passed. She wasn't sure she would survive much longer without him inside of her. "Yes. Please."

He nodded. "Okay." There was a moment's hesitation in his eyes, before he lifted off of her and tugged his shirt over his head. It hit the floor next to her discarded top. Climbing from the bed, he tugged off his jeans, tossing them to the side as well. Then with seeming zero reservation, he stripped off his briefs and carelessly threw them to the side.

He stood naked above her, staring down at her nearly nude form for a long moment.

"What?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head, his eyes swimming with emotion. "I just…this," he finally said, waving a hand at her. "My beast wants you so badly— _I_ want you so badly. You're mine." Before she could protest, he lifted a hand to stop her. "And I know that comes with limitations. I know you're not ready for anything more than this, but you're…you're still mine."

He crawled up the bed, making his way between her knees. Lowering his head, he pressed a kiss to her belly. "This is still my baby. You're the mother of my child, and in some ways, that will always make you mine. Mine to defend. Mine to protect."

He grinned up at her wryly. "And I know you don't need it. But that makes me want to be that guy for you all the more. Because I know you can handle yourself." He pressed another kiss to her stomach. "I would never step in and interfere unless I felt you truly needed me. Every animal instinct in me feels like you're the perfect mate because of this. You're not some weak damsel that needs saving. I know on some basic, animalistic level that I'm not the only one with the ability to protect this child."

His fingers curled into the waistband of her panties and he slid them down her legs. "I would die for you, Raven. Either of you. That's a terrifying certainty, but it's also a very empowering feeling. Because I feel like my life finally has meaning. True meaning."

The emotions outpouring for him were enough to drown her. She could barely breathe around them. She wasn't sure whether she should run from them or immerse herself in the overwhelming sensation.

Realizing it was too late to run, she reached out to cup his face in her hands. "Shut up and kiss me." And with that, she drew his mouth down to hers. Kissing him was like being branded by him. She felt it sear its way down her throat, through each of her limbs. He was right. In some ways, she would always be his. It might not be the ways she'd hoped for after their first night together. It might not be what she'd envisioned for them, but she was his nonetheless.

She felt tears of sorrow, of loss, prick at her eyes and she forced them back. She might not have him how she'd desired, but he was still here. She still had right now. Maybe they weren't destined to ever be a real couple—and honestly, that might be for the best, as they had such different personalities—but they were great teammates. They might actually make all right parents.

"Stop thinking," he whispered against her lips. "Just feel." The he slid himself inside of her. The movement was tantalizingly slow, until he was nearly to the hilt. Then he shifted his hips swiftly, and jammed the last little bit of himself in with slight force.

The sudden shift in momentum had a gasp escaping her. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and every other thought than what he was doing to her raced from her mind. "Oh yes," she whimpered. "Like that."

Beast Boy chuckled and withdrew from her. Then he repeated his actions. The beginning of his thrust was so slow and gentle it had her hips rising for more. Then he pressed that last inch into her with force. It was far from rough. It was simply firm and deep. The contrast had her entire body quivering. It felt so good her eyes practically rolled back in her head. He was so good at this. So good.

She'd asked him not to be rough, and he was fulfilling that request. That didn't make sex with him any less toe curling. His slow movements were like a tease. It had her gripping at his backside and pulling him tighter against her.

Every time he gave that last little firm thrust it rotated his hipbone against her clit. She whimpered, squirming underneath him. "Please…" Her nails dug into his backside and she sank her teeth lightly into his shoulder, biting down. It was the only thing that kept her from screaming.

His thrusts came quicker, but he was no less gentle with her. He was being careful, so careful, even as he shoved himself as deeply inside of her as he could possibly go.

It was this that had her crashing over the edge shortly after he'd picked up his pace. Her body tightened around his, spasming and dragging him over with her.

He groaned into her ear, his hands clutching fistfuls of her hair as he spilled himself inside of her. She looked up at him, and his mouth found hers once again. Each kiss grew longer, slower. His mouth danced with hers, his tongue caressing along her own. He held her until they were both done trembling, until they'd both regained their breath.

Then he carefully rolled himself off of her. He climbed to his feet and held a hand out to help her up. "Come on. Let's go get a bath."

She frowned, not taking his hand. "A bath?"

"Yeah. You know, the place people soak to relax their tired muscles."

"Gar, that… I'm not sure it's…" She swallowed nervously. "The whole naked thing…"

He snorted. "I've had my tongue on nearly every inch of you. I think we're beyond being worried about being naked around one another."

She flushed at his obvious statement. He had a good point. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen everything she had to offer. "Yes, but—"

"I'm playing by your rules, Raven," he said with a little sigh. "Despite how I feel about them." He waved a hand defeatedly in the air. "We're just friends. No romance. No white picket fence. Just friends who scratch that sexual itch when it arises. I'm trying here. It goes against every instinct in me, but I'm trying." He shook his head. "But you have to give a little too. You can't ask me to do this and then…shut me out. The animal part of me…it makes me want—no _need_ —to take care of you." He shrugged helplessly. "I took care of your needs. Now I'm asking you to care of mine."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not asking you to fall madly in love with me. I fully understand that's not in the cards. I'm asking you to lounge in the bath with me and let he hold you for a few minutes. It doesn't have to mean anything. I just need to appease my inner animal. It's something built into me that I physically can't change. These urges are a part of me. It's not something I can tamp down. Instinct doesn't understand the friend zone."

She gaped at him, unsure of how to respond. She hadn't realized his animal nature had such a hold of him. Until recently, she'd thought he had it all under control. But they'd added the complication of hormones and feelings and (gulp) offspring to that. She had been so caught up on how this pregnancy was physically toying with her that she forgot to stop and assess how he was struggling as well. In the scheme of things, after what she'd just asked of him, conceding to a bath together wasn't unreasonable for her to give in return. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. A bath is…it's fine."

Her fear was that the two of them bathing together wasn't going to keep them in a place of friendship, but she should have thought about that before she asked him to have sex with her. If either of them had crossed the line, it was her. Not him. She could give this to him. She _should_ give this to him.

He smiled at her concession. Then he offered her a little wink before strolling off toward the bathroom. In the doorway, he paused to grin at her over his shoulder. He rubbed a hand along it with a playful grin. "What was with the biting, Rae? It was unbelievably hot, but I thought I was the one with the inner beasts?" With a laugh, he ducked into the bathroom before she could do more than glare.

And there was the usual Beast Boy. Joking, teasing…driving her crazy. Though it did ease the tension out of the room. He was good at that. It was also something she needed in her life. It was probably what drew her to him in the first place. No matter the mission, no matter her injuries of the emotions flying about, she never would have slept with either of the other guys. There was something about Gar that called to her.

She could hear him in the bathroom, filling the tub and messing with things. She frowned. He was far too comfortable in her personal space. Lazily, she rolled to her feet and padded in the direction of the bath. As she entered the room, he was just dribbling a little bit of scented oil into the water.

"I didn't make it too hot, as I read somewhere that wasn't healthy for a fetus." He grinned over at her. "Though any kid of ours is going to be tough as nails. Something like hot water won't slow him or her down. Still…always best to be safe."

"Been reading a lot of baby books?" she asked in amusement. "And here I thought nothing would get you to stray from graphic novels."

He flushed as he climbed into the tub. "Terror will do that to you." He sank into the water and leaned back against the rim. "I was so panicked when I first started to suspect… I think I read every online article I could get my hands on. Kept a book or two hidden under my pillow that I perused every night before bed, too."

She gaped at him for a moment, surprised by this. "That is just…bizarre." She shook her head and, at his frown, explained. "I was completely oblivious to the changes in my body and you were busy reading baby books. I have to be the worst mother ever."

"Hey." He reached a hand out to grab her wrist and he tugged her closer to the tub. "You are not the worst mother. Plenty of women don't realize they are pregnant. Had I not had an inner animal breathing down my neck and freaking out about the changes to your scent, I probably would still be clueless. I'm not the most observant guy," he admitted with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know," she said with a little smirk. "You notice more than you think." There were plenty of examples. He was the only one who knew how to make her tea the way she liked it and notice when she desperately needed a cup. Or the only one to know when she needed a good joke. He also noticed when she wanted to be alone, and made a point to do the opposite. Which was what she sometimes secretly needed. So she had to disagree about him not being observant.

"I notice that you're not in this bath with me yet and its driving me crazy."

She pursed her lips at him and let her gaze flick over him. He looked so completely relaxed lounging in her bathtub. She wished she could let go of her tension half as well as he did. She was still stressing about climbing naked into that tub with him. On the other hand, she was currently standing in front of him, completely naked.

Giving in, she lifted a leg and climbed carefully into the tub. He shifted, spreading his legs so she could fit easily between them, and she sank down into the warm water. She stayed frozen, stiff, as she sat in font of him. She tried her hardest to keep her legs from brushing against his, but there was only so much room.

He let out a little growl of frustration and wrapped an arm around her ribs, just under her breasts. Gently, he pulled her back against him, until she reclined against his chest. Then he gave a sound of contentment and rested his forearms on the rim of the tub.

She felt him sink deeper into the water as something close to a purr rumbled in his chest and followed him down. The temperature was nice and his body was comforting. Despite her reservations, she felt herself relaxing. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she remained that way, tucked in against him. She may have even dozed a bit. It was only when the water began to chill that she realized they'd been in here a long while.

Blinking her eyes open, she stared at the spigot at the end of the tub and decided she wasn't ready to get out yet. He'd said this was for him, to appease his inner beast, but it was pleasant for her as well. It was nearly as good as meditating at calming her emotions.

Using her soul self, she twisted on the hot water handle to heat up the water a bit. As she watched it fill, she felt him stir behind her, as if he'd just opened his own eyes to see what she was doing. She suddenly had had a curious thought as he settled comfortably back in. She'd admittedly always found him a bit much. His personality clashed so much with hers that the thought of finding his presence so relaxing was…odd.

She suddenly wondered if it wasn't _her_ that felt so pleased to be around him. She was growing another human, a human that could very well have a personality like his but powers like hers. What if it was the baby who found him so comforting to be around? It could have her sensitivity to emotions and enjoyed being around the positive spirit of his or her father. It was a startling thought. And a possible one. She was into her second trimester now. The baby would have ears to hear Garfield's voice. It wasn't a crazy theory that it liked being around him and found his voice soothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by him lifting a hand and brushing her hair back away from her neck. "Sorry. It was tickling my jaw."

The feel of his fingers sliding along her neck brought a soft moan from her before she could restrain it. Her body seemed to be on high alert any time he was around. She wanted him. There was no denying that. He knew how to bring her body to heights no one else had ever managed. And she wasn't skilled at hiding this attraction yet. It was so new and always seemed to catch her by surprise.

He froze behind her, obviously having heard the sound. "I thought we scratched that itch," he whispered against her ear.

The feel of his breath hot against her ear had her squirming in the water. Unfortunately, that meant she was squirming against his very naked groin. He hissed at the sensation and his hand gripped the rim of the tub tightly, until his green knuckles turned a pale mint color from the strain.

"Being around you makes me…itchy." She cringed at her admission, and her horrible wording. But he didn't seem bothered by it in the least. He gave an amused chuckle and sat up slightly in the warming water.

"Then let me help you with that." He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "I do believe it's one of my duties." His arms lifted from the rim of the tub and he tiptoed his fingertips along her thighs.

She shivered at the sensation. "Gar…we shouldn't…" Despite her words, her body relaxed back into his and goosebumps rose in anticipation on her skin. It was such a bad idea to keep doing this. A close second to jumping into a relationship. Even knowing that, she couldn't stop herself from snuggling in against his shoulder.

"Let me take care of your needs, Raven. I want to." His feet suddenly locked around her ankles and he pushed them toward the sides of the tub, forcing her legs open. "We're just friends." His fingertips traveling down the insides of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her core. "We're a special type of friends. The kind that fuck each other in the bathtub."

She shivered at his harsh language. She remembered the days when he was an awkward teenager embarrassed to even whisper a curse word. Now, he'd grown. He was no longer that teenager, and he had no problem talking dirty to her if it meant getting laid. "It can't…"

"It can't mean anything," he breathed into her ear. "I know. I hate it, but I know."

She shuddered as he found the spot she most wanted him to touch. He circled a finger against her clit before trailing downward, down enough so he could slip a finger inside of her. She arched back against him with a gasp. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. She knew this wasn't fair to him. She'd have to be blind to miss the fact that he wanted more. But she just couldn't risk the consequences of giving herself to him fully. Losing him would break her. She knew that, so she needed to protect herself against such an outcome.

"Don't be sorry." He slowly slid his finger in and out of her, rubbing his palm against her clit with every stroke. "A relationship between us would have been an uphill battle. I think we both realized that. There would have been more than a few arguments and instances of butting heads. I would have tried it, of course. I would have jumped in and given it my best. But there was no guarantee…" He pressed his lips to her neck. "I get the fact that with a baby on the way, we can't be jumping into a relationship that might not work. We don't have the luxury to play around. I mourn the fact that we can't give this a try. But I also know that this is an amazing journey we're about to embark on together, and we need to be on good terms for that." He let his tongue travel up her neck. "I can't have you the way I want you, so these little interludes will have to be enough."

She shivered, her tiny hands clutching at his forearms. She wasn't sure how he was capable of having a conversation while he was fingering her. She knew he was aroused—she could feel it. But he was still holding a rational conversation while he had her squirming and panting under his ministrations.

He slid his thumb over a particularly sensitive spot and she hissed. Her knees pressed tightly against his in her attempt to widen her legs to give him better access. Her teeth bit into her lip until she feared she might draw blood. It was all too much—and yet not enough.

With a soft curse, she spun in the water until she was facing him. With a quick movement, she was suddenly straddling his lap. She sank down onto him, guiding him inside of her. They'd already had sex once this evening. What was once more?

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock at the sudden change, but his eyes quickly closed and he let out a groan of pleasure. "Every time I think I have the upper hand…"

She rocked forward on top of him, driving him deeper inside of her. Her wet hands found his face and she cupped it in her palms. Her mouth descended on his, something she'd tried to convince herself to avoid, as it was too intimate for fuck buddies. She kissed him with every pent-up emotion and feeling inside of her. "This will have to be enough," she whispered into his mouth, answering to his earlier statement. "It has to be enough."

But even as she said it, she knew she was failing at this bargain. She'd stupidly allowed him to worm his way inside her heart. The expression on his face alone when hearing their child's heartbeat had been enough to do her in. He was so good to her—so good _for_ her.

Until he wasn't. And the fear that the day would come where they realized they weren't meant to be together kept her from ever letting them give it a try. It was too big of a risk. She needed him too much. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

So she kept herself from ever having him.

Well, she kept herself from more than this, more than sex. It was unfair. And cruel. Hating herself for her cowardice, she took her frustration out on his unsuspecting lip. She bit down into it, tugging at it.

He did not seem to mind. He groaned, his arms coming around her back as his hips lifted to meet hers.

She dug her nails into the flesh of his back and she rocked her hips almost wildly atop his. Water splashed from the bath, soaking the floor, but she didn't care. All that mattered was reaching completion, of feeling him reach that peak along with her.

With each swivel of her hips, water escaped the side of the tub. The rhythmic sound of the liquid hitting the floor only drove her on. The pleasure built and built. She found each kiss growing more desperate, each touch more frantic.

Until with a ragged cry into his mouth, she crashed over the edge. Her orgasm swept through her, her body clamping down around his like a vise.

He uttered an animalistic growl into her shoulder, his teeth grazing her bare flesh. His hands tightened on her hips as he held her still, allowing himself to spill inside of her.

Raven's head dropped to his shoulder, and she struggled to discipline her panting breaths. She permitted herself a moment, curled up against him, his familiar scent bringing her a sense of calm. She wanted to stay curled up in his arms forever. She wanted to allow herself to love him…but she couldn't.

No matter how hard her heart fought her head on this, no matter how much she might want it, she couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him. Squeezing her eyes closed in regret, she permitted herself one last moment of listening to his thundering heartbeat before she lifted her head. "I should probably get to bed…"

She felt him stiffen beneath her and hated herself for it.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you want me to—"

"No. I can get myself to bed. Thank you." She climbed awkwardly from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

He followed her lead, wrapping a towel around his waist. It was almost silly, after what they'd just done, but she needed that barrier. She needed to return to her more reserved self. Otherwise, she might give in and there would be no undoing it. "Um…thank you for…your assistance."

He frowned. She saw him struggling with himself for a moment before he finally offered her a small smile. "Any time, Raven. That's what I'm here for." He made a face of amusement at this. "To help you with things," he corrected. "Not just for sex."

"I know, Garfield." She stared at him for a moment more in longing. Then she crossed her arms protectively over her chest and took a step back. "Goodnight."

His injured expression made her feel as if she'd just used him. That wasn't was this was…right? She suddenly found herself feeling guilty and didn't like it.

"We should maybe spend tomorrow morning making a list of baby supplies we're going to need," she offered. It felt premature, but she suddenly wanted to remind him of what they were fighting for here. She wanted to remind him that he was important to her for more than just sex. "I'd like to get your opinion on a couple things, see what you think."

A smile spread across his lips and it eased the ache in her heart somewhat.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said, his eagerness plain on his face. "I'll see you in the morning, Rae."

She offered him a little wave as he headed for the door. "Goodnight, Gar." She stood rooted to the spot, watching him walk away from her. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She had to tamp down the feelings she had for him, as she couldn't afford to let him become aware of them.

He couldn't know that her heart sped up when he entered a room. He couldn't know that she woke thinking about him. He couldn't know that his kiss ignited desires in her for things she'd never thought she would want. She couldn't let him know any of that. So she would do what she did best. She'd hide it. And maybe, eventually, she'd stop loving him.


	4. Living A Lie

_Nw150—Sorry, but you're in for a bit more emotional conflict. I can't just wrap things up nice and neatly already. But rest assured, if things progressed as planned, this should be the worst of it. All uphill from here!_

 _Sanzojoe—Yep! Feel guilty for being so hard on Robin. You've gone and hurt his feelings. Lol._

 _Magma Writes—I appreciate the kind words. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _Mr. Ursine—Your review cracked me up. I accept your demands and will try my hardest._

 _TheAlienHeart—You are too right. Poor Rae Rae just doesn't get that she can't shut her emotions off and forget they exist. This upcoming chapter will prove as much._

 _WitchinMoonlight—Oh, I wish I could get the hang of naming these chapters and getting it all lined up correctly. I've deleted a few after realizing they weren't loaded/named correctly. And I had this fear of deleting the entire story if I messed with the first chapter. So...there you have it. I lack certain technology skills. But I do think I fixed it. Thank you for the positive feedback, by the way!_

 **Living A Lie**

Raven stood in front of the refrigerator with a frown on her lips. She stared in at the contents with frustration. She was hungry and she had a craving for… Giving a growl of annoyance, she slammed the fridge shut and marched over to where Cyborg sat at the table. "Let me have some of that," she grumbled, snatching a piece of bacon off of his plate.

"Hey!" he cried in outrage. "Just because you're pregnant that doesn't mean you can—" One look at her expression seemingly changed his mind. "Wait, I was wrong. It totally means you can steal my bacon. Go ahead, girl."

She sent him an intimidating look before biting into the crispy slice of bacon. The instant it touched her tongue, bile rose in her throat and she gagged. Her stomach rolled with displeasure and she jumped to her feet. "What is wrong with this bacon?" she asked in horror. Rushing to the garbage can, she spit it out. Then she scraped at her tongue, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with the bacon, Rae."

"It tastes awful."

"How dare you!" He pulled his plate in toward his chest, as if to protect said bacon from her harsh accusations. "Never insult a man's bacon."

"And it smells awful." She placed her index finger under her nose to block the scent, silently pleading with her stomach to stop its frantic tossing.

"You're lucky you get a pass because you're pregnant, because those are some very hurtful words."

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep it away from me, okay?" She marched back over to the fridge and yanked the door open. Again. She was still glaring in at the contents when Beast Boy sauntered into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look…more annoyed than usual."

Unable to help herself, she spun on him in anger. "You! You're the problem!"

His eyes widened at suddenly being ambushed. " _Me_?" he squeaked. He approached where she stood cautiously, like a frightened dog approaching its agitated owner, unsure if it had done something wrong.

They'd been getting along so well recently, so she knew her outburst was probably a surprise. But her recent discovery was too annoying to be ignored. "Yes. You!" She poked a finger into his chest. " _You_ put a baby in me and now I can't eat meat!"

" _What_?" he asked in astonishment.

Cyborg sat up in his chair, wide eyed. "What?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "I can't eat meat. I've been trying for days. It's like it all tastes…wrong." She kicked the fridge door. "And I've been craving…" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. "Craving…" She closed her eyes, giving in to the mortifying words. "Tofu."

Cyborg burst into laughter—and she opened her eyes to glare at him once again—but Beast Boy's expression became thoughtful.

"It's a vegetarian," she said hopelessly. "This baby…it's like you. It doesn't want meat. It wants vegetables. And tofu."

Garfield's expression became one of sympathy as the realization of her sudden life change sank in. "Let me cook you something." He gently pulled her back from the fridge and grabbed tofu, some green peppers, and spinach. Then he headed to the stove, grabbing a skillet along the way.

Seeing him at the stove cooking her breakfast dissipated her anger. With a little sigh, she crossed the kitchen and joined him, leaning an elbow on the counter beside him. "I…I think the baby… I think it's like you," she said quietly. "A shapeshifter."

He turned to her with a look of amazement. "Really?" His lips tugged into a grin. "What makes you say that?"

There was no mistaking the proud look in his eyes and it brought a small smile to her lips as well. "My body…there are changes. Besides the whole tofu thing." She shrugged a shoulder. "I can smell better. My vision seems improved. I feel like…like I'm getting a touch of what your powers must be like. I figure that's coming from…" Trailing off, she waved a hand at her slightly rounded stomach.

Cyborg spun in his chair to face them. "That actually makes sense. A lot of mothers crave certain foods and avoid others during pregnancy. And when their child grows a bit, they tend to like or dislike those same foods. I've read that powers can work much the same way for pregnant super heroes."

Raven frowned at him. "Why do you know about pregnant super heroes?"

He snorted. "When we found out you were pregnant, BB wasn't the only one who started doing his research."

"You've been reading baby books?" she asked in astonishment.

Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest and arched his brow. "I have."

He didn't elaborate, but he didn't need to. Cyborg was treating this baby like a member of the team. Already, he was doing his research to help acclimate everyone to the new situation. He was doing what he could to make the transition easier, safer. She'd known her friends had claimed they were all behind her, but here was proof. It brought a wave of affection for him. "I…wow. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. It's going to be a learning experience for us all, but it's going to be a good one. This baby is a new beginning for the Titans. I'm proud of you two for choosing to rally together and work as a team. You know you have our full support for something like this."

"And speaking of support…" Robin's voice came from the doorway as he entered the kitchen. He had the morning's newspaper tucked under his arm, but instead of settling down to read it like he did most mornings, he placed it to the side and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Are you two ready to go over your interview one last time before heading out this morning?"

Raven's stomach flipped at the reminder. She glanced out the large windows to the dark city beyond. The Titans were all up early—before the sun had even risen—because she and Beast Boy had an interview this morning on _Good Morning, Jump City_. It was the biggest morning talk show in the area, and the two of them were going on to announce her pregnancy.

Robin had wisely advised them to take the situation public on their own before reporters started noticing her absence on the battlefield. He'd said it was better to get ahead of the situation, and she'd agreed.

"Are you still looking to reveal things as a planned pregnancy?" he asked.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. On his nod, she addressed Robin. "We are." Her stomach growled at the smells wafting up from the skillet in front of her. The scent of peppers and tofu had never been more appealing. "Like it or not, I suppose I'm considered a role model to young girls in the city." She used air quotes around the words "role model", as regardless of her heroic actions, the media didn't often have nice things to say about her. "Unplanned teen pregnancy doesn't really paint me in a favorable light. It's better for the Titans' reputation if Beast Boy and I pose as a couple in the public eye. A planned pregnancy—though reckless—will look better. And it sets a better example for inner city kids who look at us for moral guidance."

Robin nodded. "I agree that is the best angle to take publicly, but…"

"You would never ask us to lie," Beast Boy supplied as he turned off the oven and split the contents of his skillet between two plates. "We know."

"And under normal circumstances, we wouldn't," Raven admitted, snatching a green pepper from the plate Beast Boy placed in front of her and popping it into her mouth. She savored the flavor before continuing. "The only reason I think we should lie is for the example it sets to the city's youth. That we support unprotected sex and one-night stands isn't the message we want to put out there. I think the best option is to make up some fairytale romance and run with it."

Starfire entered the kitchen with a little yawn. She was still in her pajamas—a pink, flamboyant atrocity in Raven's opinion—and looked as though she'd just rolled out of bed. "Well, then…" She yawned again, stretching her arms above her head. "Let me help dazzle you up for your interview. I will make sure you are the most beautiful, glowing pregnant woman the world has ever seen."

Raven shot her friend a look of gratitude. All of the Titans were up before dawn to help with this big day. Starfire was going to handle her attire, something Raven always struggled with for interviews. Robin had gotten up to talk tactics with them. While Cyborg had spent the previous evening going over potential questions with them. Everyone was behind them. They had the full support of their team as they went forward with this announcement. It was a good feeling, especially since she was more nervous for this interview than any other of her entire life. There was nothing more terrifying than knowing that in a few short hours, the entire world would know she was carrying the baby of a teammate.

OOOOO

Raven settled herself nervously beside Beast Boy on the interview couch of _Good Morning, Jump City_.

Across from her, the host, Gale Peterson, gazed at them with open curiosity. She tucked a lock of her tidy brown bob behind an ear as she asked, "Are you going to give me any clue as to what this interview is about? Robin assured me it was a big announcement, and I'll admit I'm rather curious."

Raven smiled tensely. "Sorry. We wanted to keep it a complete surprise until we're officially on the air." In truth, that gave Gale less time to come up with pesky questions. She was hoping for a quick announcement and a quick departure. It would be like ripping off a Band-Aid. She just wanted it done and over with—one quick, painful yank. Then the healing process could begin.

Gale frowned, but the reaction was momentary. Her professional expression was quickly plastered back into place. "I suppose I'll just have to find out this monumental news for the Titans in a few minutes with the rest of the world." She shuffled her notes for the rest of the morning's show as she grumbled under her breath, "I just don't understand why Robin isn't here himself if this is news that is going to impact the team so dramatically."

Beast Boy offered her a sunny smile, easily distracting the on-air celebrity from her agitation. "Trust me, Gale, when I say it will all makes sense in a couple minutes. And it will totally be worth it to have the exclusive first interview."

She returned his smile, seemingly appeased by this reminder. Having an exclusive with the Titans was always a cat fight between media members, and to be the first to announce major news… Well, it was a big deal. "You do have a point there…"

Before she could say anything else, the cameraman caught her attention with a little wave. "We're back in thirty seconds."

Raven shot Beast Boy a nervous glance. They were about to reveal to the world that they were having a baby together. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. Hell, she wasn't ready for them to be having a baby together either, but that was happening anyway. Might as well add this to the list of things she didn't feel prepared to handle. She drew in a nervous, shaky breath and was surprised when Garfield reached over and took her hand.

He offered her a smile before turning his attention to the camera.

"Four, three, two…" The cameraman pointed at Gale, and she rewarded the audience with a dazzling smile.

"Welcome back to _Good Morning, Jump City_! My guests this morning are none other than two members of the Teen Titans—Beast Boy and Raven." She turned to them with that award-winning smile. "Good morning, you two! And welcome." Her eyes flicked to their joint hands and her brow arched in surprise, but being the professional she was she quickly recovered. "I was asked to reserve this time slot for the two of you because, as I hear it, the Titans have a monumental announcement to make."

Raven sucked in another deep breath. Here it was. It was time. She and Beast Boy had agreed that as she was the one currently carrying a baby in her stomach, as she was the one taking a leave of absence from the team, she should be the one to make the announcement. "Yes, Gale," she said with what she hoped sounded like a pleasant tone—this announcement was supposed to be happy, so she needed to sound that way. She offered the woman a smile she prayed didn't come off as tense as she felt. "We do. And thank you for allowing us this time to share our news with the world."

Gale leaned casually back on her couch, a practiced move that gave her the appearance of welcoming and trustworthy. Raven distrusted most media, so it didn't work, but she appreciated the effort Gale put into her persona.

"So what is it?" Gale asked with put-upon interest. "New uniforms? A new high-tech vehicle? Tell us. We're dying to know what exciting new things are happening at the Tower."

"Nothing quite so extravagant. Our news is on a more personal note." Raven tightened her grip on Garfield's hand and took the plunge. "Beast Boy and I are having a baby."

Gale choked on her next inhale and began coughing. Her eyes were wide with shock as an intern raced her over a bottle of water. She took a quick gulp before placing the bottle on the table beside her. Then she sat forward toward them, her casual attitude completely forgotten. "I must have heard you wrong. Did you say…"

"Beast Boy and I are expecting a child."

A stunned silence hit. It was as if Gale didn't know what to say.

Raven shifted uncomfortably on the couch, wishing that perhaps they had given her a heads up. An uncomfortable silence over the air might be worse than uncomfortable questions.

Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle before saying, "Surprise."

This seemed to jolt Gale back into action. She shook her head as if trying to shake off her shock. Then she offered them a wide smile. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Raven mumbled, trying to appear pleased with such a thing. She truly didn't care what Gale thought. She didn't care what most people thought. She just didn't want to set a poor example for the girls of Jump City. Just because Raven had behaved immaturely and irrationally did not mean they should too.

"But I didn't even know you were dating," Gale said with shock.

Beast Boy chuckled, offering that boyish grin that had so recently gotten Raven into this mess. "We've been very private about our relationship. We try not to let our personal feelings get in the way of our job."

"So this pregnancy…"

Here was the question they'd been preparing for. This was the entire reason they were here. "It was planned," Raven said quickly. "We both know that we're young, but a super hero's life is never guaranteed. We are put into dangerous situations on a daily basis and there's no guarantee we all come home at the end of the night. We hope for that, but the future isn't definite."

Beast Boy slid closer to her on the couch, looping his arm through hers and linking their fingers together. "Because of that uncertainty, we're not like the average couple. Waiting to start a family would normally be wise, but we don't know what tomorrow will bring. We're in love now. We want a family now. So that's what we're doing."

Gale put a hand to her heart at Beast Boy's words, but they caused Raven to swallow thickly. She was never good at interviews, and lying made things even harder.

"That just might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Gale said in a hushed voice.

"It's the truth. I love this woman."

To Raven's surprise, Beast Boy leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I can't wait to have a baby with her. I really can't."

Gale seemed totally and completely captivated with Beast Boy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and couldn't stop smiling. Raven supposed if she was going to get knocked up, she'd chosen well. Garfield was always a media favorite. He seemed he could do no wrong in the public eye. Him playing the excited, expectant father took most of the focus off of her, and it made their situation seem less reckless. How could it be wrong when he looked so happy?

Beast Boy continued with the information, keeping the interview flowing. "We just wanted to let the citizens of Jump City in on our surprise. We've reached a point where it's too exciting not to share. Raven is also taking some time away from action, and we didn't want anyone concerned for her well-being. You can rest assured she's not hurt. She's just busy growing our family."

Gale reached out and placed a hand over the one Beast Boy had resting on the armrest of the couch. "I can assure you the workers here at _Good Morning, Jump City_ are fully behind the two of you. This is wonderful news, and I personally cannot wait to meet this Teeny Titan."

"Teeny Titan," Beast Boy said with a little snicker. "I like that."

Gale patted his hand before sitting back. "Our producers backstage ran through some of our footage and they'd like to show you a little clip they've put together. You may have been quiet about your secret love affair, but apparently the signs were there if anyone bothered to look."

She waved a hand toward a large screen to the left, and a video clip started playing.

Raven's brows arched in surprise at Gale's suggestive words. The signs had been there? It was a total bogus statement. If this woman even knew the truth… What could they possibly have to show? Manipulated camera angles and misleading clips…

The video started with a clip of Raven battling Jinx. She was fighting back and forth with the sorceress, but didn't notice Mammoth charging at her from behind. Beat Boy was suddenly there. In ape form, he scooped Raven up out of the way and rolled, whisking her out of harm's way. As he rolled, his body returned to its human state and the video froze with him on top of her, gazing down into her eyes. The video cut to a different scene. This time it was her offering him a hand up after a particularly nasty fight with Plasmus. She pulled Garfield to his feet and looped his arm over her shoulders. With one arm around his back to support him and the other pressed to his stomach, she helped him hobble to the side of the road. The video then cut to the two of them on a different sidewalk. They were both battle-worn, their uniforms tattered. Beast Boy reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. His gaze seemed to linger on hers.

Raven shifted in agitation in her seat. She remembered that battle. She'd had a chunk of tuna salad in her hair after rolling through a deli while fighting Mad Mod. The gesture hadn't been romantic. He'd been picking egg out of her hair. And the way the clip was slowed down made it seem much more intimate than it was. It made it seem as if his gaze lingered on her lips, but she knew it to be a simple trick of the camera.

Another clip followed of Beast Boy gazing longingly at her during a press conference, his lips curled into an affectionate smile.

Raven blinked in surprise. She didn't remember this one and she couldn't for the life of her remember what the look he was giving her had been for.

The video switched to a clip of them laughing together at the pizza joint the Titans often frequented. As luck would have it, they were in front of an old arcade game with none of the other Titans in sight. Beast Boy was playing the game, while she was laughing at the intensity with which he tackled the machine. She remembered that night, but hadn't realized someone had been filming the two of them together. She'd just been teasing him. It hadn't meant anything… They'd just been having a little bit of fun.

The next clip was from the same night. He was offering her a bite of his pizza—she remembered wanting to try the different sauce he'd gotten on his—and she was leaning into him. He was literally feeding her a bite of his food and the way her arm was positioned made it clear her hand was on his thigh under the table.

She blushed, remembering this moment to be much more innocent than it looked. She'd just leaned over to sample his pizza. Her hand had been placed there innocently. It hadn't meant…

She glanced at Beat Boy to find him smiling fondly at the video. It took everything in her not to frown at his reaction. _She_ knew should be giving the same response. He was acting. That was what this interview was about. Surely, Gale was watching her face for a reaction, watching for confirmation that this video meant something to them.

She forced a smile to her lips as the video ended with the two of them leaning together against a wall, her gazing up at him with a smile, his attention focused fully on her. Once again, it was a moment in time she didn't even remember. It looked so private, so intimate, that it made her squirm in her seat.

So of course the wonderful people of _Good Morning, Jump City_ chose to keep that picture frozen up on the big screen, like a blazing reminder of their relationship status.

"That video was amazing," Beast Boy said, his voice husky with appreciation. "I guess I really wasn't fooling anybody, was I?" He grinned ruefully. "Especially at that press conference. I should have realized there were cameras on me. Shooting my girl looks of longing wasn't the coyest decision."

"I thought it was adorable," Gale said.

Beast Boy patted Raven's knee. "It's just so hard to contain myself, you know? I love her so much." He glanced at her, offering her a boyish smile.

Raven forced herself to return the gesture. She was so focused on making herself appear happy that when he leaned in and kissed her, it caught her completely off guard. She gave a squeak of protest, then realized she couldn't pull away. Not on live television.

So instead, she forced herself to lean toward him. She returned the kiss, her free hand pressing lightly against his cheek. And despite her annoyance at him pulling such a stunt without warning her, she reacted. Her body heated at the simple show of affection from him. Her pulse raced. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. When he pulled back, she felt momentarily stunned. She licked her lips and blinked back the fuzziness in her brain.

"Please keep us informed of how the pregnancy is going," Gale was saying to Beast Boy while Raven was still working on recovering from that kiss. "We want to know every detail. And we wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, Gale."

With that, the camera went off and the station went to commercial.

"Well, that was worth it," Gale said with an astonished tone. "Thank you for allowing me to be the first person to announce such exciting news."

Beast Boy still had his smile plastered to his face as Gale spoke to him. "We were glad to be here."

When Gale's eyes flicked to her, Raven climbed shakily to her feet. "Thank you for having us on. If you'll excuse me…" With that, she hurried off toward the backstage area. Behind her, she heard Garfield mumble an excuse about morning sickness.

She didn't care what he said or what type of excuse he had to come up with to cover for her sudden departure. She just needed out of here. _Now_. She needed to get home. She needed to put that silly, lying video behind her and—

"Raven, what the hell!"

Beast Boy's voice hissed out from somewhere behind her, but she kept walking. She marched to the station's emergency exit and pushed out into the empty parking lot at the back of the building. She just needed some fresh air. She needed away from the cameras and the expectant looks. It had been an overload to her senses, and she just needed _away_.

"Raven!" Beast Boy pushed out of the door behind her, his face twisted with frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You almost just threw a wrench into everything we were working for back there. You're lucky Gale thinks you're just sick. Why in the world did you run off?"

She knew he wasn't trying to crowd her thoughts, but in that moment, he was. He was the main reason she suddenly felt so overwhelmed. The expression on his face as he watched that ridiculous video of them was what had her on the verge of hyperventilating. It was all just too much for her to handle at the moment. It was too much for her brain to process.

Irritation welled inside of her at his inability to give her a moment of peace and she spun on him, ready for a fight. "I'm sorry. I guess I found it a little bothersome how easily you were able to lie to the entire world." She wasn't sure where that accusation had come from, but now that she'd said it, she wouldn't take it back. He'd slipped so easily into a different persona, and that bothered her.

"That's not fair," he said tersely. "This was your idea and—"

"I just didn't realize how easy it would be for you to adopt an entirely different personality," she accused. "You were just a completely different—"

"Did you ever stop to think I wasn't acting?" he asked, his voice filling with obviously repressed anger. "Did you ever even stop to consider that what happened in there was the real me? That it's the me I want to be every damn day?" He gave a derisive, unfriendly laugh and shook his head. "No. Of course you didn't. You are so wrapped up in how this stuff affects you that you never bothered to consider that the person you get from me every day is the lie. You make me lie about what I want. You make me pretend like this is enough when it isn't. And for fifteen damn minutes I got to open up and be myself, and you're pissed about that. You're pissed that I could finally stop lying and pretending I'm okay with this situation going on between us. How selfish of me to want just fifteen minutes to actually be happy about the fact that I'm going to be a father."

"Stop," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"No," he snapped. "No, you were so ready to jump on me for being a different person. Well, you're the one making me be someone I'm not. I'm sorry the real me is such a disappointment to you."

"Gar…we promised." She felt tears leaking from her eyes and hated herself for it. She knew her emotions were running high due to pregnancy hormones, but the appearance of tears still made her feel weak. It rocked her confidence in her ability to do this, to do anything. "You promised we would do this as friends. That we wouldn't get involved. That we wouldn't complicate things."

"Well, maybe I like things complicated."

"That isn't fair," she said as a tear escaped to track down her left cheek. "It isn't that easy."

"It never is."

She stared silently at him, refusing to say anything else. Each word that had come out of his mouth had been like a knife to the heart. Did he really think she didn't care? That she didn't want more out of life than an unexpected pregnancy and a fake relationship? He wasn't the only one with unfulfilled desires. He was just the one too soft to hold up his necessary end of the bargain.

"Screw you," she finally whispered. Before he could say another word, she opened a portal back to her bedroom and hurried through, closing it behind herself. He could find his own way home.

She moved swiftly to the bed and collapsed face down onto her comforter. The first sob escaped her as she buried her face in her pillow to hide the sound. She knew she was being unfair to him, but the entire situation was unfair. Did he really think she was that cold, that unfeeling? Did he really think she didn't care?

She cared. She cared more than she'd ever wanted to. She cared so much that the stupid video played by Gale and her crew had broken her heart. Because she'd been lying to herself as she watched it. At least she'd been trying to. Each of those memories held a tenderness in her heart. Even the clips she didn't recognized had tugged at her. The look he'd been sending her at that press conference… She couldn't place the event exactly, but she knew it had to be at least a year old. And he'd been looking at her like that even back then, back before they'd had the one-night stand that had completely changed their lives.

And she knew it hadn't been simply the effects of clever camera work. She knew from the expression on his face that he cared deeply about her. She'd kind of always known. That was why she'd been weak and allowed that fateful night to happen. Because she'd always known he was in love with her. She'd just buried the knowledge deep inside and tried to pretend it didn't exist.

And the look on his face as he watched that video… It had torn her heart apart. Because living this lie wasn't working anymore. But she was too afraid to pursue anything with him. She was trapped in a miserable existence where the man she wanted so desperately to feel normal with had been within reach…except that one stupid night had taken him completely back out of reach again. The potential of what might have been between the two of them, that beautiful week of flirting and playing, had been a tease. She'd been given a taste of what a real relationship might feel like before having it yanked maliciously away. It was cruel. And it was unfair. She just didn't know how she could keep going. How she could keep pretending she didn't love him in return.

Her hands curled around her stomach and she tightened into a protective ball. For the small, beating heart beneath her hands, she knew she had to press on. She knew she had to keep life as normal as possible.

Her child needed a father. He or she needed Garfield in their life. The fear of what a messy breakup would do to their rocky situation was just too much to bear. She couldn't lose Beast Boy. Having half of him was better than having none at all.

"I just want him to be here for you," she whispered to the baby in her stomach. The tearful note in her voice filled her with anger. She could count on her hands how many times she'd cried in her life. She was Raven. She was tough as cement. But she was also a pregnant Raven and her hormones were all over the place. She felt more unstable than she'd ever been.

As if to affirm this, her dresser began to shake and books tumbled off the shelves onto the floor.

With a sob, she covered her ears with her hands and tried to block it all out. This did little to help, as she was emotionally linked to her powers. Every shaking book, every tremoring pencil felt embedded in her mind. She couldn't stop. And they wouldn't stop.

She sobbed harder, curling herself up tighter.

Across the room, an entire drawer tumbled out of her dresser, crashing to the floor. Clothes spilled out across the ground, only to be raised up in a glowing black ball of magic. They hovered momentarily before slamming into the closet door and sliding to the ground once again.

"Stop!"

Hiccupping sobs escaped her as she fought to get herself under control. She wasn't sure how long she struggled, how long she cried, but it was a relief when the door to her room finally opened. Help was coming. Whoever it was—Starfire, Robin, Cyborg—they could help her get herself under control. They could make this stop.

"Raven."

The sound of Garfield's horrified voice instantly stopped the chaos. It shocked her into a moment of stunned calm. Around the room, objects dropped to the floor. A glass vase shattered as it plummeted from somewhere near the ceiling to her desk.

"Raven…" He pushed into the room, closing the door behind him. "I am so sorry…"

She pressed a hand to her lips to hold in a sob, but the moment she forced it back, she shook her head. "No. This is my fault. I—"

"No. It's not. This is completely my fault." He made his way over to her bed and eased down onto the edge. "I tried to change the rules on you partially into the game, and that wasn't fair. I agreed to this arrangement. I knew what I was signing up for. I shouldn't have pushed you. I shouldn't have—"

"Don't leave me," she begged, her tone almost desperate.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, pain etched across his features. "It kills me that you even consider that an option." With a little sigh, he slid down into the bed, pulling her back in against his chest. "I am never going anywhere. Like it or not, you're stuck with me. Every corny joke. Every bad action movie. Every disgusting helping of tofu."

A shuddering exhale escaped her as she eased back against him. The sensation of his arms around her was like a salve. It relaxed her, calmed her. Her out of control emotions settled as she gave herself over to the simple pleasure of being wrapped up in his arms.

"I like your corny jokes," she whispered, holding tightly to his arms, as if afraid he might change his mind and leave.

Quiet fell and he simply held her. It was only when her silent tears slowed that she finally spoke. "I know what I'm asking of you isn't fair. I'm so sorry. I just…I just can't."

"I know, Raven," he whispered into her hair. "I know."

"Just please don't leave me," she begged, burying her face into his bicep. "I can't do this without you. I need you. I know that's not fair either, but I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. I…I love you." He tightened his grip on her, as if afraid she might banish him for uttering the words. "Like it or not, I do. And because of that, I'll find the strength to wait until you're ready for more. I can be patient." He let out a shaky breath. "And I am so excited for this baby. Nothing you say or do is going to run me off. I'm in for the long haul."

"I'm glad." She hesitated, holding her breath. After a long moment, she whispered, "I love you too."

He exhaled into her hair, and the sound was sad. "But it doesn't matter," he whispered, knowing what she was thinking without her needing to say it.

"No. It doesn't matter." She rolled in his arms, wrapping herself around his waist. She buried her face in his chest, burrowing into the warmth he offered. "I'm so sorry, Gar. This isn't what I wanted."

"I know." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Maybe one day…once we know what the new normal is going to be for us…"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "Maybe one day…"

That was the dream that Raven allowed herself to fall asleep to. If they could maintain a strong friendship through the early stage of their child's life, then maybe they could revisit the idea of a real relationship. That was a day she longed for…the day she could eventually have everything she wanted and more.


	5. Special Treats And A Gender Reveal

_WitchinMoonlight—I actually thought about bringing a villain in, but I felt like that would bring a wider plot into things than I wanted. Most of the villains they face are more about causing havoc than doing people harm. Gizmo or Jinx aren't going to target a pregnant lady. I just don't see Control Freak or Mad Mod doing the same. The only villains dastardly enough to do such a thing would create a MUCH bigger problem for the gang that would not be an easy fix. And that seemed like too big of a problem to throw in there, when I want the focus to be on their relationship. As a result, I decided to not go down that route. But it was definitely something I toyed with._

 _Nw150—You know, I NEVER thought about that! The King of Carnivores. I love that! And I think you're right. That would be a very good possibility. It was just something that never crossed my mind! Glad you enjoyed the scene though._

 _The Re-Reader—Do not fear. I am not one to leave people wanting for a happy ending. That's not my thing. So don't worry. They'll figure it out…eventually._

 _TokkyoLove—Perfectly said! You are spot on about everything I am trying to portray in this story. As for Rita…well, let's just say she saw the broadcast. You can expect an appearance very soon. *wink*_

 _AlienHeartOfDarkness—Am I sensing some frustration with Raven? Haha. No worries. She's getting there…slowly. If she wasn't difficult with her feelings, she wouldn't be Raven._

 **Growing Up**

Raven awoke to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window—only it wasn't her bedroom. She blinked blearily and took a long moment to place her surroundings. She realized with mild surprise that she was in Garfield's room.

Memories from the night before came racing back as her head cleared. She and Gar had been flipping through information on the safest car seats on the market. They'd been on their bellies—something she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to do much longer—reading through a parenting magazine together. She'd gotten tired and had begun to drift off. When he'd suggested getting her back to her room, she'd tiredly begged him to just let her stay.

So that was how she'd ended up under the covers beside him in bed. They'd started out innocently separated to different sides of the mattress, but as tended to happen when she was around him, they somehow came together during the night. She was now tucked in against him, her back to his chest. He had his left arm draped across her middle, his fingers splayed across her swelling belly.

A small smile tugged at her lips. Instead of pulling away as she might have done if he'd been awake, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and relished the feel of his hand on her stomach. He was so protective already. He'd said it was animal instinct, but she knew it went deeper than that. It went beyond mere instinct. He was behaving like a man in love. Not just with her, but with their unborn baby. She'd really begun to see it this last month. For someone prone to pranks and practical jokes, he'd really dedicated much of his time recently to doting on her, on preparing for the baby's arrival.

Her movements must have woken him, because he shifted behind her. With a yawn, he stretched his long arm out as far as it would go. Then he curled it back in around her waist, his fingers darting under the edge of her shirt to stroke along the curve of her bare belly. "Good morning."

His lips tickled her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Good morning," she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.

"If you want to hop in the shower, I'll head out and get you some donuts."

Her smile grew. Ever since halfway through her third month, she'd been craving donuts. And once he'd caught on to this daily necessity, Garfield had gone out every morning since to get her donuts. _Fresh_ donuts. He would wait patiently at the bakery counter for them to make a fresh batch. And every morning he came home to report to her how excited the bakery was to make their special morning fulfillment for Raven and the "Teeny Titan", a nickname for the baby that had caught on.

"You don't have to get me donuts every morning," she whispered, not wanting to break the morning quiet.

"I know I don't have to," he whispered back. "I want to." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and vaulted out of bed, jumping over top of her. "Now get a shower. I'll be back before you know it."

Raven watched him tug a pair of jeans on overtop his purple boxer briefs and felt a swell of emotion for him. He was so good to her, too good. She knew she didn't deserve him, not after everything she'd been putting him through. But he was still here. He was still loyally by her side, sharing his bed with her and running out every morning for freshly made donuts.

He grabbed a t-shirt out of his dresser and tugged it over his head. As he was smoothing the fabric over his stomach, he caught her watching him. "Shower," he ordered with a sheepishly pleased grin on his lips.

She knew he liked it when she watched him. It was a comfort for him to know that she cared about him as deeply as he cared about her, even if she had trouble saying as much. Holding her hands up in defeat, she eased out of bed. "All right. All right. I'm going."

"Good," he said as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket. "I'll see you for breakfast."

They made their way to the door together—him to head out to the bakery and her to head to her bathroom for a shower. As they reached the spot in the hallway where they would part ways, Gar hesitated. He stopped and stared down at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

She was momentarily confused by this. Then it dawned on her that saying goodbye was…challenging. How did a person say farewell to the woman carrying his baby, who he was deeply in love with, but not in a relationship with? There were so many traps in that, and no option that seemed correct.

Finally, he just reached a hand out and pressed his palm to her stomach. "I'll see you two later."

At that exact moment, the baby chose to wake up and give a firm kick.

She heard him suck in a breath and his eyes widened.

"Was that…?"

She nodded, a grin spreading across her face. She'd been feeling the baby kick around for a few weeks now. It was a startling sensation, but one she was coming to very much enjoy. He'd not been able to catch the action yet, and it had been driving him crazy. "Yeah. That was it."

All worry over their awkward goodbye forgotten, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He kept his hand pressed flat against her belly, but he also pressed an ear against it. "I feel you in there," he whispered to their growing child.

As if in response, the baby gave another thumping kick against his palm.

Raven rolled her eyes at Garfield's less than manly cooing at her stomach in reaction to the second kick, but there was a smile on her lips. A warm feeling spread through her at the sight of him so gleeful as he felt his baby kick for the first time. Her swell of emotions seemingly caused the baby to kick around even more. "Remember when I said I thought the baby was like you? A shifter?"

"Mmm-hmm," he said, pulling his ear back so he could look up at her. His hand remained firm though.

"Well…I think the baby may have gotten something from me too." She hesitated before saying, "I'm fairly certain the baby has empathic abilities."

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously as he finally climbed to his feet. She could tell he was reluctant to let go, but he also wanted to concentrate on their conversation.

"It seems to react to my moods," she admitted. "But not just mine. The baby reacts to the moods of the rest of the team as well. It's hard to explain, but I get these waves of emotions that aren't mine. They're not strong yet, but they're there. Like when Cyborg was fighting with the microwave the other day, trying to fix that broken sensor. I knew it was perfectly fine, that he wasn't actually all that worked up about it, but I felt a tiny wave of concern that wasn't my own." She pointed toward her stomach.

"Wow." Beast Boy ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Wow." It was like the information rendered him momentarily stunned. Their child quite possibly had gained abilities from each of them, making it truly a product of them both. Then he grinned. "Our kid is going to be so totally stacked in the super power department." He winked. "A shape shifting empath."

She was glad he was happy about their child's potential, but she couldn't help but be worried. "Let's hope empathic abilities is all our baby gets from me," she whispered, afraid to speak the words any louder.

Garfield frowned at her self-criticism. "Hey, don't do that." He took her by the shoulders. "You are a good person, Raven. Demon hell spawn or no." He gave a crooked little grin at this attempt to lighten the mood. "You've had some rough patches, but you always pull through. Our kid will too." His grin widened. "Besides, it's half me as well. No way could it turn out evil when it's got a goofball for a father. Even if it has some demon in it, it's also half Logan."

She laughed at this, but despite his attempt to lighten the mood, she saw the worry that flashed in his eyes. She knew it wasn't because of her. His faith in her goodness had always been unwavering. No, his worry was because of some of his own genetics that could potentially be thrown into the pot. She knew the Beast was at the forefront of his concerns. He'd had his own dark times, despite his usually jovial mood, and she could see her own worry reflected back at her. Well hell. They were just a potential genetic disaster. Their kid could come out a demonic beast bent on global destruction.

But she also had faith in him. Despite what he'd been through in life—the loss of his birth parents, nearly dying, living under Mento's rules—he'd kept his chipper spirit. And that was what mattered. Despite everything, he was good down to the very core of his being. And he would pass that on to their child, whether through genetics of from leading by example. Either way, their baby was in good hands.

Reaching out, she squeezed his hand. "You're right. We'll be just fine." Her lips quirked in amusement. "Now go get me those donuts."

He chuckled and gave a mocking salute. "Aye aye, captain!"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked off, heading into her bedroom. She continued through into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Once alone, she slowly stripped off her clothing in front of the bathroom mirror.

With a critical eye, she examined the changes to her body. Her breasts had always been large, but they were swelling. Her stomach had always been flat, and it was swelling too. She'd always been curvy, the classic hourglass figure, but even that was filling out. Oddly, she wasn't bothered by these changes, though.

With a fond little smile, she ran her hand over her rounded stomach. It was with much relief that she realized she was finally where Gar had been last month—she was excited for this baby. She was actually looking forward to being a mother. She was terrified—no doubt about that—but she was also eager. She was eager to see what sort of super hero she and Beast Boy could produce. She was eager to see what type of person they could raise. He was such a charismatic, fun-loving person. Any offspring of his, even with a quarter of his goodness, would be a wonderful addition to the world. And she was excited to be a part of that.

This knowledge made her pregnancy feel more like a gift than the burden she'd viewed it as when she'd first stared down into that positive pregnancy test. It made everything else seem less worrisome and more manageable. In fact, it made her question some of her other reservations… No. She was not going to go there. Especially not before she'd had breakfast.

Hopping into the shower, she quickly washed her hair. She sped through her routine, her mind on donuts and seeing Gar again. Despite her vow to not visit such thoughts right now, her mind wandered to where it always did—her relationship (or lack of) with Gar. She understood in her heart what her desire to see him meant. She'd been coming to terms with it this past month. She loved him. She wanted to be near him as much as possible. When the Titans got called out on missions, she sat in the Tower and fretted over his safety. Six months ago, she preferred reading a book in solitude. Now, she would rather curl up with him on the couch and watch a movie. And when she did read, it was usually in the same room as him while he played video games.

She still needed time to meditate, of course. She still needed that quiet time for herself. And he still needed training time. He needed solo time as well, or time to hang out with Cyborg or Robin—that proverbial "guy time". That was fine, because she still needed to escape for some time alone with Starfire as well. Though she'd balked at the idea of "girl time" in the beginning, hanging out with her exuberant friend was almost therapeutic. But at the end of the day, she always gravitated back to Garfield.

Turning off the shower, she grabbed her towel and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel tightly around her hair, she stepped out of the shower and once again approached the mirror. It wasn't her Mirror of Azarath. It wouldn't get her into direct contact with her emotions, but sometimes the best therapy was to look herself in the eyes and admit some hard truths.

She unraveled the towel from her hair and set it aside. Shaking out the purple strands, she took a deep breath before gazing into her own violet eyes. "I'm in love with the father of my baby." The words hung in the air, heavy and meaningful. "So what?" she added, her tone confrontational. Was it wrong for her to be in love with him? Was she insane for fighting this so hard? She seemed to be asking herself this question more and more every day.

"I want to have sex with Beast Boy." She spoke firmly, resolutely. There was no sense trying to lie to herself about it. Waking up in his arms had sent a jolt of pleasure through her. It had warmed her belly in a way that went far beyond friendship. She wanted to have sex with him. And it wasn't just because of some pregnancy hormone or side effect. She wanted to have sex with him simply because she found him attractive.

She stared herself in the eyes, her gaze hard. "Now bury all of that knowledge down deep and conduct yourself like a normal human being. The breakfast table, surrounded by friends, is no time for such thoughts."

With a resolute nod, she turned away from the mirror. Moving to her dresser, she tugged on a pair of thong underwear, then a matching bra. She lifted a pair of pregnancy yoga pants out of her dresser and frowned at them. She'd just had to purchase some maternity clothes, and she still viewed them as the enemy.

She stepped into them and then reached in her drawer for one of her new maternity shirts. Her "bump" wasn't too large yet, but she'd found some gems she loved wearing. The one she pulled from her drawer now had a tiger paw over the belly and the statement "Part Animal" written above. An arrow below the words pointed toward her bump. Surely, the designer of the shirt had merely been playing on the stereotype that children often behaved like wild animals, but hers actually _was_ part animal. And the tiger paw made it all the better.

Smiling, she quickly ran a brush through her hair. Satisfied with the results, she headed out of her room and into the kitchen.

It was perfect timing, as Beast Boy was just returning from the bakery. He set a large box on the center of the kitchen table before claiming a seat.

"Ooh! It is the donuts of the pregnancy!" Starfire squealed. "They are most delicious." She flipped open the lid of the box, her eyes dancing excitedly over the selection. "This has become my favorite ritual of the day."

Beast Boy laughed as he leaned in and chose one for himself. "Don't get used to it. Robin is only tolerating it because of the pregnant lady in the Tower. Once the baby comes, I'm pretty sure he's going to ban all fattening pastries."

Starfire selected a cream-filled donut covered in chocolate icing. "Do not be the pooper of the party," she said accusingly to Robin.

He held up his hands in defense before leaning in to grab a donut of his own. "Hey, I'm enjoying the daily treats as well. You're not hearing any complaints from me." His lip quirked in amusement. "I've just been adding a half hour of training to your schedules to counteract the hollow calories." Chuckling, he took a large bite of donut.

Starfire paused thoughtfully before shrugged. "I am good with that."

Laughing lightly at her friend's easy acceptance of extra training time, Raven pushed her way through her friends toward the donuts. "Out of the way. Pregnant lady coming through." She selected a chocolate donut with chocolate fudge icing on top.

Taking a large bite, she groaned in appreciation. She chewed slowly, savoring the sweet taste. She'd never realized donuts were so amazing. "I'm fairly certain I'm growing a chocolate addict, but I don't care," she mumbled around her food.

Out of new habit, she made her way over to the seat beside Garfield and dropped into it. She scooted the chair closer to him, leaning her leg against his.

This earned her a smile. Reaching out, he pressed a hand gently against her belly. "I love this shirt." His thumb caressed over the paw print. "If there was ever a shirt that could make me go all caveman and pound my chest, it's this one."

"It is unbelievably cute," Starfire said in agreement.

"And accurate," Cyborg pitched in, selecting not one but two donuts and taking a bite of each.

Under Gar's hand, the baby kicked. His eyes widened and he made a small sound of surprise. "Someone's active this morning," he said in amusement. "I am never going to get tired of feeling that."

At his words, Starfire bolted out of her chair. She rushed over to where they sat, nudging Gar's chair with her hip to an angle that allowed her to squeeze between them, and pressed both palms flat against Raven's stomach. "Oh, I must feel the kicking! It is a time-honored tradition!"

"I want to feel too!" Robin dropped his donut to the counter and was suddenly beside them as well. He stood on Raven's other side and pressed his palm down against an available stretch of belly.

"Um, I do believe Uncle Cyborg should be the first out of all of you to feel his niece or nephew kick." Cyborg elbowed his way into the circle and wedged his hand between Robin and Beast Boy's.

Raven sat looking at them, a wry smile tugging her lips. All of the Titans had hands perched upon her belly and expectant looks on their faces. It was an amusing sight for a group known for kicking ass and taking down bad guys.

When the baby gave another kick, Robin sucked in a sharp breath. "Was that it? I think I felt it!"

"No way, man," Cyborg said dismissively. "That was just gas. I—" The baby kicked again, and he gave a holler of triumph. "I totally felt it!"

"I also experienced the feeling of the kick," Starfire said in excitement. "Oh, how wonderful!"

In that moment, Raven was certain she couldn't love her friends any more than she did right now.

OOOOO

Raven was trying to meditate, but the sounds coming from down the hall kept continuously distracting her. The way the Tower was currently laid out had an empty room between hers and Gar's, to give them each some space, some privacy. The sounds were coming from the middle room—a room that was supposed to be unoccupied.

Another bang sounded, causing her to let out a little sigh of frustration. Whatever was going on did not seem as if it would be stopping anytime soon. She should probably see what it was and possibly put a stop to it. When the boys got wound up with their pranks, they often didn't know when it was time to rein themselves in. For all she knew, Cyborg could be tunneling through the wall to play some elaborate prank on his best friend.

Padding down the hallway to the empty room, she paused outside the door and listened. She could hear voices inside. Somebody was up to something. Opening the door, she leaned her head in. "What's going on in here?" she asked warily.

The sight that greeted her was so unexpected that her jaw dropped. Starfire was in a white crop-top that was spackled with yellow paint. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and in her hand she held a massive paint roller. Robin sat on the floor a few feet away with wooden planks around him and a set of instructions in hand. And across the room…

Tears pricked at her eyes as she took in what was happening over there. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in front of a nearly constructed crib, Cyborg reading directions while Garfield tightened screws along the side.

They all looked up at her question.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire said with excitement. "We are preparing the nursery!"

"You…you are?" Raven asked, astonished.

Cyborg shot her a grin. "I walked in on BB here trying to assemble the crib. You know how I love putting things together, so I offered to help."

Robin chimed in next. "I came across them a little while later and offered to put together this changing table."

Starfire beamed. "Then Robin messaged me what they were doing. I immediately chose to start on the painting."

Beast Boy offered Raven a sheepish smile. "We already had all of the stuff you wanted for the room. It was just a matter of setting it up." He shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted to give you some time to rest, so I figured I'd get started on it. You've got the hardest job in this whole thing. The least I could do was get the nursery ready."

She bit her lip to hide the emotions welling up inside of her. He'd started building a crib—a crib for their baby. She hadn't needed to prod or nag him. He'd built her a crib because he'd wanted to. He'd read as many baby books as he could get his hands on. He'd read through every magazine, every safety manual. She'd long ago lost any worry that he wasn't one hundred percent committed to being a parent, but the scene still hit her hard. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Starfire gave a squeal and rushed to her side. "Raven, you are crying!" She wrapped her in a hug, one that held more restraint than the usual Starfire hug. She'd gotten very careful now that Raven was pregnant.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," Raven grumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"It is okay to be emotional over the baby," Starfire said with her usual enthusiasm. "You are allowed to have happy tears. They are most special."

Her words were ones that should have been instinctively known, but Raven had spent so much of her life guarding her emotions. She'd spent so much time keeping herself from feeling that it now felt foreign to be so full of emotions. But Starfire was right. She was allowed to be happy. Emotions didn't make her weak. They made her strong. It was time she truly understood that.

Gar climbed to his feet and gave her a sheepish grin. "We were going to surprise you when we had the room finished, but I guess we were kind of loud with all of the hammering."

She released Starfire and crossed the room to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Her head dropped to his chest and she simply clung to him for a long moment. "You make me happy."

"That's what I'm here for, Rae," he whispered into her hair, returning her hug. He squeezed her in return, a slight blush on his cheeks. Having the others witness such a tender moment seemed to fluster him. He didn't release his grip on her, but he directed the others' attention elsewhere. "How about we take a break for lunch? Seeing as the cat's out of the bag anyway."

Raven saw Robin and Cyborg share a private little smile that she chose to ignore. She'd hugged Beast Boy. That didn't mean anything. Their assumptions of a budding relationship were way off base. She and Beast Boy were still just friends…right?

OOOOO

Raven awoke to a warm sensation in her lower belly. She moaned softly, shifting her position in bed. It was only when the person behind her shifted as well that she realized exactly what the sensation was.

The previous night suddenly came racing back to her. She'd once again opted to fall asleep in Beast Boy's bed. She'd been tired and too lazy to go back to her own room. She'd not wanted to sleep in her clothing, so she'd borrowed a t-shirt from him. That was all she wore now—her skimpy underwear and a baggy t-shirt that smelled like Gar.

The fact that she was in his bed and barely clothed was only part of the problem. The rest came from the fact that they'd somehow ended up spooning in the middle of the night. Again. And that Gar was sporting a morning erection.

That warm sensation in her belly was arousal. She cursed under her breath and attempted to shift away from him.

Unfortunately, in his unconscious state, he mumbled something in his sleep and tugged her closer. His hand slipped up her shirt, caressing along her bare stomach, his thumb brushing against the underside of her breast.

She gave a small yelp of surprise and froze. Her plan of escape had backfired. And now she was feeling even more turned on than before. Even accidental caresses from him set her body on fire. "Shit," she whispered under her breath.

She didn't want to overreact and push him away. She knew that would hurt his feelings. It wasn't like he was intentionally coming on to her. It was her own fault for climbing into his bed, barely dressed.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was okay to be attracted to him. He was an attractive male specimen. Just because she was attracted to him didn't mean she had to act on it.

Nodding to herself at this realization, she decided to take a moment and simply enjoy the pleasure of being with an aroused man she was attracted to. She snuggled back against him, nestling her backside against his groin. It did nothing to lessen the heat between her thighs, but it felt _good_. Really good.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the feel of his arm around her, of the warmth seeping from him into her. She focused on the feeling of safety that flowed through her at being so close to him. It made her wonder how she'd ever slept well in her own bed, with its cold sheets and empty space. She much preferred this.

Wanting to see his face, she carefully rolled over, tilting her head back to gaze up at him. His expression was peaceful, his face smooth and unlined. His dark green hair was tousled and fell adorably over his forehead.

The sight of him melted her heart in a way that still filled her with alarm. She loved him. And not just in a "he's like family" type of way. She loved him in a couldn't live without him sort of way. She'd always had feelings for him, deep down she had to admit that, at least to herself. But after everything he'd done for her lately, after all of the effort he'd put in—building her a crib, putting together a nursery, restraining himself when at times she knew he didn't want to—she'd fallen for him. She'd fallen for him, because he was always putting her first. She swallowed thickly, shaken by the strength of her feelings for him and her inability to show him as much.

He shifted slightly and his erection brushed against her stomach. She sucked in a breath, her stomach fluttering with pleasure at the feathery light sensation. She wanted him. But more than that, she wanted to show him her appreciation for all he'd done for her lately. She wanted to reward him, she supposed, for being there for her. She was still too afraid to do so in an emotional sense. But physically…

Her earlier thoughts of not acting upon her attraction to him flitted through her mind and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Why did she always have to be so…unfun? Deciding that for once she _was_ going to be fun, going to be spontaneous, she slipped her hand between them and brushed her palm along the stiff length of his erection.

He groaned low in his throat and his eyelashes fluttered slightly, but he didn't awaken.

Emboldened with a sense of power at the reaction she drew from him, she lifted her hand to his shoulder and nudged him down onto his back. He gave a soft snort and shifted, but remained asleep.

Grinning wickedly, she slowly slid down his legs, moving the blankets down with her as she went, exposing him to her wandering gaze. He'd tugged his t-shirt off at some point during the night and tossed it to the floor. His delicious abs were on full display, as was the impressive bulge hidden beneath his boxer briefs.

Delicately, she slipped her fingertips into the waistband of his briefs and tugged them away from his body. She freed his erection before glancing nervously back up at his face. She knew he wanted her so, so badly. And she was always keeping herself at a distance, always denying him. Perhaps it was time she showed him a little bit of much deserved affection.

Taking a deep breath for courage, wrapped her palm around the base of him. She stroked him gently. Then she did something she'd never done before with any of her partners in the past. She lowered her head over him and ran her tongue up the length of him.

He groaned low in his throat, his hips rising slightly in response to her gentle stroking.

Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, she repeated the action with her tongue. But this time, she didn't pull away when she reached the top of him. She closed her mouth over the head of him, sucking lightly.

Garfield awoke suddenly, with a loud gasp, his entire body tensing up. His upper body shot up off of the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Holy hell!" He took another shuddering breath. " _Raven, what the hell are you doing_?"

She ignored his question and took more of him into her mouth, her hand still gently stroking the base of him. She figured he could put the pieces together on his own. If she needed to explain to him what she was doing, she wasn't doing it well enough.

He groaned as she ran her tongue once again up the length of him. "Holy fuck." He fisted the sheets beneath him as his hips involuntarily rocked upward into her mouth. "Raven…" He cursed softly under his breath. "Why… You don't have to…"

At the strangled restraint in his voice, she finally lifted her head, her gaze meeting his. "You're so good to me. I want to do something nice for you." With that, she lowered her head again, her tongue caressing along his length, discovering the texture and feel of him in her mouth.

He fell back against his pillow, one of his forearms moving to cover his closed eyes. "You could have started with a 'thank you' card. Or a fruit basket."

"This is more fun," she reasoned before returning to her task. She swirled her tongue around the head of him, her hand never ceasing its stroking. Though she'd never done something like this before, she followed his body language on what worked best. She guided her movements by his sharp inhales, in the shivers that swept through him at certain movements.

Her free hand lifted to his abdomen and she stroked her fingers over the grooves of his muscles. She loved his abs. She'd always felt that tug of arousal any time she watched him in the training room without a shirt on. She'd just been better at restraining herself then. As she was already in far too deep to feel embarrassed about stroking his stomach, she indulged herself. She grazed her fingers along him while her other hand stroked his hard thickness.

"Raven…" He no longer spoke her name in a confused, warning tone. Now, it came out breathy and pleading. He'd given up his fight. He'd given in to her desire to please him.

The sound of her name on his lips sped her heart. She thrilled in him groaning her name. She never wanted another woman's name to ever pass his lips in such a fashion. Perhaps that was selfish, as they hadn't worked out what they were to each other, but she couldn't stand the idea. He was hers. It was as simple as that.

His free hand went to her hair, and he grazed his fingers through it, his hips thrusting in time to the rhythm she'd set with her hand. "Raven…"

She quickened her pace, tightened her grip on him. As she ran her tongue firmly up the length of him again, she decided quite definitively that she liked the color of his penis. The green skin, paler now that it was stretched over his hardened erection, was unique to him. It was endearing. She was surprised to find she loved it. It was odd to feel affection toward something like that, but it was just another example of how he was different than other men. It was another thing that set him apart, that made him special in her eyes.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Then she slowly drew her lips back up his length. She heard his breath quicken, felt his hand tighten in her hair. Smiling, she repeated the action, moving faster each time she did.

Before long, he was panting, small groans escaping him. "Raven… I'm going to… I'm going to…"

She knew exactly what he was going to do, and she welcomed it. The first gush of liquid into her mouth surprised her, and she almost pulled away. But she quickly adjusted. She let him fill her mouth before she carefully swallowed. Once done, she sat back on her heels and gazed down at him, running the back of her hand along her mouth in case she'd missed anything.

He still had his eyes squeezed tightly closed, while his chest rose and fell rapidly. He lifted shaking hands up and shoved his hair back off of his forehead.

As she gazed down at him, she decided he was beautiful. More beautiful than any piece of art she'd ever seen, more beautiful than any natural landscape. He was perfect in every way. But as his eyes opened up and his gaze met hers, she realized she wasn't ready to tell him this yet.

Instead, she slid off the bed and patted his thigh. "Get ready. We've got a doctor's appointment this morning." With that, she sauntered off to the bathroom. She wasn't ready to discuss the feelings raging through her. They were far too new and raw. She still needed to process just how desperately she loved him.

She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the sink. Bracing her hands on the edges, she stared herself straight in the eye. She couldn't admit her feelings to him. Not yet. But she had to admit them to herself. She was in love with him. Had been for a while. They weren't just friends. They were never going to be just friends. He was something more. She was just too afraid to confess such a thing to him yet.

OOOOO

Raven lay on her back, legs splayed out in a very unladylike fashion. She lifted her head to glance at the ultrasound technician beside her as she adjusted her feet in the metal stirrups of the examination table. "How are we looking."

The woman smiled over at her. "Healthy." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Would the two of you like to know the sex of the baby?"

The question caught her off guard, but as she pondered on it, she felt excitement well in her belly. They could know what they were having! She turned her face to Beast Boy, who was watching the fuzzy screen that showed their baby with a crazy amount of intensity. "Well? What do you think?" She wanted to know what they were having, but she wouldn't make the decision alone.

His eyes filled with excitement and he vigorously nodded his head. "Absolutely...as long as you do as well."

She nodded her agreement before turning back to the technician. "Yes. We'd love to know."

Garfield's hand slipped into hers and she gripped it tightly. The pregnancy was starting to feel very real, and knowing what they were having would be one more leap into the reality of it. But she wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't upset. She didn't care that she hadn't planned for this, that kids had never been in her projected future. With every passing day, she wanted this more and more.

The technician swirled the wand in her hand across Raven's stomach, pressing it in once she found what she was looking for. "Well…if I had to take a guess…." She lifted her gaze to them and smiled. "I'd say I'm fairly certain you're having a girl."

The words crashed into her, filling her with a sense of elation and awe. They were having a girl. She pictured a tiny little green bundle that looked very much like her father. The mental image nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Garfield's hand twitched in hers. Then he was on his feet. "We're having a little girl." He pressed his hand to the side of her belly, doing his best to avoid the gel there. "We're having a girl."

The technician used a cloth to clean up Raven's stomach and stepped aside. "I'll give you two a minute." With another little smile, she slipped out of the room.

The instant she was gone, Gar bowed himself over Raven's stomach. He wrapped an arm around it, pressing his ear to her rounded flesh. "A baby girl."

He lifted his head to look at her, and the love Raven saw there nearly stopped her heart in her chest. It took her breath away. She realized they were sharing a moment that would forever link their lives. The love she saw in his gaze…it was eternal. A tear slipped past her eye, trailing down her cheek. "We're having a girl."

Gar grinned before lifting a hand to gently wipe away her tear with his index finger. Bending, he kissed her on the forehead before returning to her stomach. "You are going to be the most spoiled little princess Jump City has ever seen." He pressed a kiss to the center of her belly. "Your uncle Cyborg is going to be an overprotective oaf. I just know it. And your aunt Starfire is going to teach you everything there is to know about fashion. You'll be more stylish than Beyoncé." He nuzzled her belly with his nose. "And uncle Robin is going to teach you to kick ass. You'll know how to defend yourself as soon as you can walk."

Raven smiled affectionately at the top of his head. "You should probably not say 'ass' so much once she's born."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'll have to work on the amount of cursing I do. I believe I said the word 'fuck' more than a few times this morning."

She blushed at this, knowing exactly why he'd been so vocal. They'd not spoken about her impromptu decision to engage in oral sex. They'd gone about their morning like it had never happened. "Yeah, you should really work on that," she said, knowing her cheeks must be heated with a blush.

He chuckled lightly before lifting his head and stepping back. "We should probably get back to the Tower. You know the others are dying to find out what we're having."

She nodded, easing up to a sitting position. Once there, she reached out and took his hand, tugging him toward her. Gazing up at him, she finally spoke a truth to him. "I'm really glad we're having a baby together."

"So am I, Raven," he said gently. "I've never been happier in my life."

OOOOO

Raven stepped into the Tower's kitchen to find her friend's busily moving about the room. It was filled with balloons and there were two cakes on the counter. Cyborg was in an apron, carefully putting the finishing touches on the icing. "Um…okay…" She shook her head, wondering if there was a birthday she was forgetting, before deciding it didn't matter. Instead, she turned to Robin and Starfire. "So are you guys ready to know what we're having? It's a—"

"No!" Starfire came zooming across the room and clamped a hand over Raven's mouth. "Do not tell us!" She sent Raven a little glare. "I knew you would do this! I knew you would just tell us without making a big deal about it!"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Raven asked in surprise, mumbling around Starfire's hand.

"No!" Starfire's voice was filled with horror and she threw her hands up in frustration. "No, Raven, you are supposed to do an elaborate, over the top gender reveal. Do you not keep up with modern times?"

Raven frowned and shook her head. "You know I don't. And no, I'm not doing some over the top gender reveal thing. That sounds like a lot of work."

"We knew you'd say that," Cyborg grumbled. "That's why we did the work for you." He waved a hand at the cakes. "Two cakes. This one with blue cake under the icing. This one with pink cake."

Robin's lips quirked in amusement as he pointed at the balloons. "This bunch over here is filled with blue confetti. These ones are filled with pink confetti." He then nodded toward two pitchers on the counter. "One of those has blue-raspberry punch. The other pink lemonade."

Starfire jumped in to explain. "We are going to head into next room. You will choose the appropriate cake and bring it to us. You will bring the appropriate balloons and drink. Then we will do an elaborate gender reveal party. Whether you like it or not. Are we clear?"

Beast Boy snickered. When Raven glanced in his direction, he shrugged. "They went through all this trouble. You might as well play along."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You guys realize you wasted an entire cake, right? You only need the one."

"But we didn't know _which_ one," Cyborg reasoned. "Now don't be difficult. You know BB would never let good cake go to waste. The other one will get eaten tomorrow."

"He's got a point," Beast Boy said with a little grin. "That's if I can wait that long for more cake. Who knows, that other cake might be finished before dinner."

"Fine," Raven said with a huff. "Go into the next room. We'll be there in a minute."

With a squeal, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and raced out of the room. Cyborg was quick to follow, a little giggle of excitement escaping him.

Raven watched them go, brow quirked. They were really making a big deal about this. She didn't know why, but it surprised her how unbelievably excited they were.

As soon as they were out of sight, Beast Boy picked up the cake that had pink inside of it.

Raven lifted the lid of the drinks and selected the one with pink lemonade. Then she grabbed the fistful of balloons Robin had indicated had pink confetti. "This is ridiculous," she informed him as they followed after their friends.

"Don't act like you're not excited to see their faces when they find out."

"I am. I just think it could have been done without cake being involved."

"Everything is better when cake is involved."

"What about sex?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She'd meant it as a joke, but after their morning together, her statement left a heavy feeling to the air. "I…I didn't mean… I wasn't implying…"

Gar grinned over at her. "I think I could find a way to make that fun. I'll get back to you."

She gaped at him, unsure of what to say. But he never gave her a chance. He simply pushed into the room where their friends eagerly waited and deposited the cake onto the table that had been set up in the center of the room.

Shaking her head, Raven followed and placed the pitcher down next to the cups someone had lined up on the table. Then she let deposited the balloons just to the left of the table. "All right, guys. Knock yourselves out."

Each of their friends took their place in front of one of the items. Starfire positioned herself in front of the cake and held up a knife, waiting. Cyborg grabbed a cup and lifted the pitcher, ready to pour. Robin pulled a batarang from his utility belt and lined himself up with the balloons.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked. When the other two nodded, he said, "On three. One…two…three!"

Simultaneously, they all moved. Starfire cut into the cake to reveal the pink beneath the icing. Cyborg poured himself a glass of pink lemonade. And Robin whipped his batarang at the balloons, popping them to send a shower of pink confetti raining down upon his head.

"It's a girl!" Starfire screamed with enthusiasm.

"A girl!" Cyborg's voice sounded full of astonishment.

Robin merely sent them a grin. "Congratulations, guys."

And then all at once, their friends converged on them. Raven suddenly found herself at the center of a group hug—somewhere she never thought she'd be. Her friends all hugged her tightly, Starfire bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"I can't believe we are having the girl!" Starfire squealed. "Oh, Raven, we must go shopping immediately! I want to buy a thousand little dresses!"

"Now we're never going to be able to keep her away from the mall," Robin said with a little chuckle. He gave Raven's shoulder a little squeeze before pulling away to cut himself a piece of cake.

"Like you could anyway," Cyborg accused, snatching the newly cut piece of cake out of Robin's hand. Stabbing it with a fork, he took a large bite.

Raven watched her friends interacting and celebrating, and it filled her with a warmth she hadn't ever known. This group before her wasn't just her team. They were her family. She'd felt it before on a subconscious level, but nothing like this. She realized now that each of them would do anything for her, for her baby, and she would do anything for them in return.

She glanced over at Garfield and sent him an affectionate smile. She'd never intended to have children, but now that she was pregnant, she couldn't think of a better place to raise a baby than at Titan's Tower. This was her home. This was her family. And she couldn't picture anything better.


	6. Mammas and a Baby Shower

_Drivenunder66—Here you go! Just for you! So you can have some more of them "feels"._

 _Sanzojoe—Imagine a demonic beast AND the terrible twos. Raven and BB are in for some excitement. Haha. And thanks about the Hunger Games comment. I loved those books._

 _Mr. Ursine—But I love onions! Raw onions, fried onions. Onions, onions, onions. They just make things better! Lol. But glad to know you are enjoying the story._

 _Nw150—I won't keep you waiting. The Doom Patrol (at least a certain member) has arrived. But yes, dating for this girl is not going to be easy. Robin will be doing a background check on all of her dates. Cyborg will be giving an intimidating third degree. Honestly, I think Beast Boy would be the most laid back of the three of them. But then again, what does he have to worry about when he has those two doing all the dirty work for him?_

 **Mammas and a Baby Shower**

Raven awoke to the sound of a fist pounding insistently against the bedroom door. She moaned in protest and lifted her head to look in the direction of the intrusion—only to find she was in Garfield's room. Again. She groaned and dropped her head back down to the pillow. "Someone's at your door," she complained tiredly.

He gave a grumbled snort and ignored her, nuzzling deeper into the blankets.

She turned her head in his direction to find him fast asleep, the intrusion already forgotten. "Fine. I'll get it," she said grumpily—not that he noticed. She threw the blankets off of her legs and swung out of bed. Tired and feeling a grouchy at being woken up early after finally finding a comfortable position, she stomped over to the door. She yanked it open with a sour expression on her face. " _What?_ "

The word practically stuck in her throat when she found herself face to face with Rita Farr. Her eyes widened in horror and she shot a frantic look over Rita's shoulder to the Titans, who looked stunned themselves.

Robin stood closest, right hand outstretched, a bright pink purse clutched in his fingers. Cyborg stood behind him with a coat draped over his arms like he was some type of butler. And Starfire was behind him, a scarf draped over the top of her bright pink hair, as if she'd been used as a coatrack.

Raven worked her way back up the line of super heroes, now taking in their expressions. Starfire looked bewildered. Cyborg's face was filled with concern. And Robin look plain stunned, his jaw dropped as if he couldn't process the whirlwind that had obviously breezed through the Tower as if she owned the place.

Raven's eyes finally returned to the woman standing in front of her, the whirlwind that had turned the Tower upside down in a matter of thirty seconds. "Rita," she said breathlessly.

Rita's penetrating gaze swept along Raven, traveling first over her swollen belly, then her bare legs and feet.

A blush heated Raven's cheeks as she realized she was in nothing more than one of Gar's ragged t-shirts. She had on no pants. No socks. No _bra_. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest as if that could somehow give her a bit of modesty.

Rita's lips pursed, but she remained silent for a long moment, which almost felt worse. Finally, tensely, she said, "So it's true then." Her gaze shifted to some point over Raven's shoulder. "I need to speak to Garfield." And with that, she brushed passed Raven into the room. "Garfield!"

Beast Boy—who normally took ages to roll out of bed—jumped up as if electrocuted. " _Mom_?!"

Raven flinched at the horror in his voice. When he spoke of her to the Titans, Gar usually referred to the Doom Patrol member simply as Rita, but Raven had known the relationship went deeper than that of just a teammate. She's known Rita Farr had taken in a lost, lonely, and confused orphan. She'd helped him learn how to use his abilities. She'd nurtured him, taken care of him. She'd become his adopted mother. Raven suddenly felt like a teenager caught by parents in the bed of her boyfriend. It wasn't a level of embarrassment she'd ever expected to feel. And this might be worse, as she was largely pregnant with that boy's baby.

"Garfield, we need to talk," Rita said ominously, her voice giving no room for debate.

Raven had stepped just outside the door to move out of Rita's way as she entered the room, and now the door closed in front of her. She took a step forward activate the automatic slide so she could follow them, so she could give him some backup, but she heard Rita engage the locking mechanism. It looked like she wouldn't be partaking in this conversation. Not without traveling by portal into the room, and that might be viewed as somewhat rude. She knew when she wasn't wanted.

Stunned, she turned to face the other Titans with an accusing glare. "A little warning would have been nice."

Robin blinked at her, still looking dumbfounded. It was like he didn't yet have the ability to voice words after Rita's dramatic arrival.

It was Cyborg who finally answered. "She came in here like she was FBI taking over a local crime scene, dropping garments and waltzing through as if she owned the place. None of us knew how to react."

Robin shook his head, coming out of his fog. "She was obviously on a mission and I wasn't about to stand in her way." He shot Raven an apologetic look before adding, "There's not much to be done about it now. Sorry, Raven. We should probably just head to the kitchen, give them some privacy."

Raven shot Gar's door one last uncertain look before giving up and following the others to the kitchen. If Rita had wanted her to be a part of the conversation currently going on in the bedroom, she wouldn't have locked the door. And Raven never was good with this sort of thing. Meeting a boyfriend's parent? No thank you. There was a reason she didn't date anyone seriously, why she stuck to one-night flings. It was to avoid situations like this.

Letting out a shaky exhale, she slid onto one of the chairs, looking anxiously down at her fingernails. She was surprised to find herself increasingly nervous. She wanted to head up to the roof to meditate, but she wouldn't risk being out of the Tower when Rita and Beast Boy finally emerged.

"Let me make you some breakfast," Cyborg offered with an understanding smile.

She bobbed her head, biting her bottom lip as she thought on the conversation that might be happening in the other room. Surely, Rita wanted to know why she hadn't been told about the pregnancy. It was a good question. Why hadn't Garfield told her? And what would he tell her now? Would Rita be disappointed in him when she found out the two of them weren't together? Would she tell him he was ruining his life by becoming a father so young? Was she currently yelling at him? All of these thoughts swam guiltily in her mind. She really wished she could be in there giving him moral support.

A tap on her shoulder had her jumping with a gasp. She spun to find Starfire beside her.

"I went to your room for some clothes of the maternity. I figured you would not wish to talk with Rita when she emerges without any pants on."

Raven had been so wrapped up in what was currently going on in the bedroom that she hadn't thought ahead to what would happen after. Filled with gratitude, she accepted the simple black maternity pants from Starfire. "Thank you." There was also a bra and one of her favorite maternity tops.

Robin and Cyborg pointedly turned their backs so she could slip into the clothing.

Even knowing the boys' backs were turned, Raven made quick work of changing into her new outfit. And once in it, she slid into one of the kitchen chairs and nervously tapped her fingers against the tabletop. "He should have told her," she mumbled under her breath.

"No kidding," Cyborg said with a little chuckle as he and Robin turned back around.

Raven let out a huff of annoyance. "Obviously he should have told her. But it's complicated. It's not like we have a relationship anyone would ever describe as normal. And things happened so fast…"

Robin offered her a small smile. "We know. And Beast Boy has such a strong relationship with Rita. Once he explains, she'll realize that too and forgive him. I'm sure of it."

Raven nodded, but despite her leader's encouraging words, her stomach was still full of nerves. She never cared about other people's opinions, but she found she _did_ care about Rita's. She found herself wondering what the other woman thought about the current situation.

Did she blame Raven for what had happened? Did she think Raven had seduced her innocent adopted son? Or had Gar confessed to her that _he'd_ been the one to initiate their first sexual encounter? Or perhaps they were skipping over the how altogether and focusing more on the _what now_.

A new worry filled her mind as Raven wondered if Rita would be disappointed that they weren't together. Or would she think the decision to remain friends until they settled into their new "normal" was a smart one? And why did Raven care so much? It wasn't as if Rita was _her_ mother.

She hadn't realized her nails were still tapping at the tabletop until Cyborg closed his hand over hers, stopping the motion.

"It'll be fine, Rae. BB is a—mostly—grown man. He made his own decisions. Rita surely will realize that. And once she gets over her initial anger, she's going to be excited. Trust me." Letting go, he headed back to the stove.

"Okay." Raven winced at the sound of her own voice. It came out shaky and worried. She supposed it was to be expected. It wasn't often a girl answered the bedroom door in nothing but a tiny t-shirt to find the mother of the man whose bed she'd just vacated on the other side. A little anxiety was to be expected.

Trying to calm her nerves, she settled down to the vegetarian breakfast Cyborg placed in front of her. He was getting good at preparing her meals the growing child inside of her found acceptable, even if he did grumble about the inevitability of having another vegetarian in the Tower. Raven sympathized with his complaint, because she was going to be outnumbered when it came to her…family.

If that's even what they were. She wasn't sure how to describe their relationship anymore. She'd long stopped pretending she didn't love Garfield. They'd outgrown the label of friends a long time ago as well. They weren't just friends. But that didn't mean they were together, though. It didn't make them a family. She wanted that—more than anything—but she was still too afraid to voice as much. She was too afraid to fight for it. She felt like a coward. She'd fought all manner of bad guys over the years, but this fight—one more important than all the rest—she was afraid of.

"Well," the unmistakable voice of Rita Farr exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Now that _that_ conversation is out of the way I suppose there's nothing left to do but plan the baby shower. You have started planning, haven't you?"

"Oh…I…I hadn't really thought about it," Raven stammered.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Rita said brusquely. She turned that piercing gaze to Starfire. "I was speaking to you, young lady. How far along are we on baby shower arrangements?"

Starfire brightened. "Oh, I have been very busy planning the shower of the babies. I have most glorious ideas."

Raven shot Starfire a look of surprise. "You…you have."

"Of course." Starfire's chest puffed out with pride, and she shot Raven a quick glance that clearly stated her friend didn't give her enough credit.

Rita nodded in approval. "Good. Come on, dear. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private. I want to hear these plans of yours." Taking Starfire's arm, she tugged her out of the room.

Raven watched them go with an unsettled feeling in her stomach. She hadn't known what she'd been expecting when Rita emerged, but the almost dismissive attitude wasn't it. Was she angry? And once again, why did Raven care?

But she knew why she cared. Beast Boy meant a lot to her, and Rita meant a lot to Beast Boy. So that meant Rita's opinion mattered to Raven. Damn it.

"That could have gone worse," Cyborg offered.

"It could have gone better," Raven grumbled in return.

"I was thinking that," Robin chimed in with a smirk. "I just wasn't going to say it."

Raven sent him a dirty look, but before she could comment, Beast Boy walked into the kitchen.

He looked somewhat shocked, as if he still couldn't process everything that had just happened. He shuffled almost hesitantly into the room and tossed her a nervous smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She allowed her eyes to peruse him, taking in the tense set of his shoulders, the lines around his eyes. "How did it go?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Rita pointed out to me—very firmly—that I should have let her know about the baby." He ran a hand sheepishly along the back of his neck. "Which she is one hundred percent correct about."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Cyborg asked the question Raven was too afraid to ask herself. Why hadn't he told Rita? Was he embarrassed? Ashamed?

"It all happened so fast," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "I went from finding out to shopping for a crib to preparing in a very short span of time. I was just so wrapped up in the moment I didn't stop to think…" He shrugged. "She's cool with it now. She understands."

"Does she?" Raven tried not to show how interested she was in the answer to that question. She tried to play it cool and casual. By the smirk on Robin's lips, she failed.

"Yeah, she's cool. She was angry with me, but…" He shrugged. "She's also excited." A grin spread across his lips. "The conversation started with her yelling at me. It was the usual "You're too young to be a father!" and "How could you be so irresponsible?" speeches. But it quickly transitioned into her telling me how excited she was to be a grandmother." He tugged Raven into a playful one-armed hug. "I think we'll be fine."

Raven nodded, some of the nerves easing out of her. They would be okay. But what exactly did that mean? She wasn't sure anymore. She envisioned Rita and Gar fawning over the baby, the three of them a happy, united family. But did she fit into that picture? Did she want to? Her anxiety returning, she did her best to hide it. Instead, she offered him a weak smile. They would be okay. No matter their relationship status, they would be okay. She just had to hold onto that knowledge.

OOOOO

Raven sat down at the dinner table and found herself directly across from Rita, something she hadn't anticipated. She let out a harsh exhale and wiggled in her seat, trying to get comfortable despite her sudden unease. She tried not to stare at the other woman or appear nervous, but she _was_. She was more nervous than she ever got before battle. Rita Farr was intimidating! Without even appearing to try.

Raven busied herself with filling her plate—choosing vegetarian dishes, of course. As she did, she tried very hard not to look at Rita, not to gauge whether the woman was looking at _her_ or not.

Once everyone was settled in and eating, the silence began grating on Raven's nerves. She'd welcomed it at first as a means of shaking off her jitters, but the longer it dragged on, the more awkward it became. So she was thankful when Robin started up a conversation.

"So…Rita…are you planning on staying the night with us? We would love to have you as our guest for a bit. Surely you'd like to spend a little time with Garfield before heading home."

"Yes," Starfire said with a nod. "At least until the baby shower."

Rita tapped her long nails against the tabletop as if in thought. Then she trained her gaze on Robin. "I've been thinking on it and…" She tilted her head to the side, her glossy dark hair falling against her shoulder in a perfect wave. "You are going to be down a teammate until after the baby is born. And even then, getting Raven back into the field will be a challenge, what with a newborn in the Tower. It isn't as if you can all just take off at once. Someone will need to stay behind to care for the child."

She inhaled deeply and folded her hands on the tabletop. "I've spoken with the rest of the Doom Patrol and they have agreed that my services might be more needed here. I could fill in for Raven on the team until she is prepared to return. I could stay…indefinitely. Until the Doom Patrol has need of me or until this Tower settles into a workable rhythm. Whichever comes first."

Raven's eyes widened at this offer. Rita was going to stay? And not just for a weekend. She was _staying_ staying.

"I appreciate the offer," Robin said, genuinely. "I was actually starting to wonder about how things were going to work once the baby arrived. And we've been managing, but if an emergency occurred, having a fifth person in battle would be greatly appreciated. Are you sure the others don't mind?"

Rita waved him off. "The Doom Patrol will be fine without me. It's been rather quiet. Cliff assured me he can handle anything that comes their way." She smirked. "And Larry assured me he would let me know immediately if Cliff got in over his head. And Jane…" She paused, her lips pursed thoughtfully. "Well, Jane takes care of herself, doesn't she? She's very self-reliant. Like a stray cat. But with less fleas."

She once again waved off Robin's concerns. "They'll be fine without me. In fact, they'll probably consider it a vacation to be away from my "mother hen" ways. They often remind me that they are grown men capable of taking care of themselves." She shrugged lightly, sophisticatedly. "Then again, Cliff got his foot stuck in a sewer grate last week, so…" She waved a hand in the air, as if encouraging them to connect the dots before she turned to face Beast Boy, who sat beside Raven. "I'd love to stay and assist the Titans. That is, as long as Garfield does not mind me hanging around. I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Of course I don't mind!" Garfield's face was alight with excitement. "I've missed you. It will be nice living under the same roof again for a while." He paused before glancing over at Raven. "As long as you're fine with that."

Raven felt heat rush to her face, surprise filling her at suddenly being the focus of the conversation. She did not feel as if this was a decision that was hers to make. What did it matter if it was all right with her? Rita was Gar's mother. She supposed some women might have a problem with the grandparent of their child moving in. Raven did not have an issue with it at all, though. She knew nothing about babies. Having someone she considered an "adult" in the Tower would be a relief. Not that the others weren't adults, but their knowledge of babies was even less than hers. "That would be great," she said. "Honestly."

"Perfect." Rita cocked her head in Robin's direction. "It appears as if you have a new, temporary member of the Titans. I'll have Larry ship me my things."

And just like that, Rita Farr was staying with them.

OOOOO

Raven hadn't seen Beast Boy in almost an hour, and that was starting to make her nervous. Every time Rita dragged him off, it made her feel self-conscious. She knew they were discussing her, and she would really like to know what was being said. She had yet to really have a moment alone with the other woman, to properly assess her attitude on the whole pregnancy thing. And it was driving Raven crazy.

There was always someone else around, something else going on. Beast Boy kept assuring her everything was fine, but she wanted to see for herself. She wanted proof. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

But that paranoia had led her to creep toward the roof, where mother and adopted son were having a private conversation. She carefully eased the door open and stood in the gap, silent and listening. She would never claim she was spying on them. It was just…a slight hesitation before walking over to join them.

"I just don't understand this situation of yours, darling," Rita said with a little sigh. "Are the two of you together? Are you not? It's all very confusing."

Gar's weary voice answered her, his tone suggesting he'd answered these same questions multiple times already. "I don't know, Mom. It's…complicated." He let out a sigh before adding, "The one thing I do know is that I love her."

"Well," Rita said with a breezy air to her tone. "If you love her, then that's enough for me. I suppose I can't be too disgruntled. She is giving me a granddaughter."

"She is." Raven could hear the pride in Gar's voice. "Not much longer now."

"I must admit that part is exciting," Rita murmured in her velvety voice. "Cliff is very excited. He's hoping we can convince the two of you to come stay with us for a few months some time after the baby is born." There was a pause before she added, "What do you think, Raven dear?"

Raven's heart stuttered as she realized Rita had known she'd been standing there. In that moment, she missed her Titan's uniform. If she'd had her cloak, she would have pulled it up over her head to hide her blush. As it was, her maternity clothing had no cloak. She was forced to simply inch her way forward, blush and all. "I wasn't spying," she said lamely. "I just didn't want to intrude…"

"It's all right, Rae," Beast Boy said, holding an arm out to her. "You should be a part of these conversations anyway."

Raven went to him, tucking herself in against his side. He warmed her, made her feel protected. She knew that was silly—she didn't need protection from Rita—but he made her feel less self-conscious and more like herself.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "Are you up for a trip to visit the Doom Patrol? You'd never believe it by looking at him, but Robot Man is a total softie when it comes to babies."

The choice was an easy one. Though she didn't like leaving the Tower, spending some time getting to know his family—his first family—felt important. "How could I pass up an opportunity to see your pre-teen bedroom? I've no doubt it will be insightful…and horrific."

Rita laughed lightly at this. "It would have been had Larry not kept on his case about being tidy. Even then…" She trailed off with a helpless little shrug. Then a smile lit her face. "I was actually quite surprised to see how clean his living quarters are now compared to the last time I visited. You must be doing something right if you've motivated him to stop living like the farm animals he enjoys turning into."

"Mom," Beast Boy groaned.

"The truth hurts, darling." She leaned in and kissed him briefly on the forehead. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go have a cup of tea with Raven. I heard she's a fellow fan and I haven't had a decent cup in days."

He opened his mouth, gaped silently at her, then closed it again. His eyes shifted questioningly to Raven, as if assessing what she thought about this.

"We'll be fine, Garfield," Rita said with a little huff. "I will admit that I've been known to turn into a horrific blob, but I've yet to gobble up anyone we like. I'll keep her safe." She arched a brow at him. "Besides, you and that lovely friend of yours, Cyborg, can start dinner. You know how famished I get after an afternoon out. I'll need dinner ready for me upon my return."

Raven knew of Rita's high caloric intake diet and what happened if her energy got too depleted. She agreed that it was probably best for everyone if the boys had food ready for them when they got back. "She's right. We'll be fine, Gar." She reached out to take his hand, squeezing his fingers. "I'll see you when I get back?" She was nervous about one on one time with Rita, but she'd feel better once they got this little chat out of the way. Besides, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

OOOOO

Rita stared at Raven over her cup of tea, her gaze piercing and serious. "I wanted this opportunity to talk with you. Alone." She paused, arching a brow at Raven. "My son is very protective. I think he's been shielding me from getting any one on one time with you."

"Should he be?" Raven asked nervously.

"I don't know. You tell me." Rita took a tentative sip of her tea before lowering it back to the table and adding a spoonful of sugar.

"I…" Raven wasn't even sure how to respond to that, and Rita's piercing gaze was making her uncomfortable. Did the woman never blink?

"I didn't even know the two of you were…dating. And now you're having a child. I'm just trying to understand."

"We…we were never dating. The two of us…" She trailed off, embarrassed to retell what had happened. "We're friends. We care about each other very much. And one night…it was just the two of us. I got injured. Badly. He took care of me and…one thing led to another. We were both scared and freaked out. And—" She shook her head. "Sometimes it takes the fear of nearly losing someone you care about to make you open your eyes to your feelings for them. Neither one of us planned for anything to happen. Ever. But it did."

"Garfield tells me he was the one who initiated…intimacies."

Raven couldn't help but smirk at this. Of course he'd taken the blame. "Yes…but it was a joint decision. He couldn't have started something if I didn't let him. We're both to blame for what happened."

Rita gave a murmur of understanding. "He said you'd say that."

"I guess he knows me well."

"It appears he does." There seemed to be more meaning behind her words than in the simple context of their conversation. She gazed at Raven thoughtfully for a moment. Then she let out a sigh and swirled her spoon around in her tea cup, mixing in the sugar she'd recently added. "I'm overprotective. I know. I just…I worry for him."

"Why?" Raven asked, genuinely curious. She understood that all mothers worried about their children, but Garfield was a super hero. He could take care of himself better than almost anyone she knew. Besides, there seemed to be more to this than just the standard parental concern.

"My Garfield loves with all of his heart. There is no halfway for him. There never was. It's part of the reason he…" Her expression turned sad. "It was why he had to leave us, had to find Robin and the Tower…and you." She took a delicate sup of her tea, testing it. Then she pushed the cup slightly away from her, as if she wanted to concentrate fully on the conversation. "I just don't want to see him get hurt is all." She shrugged carelessly, though Raven could see the concern behind her eyes.

Raven put her cup down. "Rita…" It seemed it was time for a confession, something Raven never excelled at. But Rita had to know. She had to assuage the woman's fears. Clutching her hands tightly together on the tabletop, she stared down at them and whispered, "I love him." The words hung in the air for a moment. When silence greeted her, she lifted her gaze to Rita's. "The last thing I want is to hurt him."

Rita sucked in an audible breath, her dark eyes wide. "Then…" She paused, as if trying to gather her thoughts. "Again, I just don't understand. I'd thought you didn't… If you love him…why are the two of you not together?"

"Because I'm afraid," Raven admitted, speaking the truth for the first time. She felt tears burn at the backs of her eyes and she shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not good at emotions or expressing my feelings. I'm not…I'm not like Garfield. And I just…" She swiped at an eye in embarrassment. "He deserves someone who is, someone like him. Someone not afraid to love, someone without a dark and miserable past. Someone...better."

Rita reached across the table and placed a hand on top of both of Raven's. "He loves _you_." She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "And if you think there's anyone in this business who doesn't have a tortured past, you're crazy."

"But—"

"We've all suffered, but in different ways. I know your history, Raven. You were dealt a crappy hand. But Garfield was dealt the perfect hand—a loving family, a happy home. And he had it all stripped away from him. He was orphaned. And when he became what he is, his normal, human life was stripped away too. He's lost everything, everyone. So if you think any of it has been easy for him, you're mistaken. He just deals with it in a different way than most people. He hides his pain better, but it's there." She patted Raven's hand before returning her own to her cup. "I've not seen him care about someone the way he cares about you in a long time. I saw it in his eyes when I asked him to explain this situation. He loves you."

Raven nodded, knowing Rita spoke the truth. She'd be a fool to miss the way Gar looked at her. "I'm just afraid that once the baby arrives…" She tapped a fist anxiously against the table. "I worry too many changes will drive us apart. I can't lose him. He's the closest friend I've ever had. I can't lose him because I get greedy and try for more." She'd never spoken this much or this openly with another person before. Rita Farr had some otherworldly powers about her…beyond the known.

"Or maybe such a change will solidify that friendship even more," Rita said offhandedly. "They always say the best lovers are those we are friends with first. Perhaps it's time to stop worrying and start fighting for what you want."

Raven stared into her tea, this notions swimming in her head. Perhaps it _was_ time to start fighting for what she wanted. Maybe things _could_ change without falling apart. Maybe, just maybe, she really could have it all.

OOOOO

Raven entered the Tower with determination and a goal firm in her mind. Her talk with Rita whirled in her mind. _Start fighting for what you want._ And what she wanted was Gar.

Bolstered by this knowledge, she marched in the direction she suspected he'd be. She was done waiting. She was done being afraid. She loved him. She was carrying his child for crying out loud! It was time to be honest with herself, honest with him.

She marched through the Tower, Rita trailing behind her. At this point, she didn't care if Rita witnessed her confession. She was the one to motivate it, after all.

Upon entering the main living area, she found him standing in the center of the darkened room, staring pensively at the open doorway.

She started crossing to him, but then paused. "Why are you standing in the dark?" Then she shook the oddness of it off. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was telling him that she wanted to give this relationship a real try.

Crossing the last remaining feet between them, she stared up into his familiar eyes, eyes that melted her usually cold heart and made her feel like she might actually be a part of this humanity thing after all. "Gar…"

Now that she was here, she didn't know what to say. She was never good at communication, especially not when her feelings were involved. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide with something close to panic. She didn't know what to say, how to covey how she felt about him.

Then she decided to just show him with her actions. She leaned in toward him, so close she was practically against his chest. Her right hand went to the back of his head, her fingers splaying through his soft green hair.

Rising up on her tiptoes, she was in the process of bringing her lips to his in a kiss meant to tell him _everything_ when the lights suddenly flashed on.

"Surprise!"

Raven jumped back with a cry of alarm, of guilt, her eyes going wide for a whole new reason now. She'd been about to kiss Beast Boy—in front of their entire group of friends!

She looked around the packed room, confusion momentarily ruling her. Then her eyes landed on the decorations, the pile of gifts she hadn't noticed in the dark. She also hadn't noticed her friends hidden behind furniture.

 _Baby shower_. It took her mind a moment to register it. She saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. But their extended friends were here too—Kid Flash, Jinx, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad.

Her gaze finally flicked back to Gar's.

His eyes were wide, as if he realized what she'd been about to do. His expression was almost desperate for confirmation. But now was not the time. He stared down at her, a thousand questions in his eyes, but their friends were rushing toward them, eager to offer their congratulations.

Rita walked by as she entered the room and patted Raven knowingly on the shoulder. "There will be plenty of time for that later." She chuckled lightly. "Right now, let's celebrate my grandchild."

OOOOO

Raven sat with a plate of cake balanced on her palm, surrounded by opened presents and baby paraphernalia. Her smile was muted as she talked to Jinx, but it was there. She wondered if any of the others had ever seen her smile before. It was nice to leave a bit of her seriousness behind for an afternoon.

"I can't get over how happy—and smug—Garfield looks," Jinx said, her voice full of awe. "I never thought I'd say this, but he looks _hot_." She shrugged a shoulder. "Being a future dad looks good on him." She sent Raven a playful wink. "Now I can see why you jumped his bones."

Raven spluttered on the drink she'd just taken. "I did _not_ jump his bones."

Jinx waved a hand carelessly in the air. "Fine. I see why you let him jump _your_ bones. He's kinda hot. I never realized it before now."

Raven shot her a dry look. "I'm sure Wally would love to hear you say that."

Jinx laughed in delight. "Oh, do tell the overprotective oaf. I do love it when he gets all macho and territorial. It's adorable."

Raven rolled her eyes, knowing that threatening Jinx in this manner was pointless. The girl had no shame. "If you say so."

"I do," Jinx said matter-of-factly. "But no need to worry, I kind of like the irrational speedster. I think I'll keep him. Besides, I wouldn't go after your man."

"Garfield is not my man." At least not yet. But she wasn't about to go claiming him before they'd even had a chance to discuss things.

" _Garfield_ —Beast Boy to the rest of us unimportant people—is totally your man. If you don't notice the way he looks at you with total adoration, then you are blind." She picked up a chip from a snack bowl on the table beside her. "That boy is totally head over heels in love with you."

"You don't have to call him Beast Boy—"

Raven didn't get to finish her sentence, because the topic of their conversation spoke up for himself.

"In fact, you probably shouldn't." He gave Jinx a crooked smile. "I'm changing my hero name."

Her brow rose in surprise. "You are?"

"You are?" Raven echoed. He'd been Beast Boy for so long. It would feel weird calling him anything different.

"I am." He shrugged a shoulder. "I just figured now that I'm a parent, I probably shouldn't go by any name that has the word 'boy' in it. I'm not a boy anymore. Gotta stop acting like it."

Jinx nodded her head, her expression one of understanding. "Not a bad idea." She paused, then asked, "What's your new name going to be?"

"I was thinking of…Changeling." He glanced at Raven, as if silently asking her opinion.

"I like it," she said softly. Though some part of her would always think of him as Beast Boy, Changeling was a good change. It was fitting. "I like it a lot. It suits you."

"Not that you care what I think," Jinx said with a rueful curl of her lips, "but I like it too."

Realizing he'd been staring at Raven, Garfield grabbed Jinx in a tight, one armed hug and rubbed his knuckles against the top of her head. "You know your opinion is the only one that counts." He chuckled as she slapped him away. "Who better than a former villain to give the approval. You'd know whether bad guys would make fun of me for the change or not."

Jinx rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her lips. "They're still going to make fun of you, weirdo. Just not because of the name."

"Perfect!" he cried gleefully. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

OOOOO

The last of their friends had gone an hour ago, and the baby's new things were tucked away in the nursery. Raven lay in Garfield's bed, staring tiredly up at the ceiling. It seemed she was getting tired more often lately. She supposed it came with the pregnancy.

Garfield was curled up around her belly, whispering to their daughter about how her aunt Starfire had gifted her a box of clothing so big, they'd thought there was another crib inside.

Raven closed her eyes and listened contently as he talked. Her fingers grazed through his hair as he nuzzled against her stomach. She knew this moment was the most peaceful she'd ever had in her entire life. No quantity of meditation could ever bring her the peace of being curled up and warm in bed with the man she loved as he whispered to their unborn baby.

She continued scratching absently at his scalp as she listened to him speak. After a while, her body began sinking closer and closer to sleep. It was only then that she remembered they'd never had their talk. She'd never told him she wanted more.

Taking a nervous breath for courage, she gathered her thoughts. Then she took the plunge. "Gar?"

Silence echoed back at her.

"Gar, I…I think we should talk…"

Silence.

"Gar?"

And then she heard his deep, heavy breathing. He'd fallen asleep curled up against her belly.

Their talk would not be happening this evening.

"Gar…I love you. And I want us to be a family. A real family. I want us to be together…"

Silence answered her. Tears sprang to her eyes as the confession hung heavy in the air, the burden of it momentarily lifted from her shoulders. She'd missed her moment…for now. She was okay with that. She'd said the words once. She could say them again. She made a vow to herself. The moment she finally got a good opportunity, she was telling him. She was done waiting. She was fighting for what she wanted.


	7. Injured

_Anonymoose: I loved everything about your review. First off, fan fiction is the highest form of compliment to an author in my mind. I once had a reader like one of my solo projects so much that she created fanart for it. One of the highlights of my writing career. Secondly, I would love to get to see Rita and Changeling in action together! But with this being through Raven's POV and her being sidelined…not gonna happen. But now you've got my wanting to do one of those stories where I go back through a second time, writing the events through the other person's point of view. Hmm… That would be one way to see Rita and Gar together in battle... Oh, no. You may have opened up a can of worms here…_

 _Sanzojoe: I've seen the first three or four episodes of Doom Patrol, and I am loving it so far. I swear the highlight of every episode for me is to hear Cliff drop the F-Bomb. I crack up every time. As for Ms. Far…I've been channeling THAT Rita as I write. I do love the comics (currently reading through the Omnibus from the 80s), but she hasn't made appearances in much of the stuff I've read. Cliff has, but not Rita. So I'm limited in my materials on her. I do love her character on Doom Patrol, though!_

 _L363NDW0lf: And here I thought I was the only one who enjoyed making my characters suffer! I have a stand alone where my main character was forced to kill his baby sister because she had a deadly virus and he knew she was only going to suffer before dying. So yeah…I do the same thing. But I am all about a BBRae happy ending. No worries! Also…I don't mind you constantly checking for updates! That means you're enjoying things!_

 _Break Blade: Getting there is the journey. If I had them hook up (and stay together) right away, the story would be over, as this one is about them finally overcoming their obstacles to be together. Besides, we all know Raven's emotions have always been her hang-up. If it isn't your cup of tea, try reading my other story (A Year of Small Moments). That one is more fluff based. This is grit._

 _Mr. Ursine: Aw, I love that you go back and read it again! That means I'm doing something right! That makes me so happy!_

 _Okay, this is another short one from me, but again, I felt it packed a punch and didn't need added word count. Next month should be longer ones from both of my ongoing stories, so no worries, I'm not getting lazy. I just felt these ones worked better shorter._

 **Injured**

Raven sat pretending to read a book. It lay open in front of her, but she'd been reading the same page for the last hour. Instead of studying up on new spells to try once the baby was born, ones that would make parenting possibly easier, she was consumed with thoughts of Garfield.

Of course she was. He was all that was on her mind recently. For weeks now, she'd been looking for the right moment to tell him how she felt, to confess her feelings for him. And for weeks, there was always a distraction. Someone else was always around. Or the crime alert went off, calling him away to duty. And then in the final rush to prepare for the arrival of their baby, the Tower was in chaos. Final preparations were being made to baby proof a place never meant for babies. In between missions, everyone seemed to be busy all the time.

And when they finally fell into bed, Gar seemed so exhausted that it never felt like the right time to approach the subject. She knew this was something that was not going to change once they had a baby in the Tower, and it was making her second-guess her decision. If she couldn't even have a discussion with him _now_ , how could they build a relationship with a baby to take care of?

With frustration, she tossed her book to the seat beside her on the couch. Now that the nugget of doubt had entered her mind, she wasn't going to be able to think of anything else. And doubts were the last thing she wanted after making a committed decision.

Getting up from the couch, she decided the best thing would be to make herself a healthy, vegetarian snack, as that was the only thing the child inside of her would allow her to eat anymore. Padding into the kitchen, she set the kettle to boil for a hot mug of tea—at least she was still able to drink that in limitations. Then she stuck her head in the fridge in search of a dish of fruit salad buried behind the gallon of milk.

She was just pulling it from the fridge when she was hit with a wave of fear so intense it caused the glass dish to slip from her fingers. It hit the linoleum and shattered, shards of glass flying in every direction.

A moment later, a scream tore through the Tower.

" _Raven!_ "

She woldn't have needed the forewarning the slam of emotions gave her to tell the person who called out to her was terrified. Even more alarming was that the voice was one she'd come to know well—Rita.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She had enough sense to wrench the dial on the stove to the OFF position before hurrying out to the hallway to meet the group racing in her direction. The evident fear on the faces of her teammates was the first thing she noticed. Starfire's green eyes were wide with fright and blood covered her arms from wrists to elbows. Rita sprinted past Starfire, pushing past Raven to get into the kitchen.

"Put him on the table. Hurry."

Still disoriented and confused, Raven looked back at her friends to find Robin and Cyborg carrying something large between them. No, not something. _Someone_.

Her stomach dropped, plummeting down an empty abyss as she realized they carried Garfield between them. His usually vibrant green skin was now a pale mint tinging on gray, an unnatural, sickly color for him. Blood covered Cyborg's cybernetic arm, and Robin's eyes were nearly wild with fear. Blood dripped from Garfield, splashing against the flooring with wet patters.

Her hand lifted to her lips as she watched in horror as they raced the father of her baby down the hallway, bearing the weight of his nearly unconscious body.

"Out of the way!" Robin hollered.

Raven slammed back against the wall, letting them push past. It was enough to jump her into action. She hurried after them, moving as quickly as she could with her girth. " _What happened?_ "

The two men placed Changeling on the center of the kitchen table and Cyborg instantly began tearing his uniform away from his right leg. "He took a piece of debris, a chunk of metal, to the femoral artery. He's bleeding out."

Those were the last words she ever wanted to hear. Bleeding out.

Robin turned to Starfire. "Hold him down. Don't let him move." Then he turned and gripped Raven by the shoulders. "You need to heal him. Do you understand?" Blood smeared along her arms, but she didn't waste time looking at it. "I would never ask this of you unless it was life or death. You need to heal him, Raven. There wasn't enough time to get him to the hospital. Human methods aren't going to be enough at this point."

It was only years of training, years of learning to compose herself, that had her nodding in understanding. "Yes. Get out of my way." Pushing forward, she placed trembling hands over the gaping, gushing wound.

Garfield cried out, a hoarse, agonized scream that traveled to the very depths of her soul. But she ignored his pain to save his life. Pressing down with firm pressure that brought another scream from his throat, she forced every once of healing power she possessed into his leg. "Into me," she whispered.

The intensity of his anguish descended over her in a suffocating wave that brought a sharp gasp from her lips. Despite the instant pain that swept through her, she pressed on. "Into me. Into me. Into me."

She tried to ignore his screams, tired to ignore the way Starfire's arms strained with the effort to hold him down. The way the blood was already pooling on the table beneath him. She merely focused on keeping him alive. "Into me. Into me."

Her hands slicked over blood-caked flesh, mentally demanding it to reknit back together. By this point, her fingers were covered with Gar's blood and she prayed the others couldn't tell how much they trembled. "Into me."

Though only a few minutes passed, it felt like an eternity to Raven. Watching Garfield suffer was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. If there was any question in her mind whether she loved him or not, this moment dashed it away. She loved him. She loved him deeper than she'd ever loved another living soul. And watching him bleed was like a crushing blow to her soul. It tore apart her careful resolve and left her shattered.

In the back of her mind, she registered that his screams had died out, that his ragged breaths had evened. Still, she kept going, kept healing. It was only when Robin grabbed her shoulders and commanded her to stop that she ceased her mantra.

She took a step back from where Garfield lay and was grateful when Robin stepped between them, blocking her view of her bleeding…partner.

"Are you all right?" he asked cautiously. "You look pale?"

She could read the concern in his eyes and knew his thoughts went to the baby. Healing always overexerted her, and now, she was pregnant. She imagined her normally ashy skin was nearly ghostly. No doubt she looked ready to collapse.

"I…I'm just drained. I need to lie down for a moment." She reached a hand out to his forearm to steady herself.

"Go." Robin led her in the direction of the doorway. "You did what we needed you to. You saved his life. Go rest for a few minutes. You've earned it."

She shook her head, looking over her shoulder at where Gar lay with his eyes closed and his face pinched in pain. "I should be with him…"

"He'll understand. You've got to take care of yourself. You've got to take care of the baby. Just go sit for a few minutes, Raven. He isn't going anywhere." He gently guided her into the hallway. "He wouldn't want you putting either one of yourselves in jeopardy. Please, just take a few moments to rest."

"I…"

"That's an order."

She looked up into his serious dark eyes and saw no room for argument there. "Okay," she whispered. "But if he asks for me…"

"I'll come get you. He may be out for a while."

She nodded, feeling the ache in her bones, the weakness throughout her entire body. Shock was wearing off and leaving exhaustion in its place. "Okay." He was right that she needed to get off her feet, but it still made her feel hollow inside to walk away from where Gar lay.

She stumbled blindly down the hallway, her mind still having a hard time process what had just happened.

 _He's bleeding out_.

She shuddered, Cyborg's words stabbing into her heart like a blade.

Numbly, she entered her room and crossed to the bed. She sank to it, sitting at the side. Her fingers gripped tightly at the edge, not caring that she smeared blood along her comforter. After a long moment, she lifted her head to gaze at the mirror across the room.

Her face was pale, sickly looking. Part of that was due to the strain of healing, but most of it was due to shock, to terror. Bile rose in her throat and she forced it back. That relief lasted only a moment, until she saw her arms in the mirror. Blood caked her skin—Garfield's blood.

She sat staring at herself, her senses feeling dulled by an overload of shock and trauma…or so she thought.

The first sob that escaped caught her by surprised, but she quickly gave herself over to them. Within moments, she was crying like she hadn't cried in years. In her entire life, if she were to be honest. Wrenching sobs tore their way from her throat, burning it. She hiccupped, the sharp inhale making her cry come out sounding like a strangled wail.

She envisioned Garfield lying on that table, bleeding, his life force slipping away while she tried desperately to stop it. She was fully aware of how close she'd come to losing him. If Robin hadn't acted as quickly as he had… If it had taken them a couple more minutes to get Gar to her…she would have lost him. He would have been ripped so callously from her life, from their daughter's life. That was something she knew she would never have healed from. That fearful thought made her tears come even more forcefully.

She wanted with everything in her to bury her face in her hands to muffle the sounds, but she couldn't bear the thought of smearing Gar's blood across her face. So she clenched the bedspread tightly in her fists and gave herself over to her tears. She let the sound of her gut-wrenching sobs echo through the room. Tears tracked down her cheeks as her shoulders rose and fell with her desperate crying. Each heaving sob felt like it chipped a chunk of her soul away, destroying bits of her she hadn't even known she possessed.

She cried until her throat felt raw and her eyes burned. She cried until her head throbbed. She was so consumed with her heaving sobs that she didn't hear the door to her room open, or the soft footfalls that made their way to her.

"Raven?"

The sound of the familiar voice had her head jerking upright in surprise. "Gar!" She lunged to her feet, hurrying toward him. "You should be resting. You should be lying down! Robin said—"

"I heard. But I needed to see you. I needed to know the two of you were all right. I had to see it with my own eyes."

" _Me_?" she asked, hastily wiping at her tears. " _You_ were the one injured."

"I know what healing costs you." He limped forward, wincing as he put weight on his right leg. "I needed to know you were okay." The instant he reached her side, his hand lifted to her face and he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

She leaned into his touch, another tear leaking from her eye at his gentle caress. "I thought…" Unable to help the sob that escaped her, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and pressed her cheek to his chest. The steady thump of his heart beneath her ear was a blessing like no other.

"Raven…" With a gentle tug at her shoulders, he pulled her back so he could gaze down into her eyes. "You're crying. I don't think I've ever seen you cry." He looked almost overwhelmed at the sight of her in such a state. It wasn't a surprising reaction, seeing as she was usually the calmest, most level-headed of the Titans.

"What did you expect?" she asked shakily. "I was blindsided by the visual of the father of my baby bleeding to death with the knowledge that if I didn't do something he was going to die."

He looked sheepishly down at his feet. "I guess I just didn't realize…"

"That I cared?"

"That you cared so much."

His words stung. How could he not realize? Was she that hard to read? That he couldn't tell just how desperately she cared for him? "Garfield, you're the father of my child." She took a deep breath. It was time to take the plunge. "But more than that, you're the only man I've ever loved."

He sucked in a sharp breath and his gaze jerked upward to meet hers. "Raven…" There were so many questions in his eyes, but the most dominant thing she saw there was hope. Hope that they could finally be together. Hope that she was done running.

Wanting to assure him of her feelings, she hugged her arms tightly around his waist and stepped in against him, careful of his still injured leg. She titled her head back ever so slightly so she could gaze up at him. "Gar…"

Licking her lips, she gathered her strength and forced herself to be vulnerable, forced herself to be the one to take the plunge. She leaned into him and rose up on her tiptoes. Her eyes fluttering shut, she closed the distance between them, her lips seeking his.

But just as she was about to kiss him, to express to him just how much she truly loved him, the sound of a wet splash filled her ears. She yanked back in surprise, her eyes flying open as water splattered to the floor beneath her.

She sucked in a breath and held it, staring into his familiar eyes in shock.

"Raven?" he asked cautiously, and she could tell that, for a moment, he thought she might have peed herself.

She was too stunned to shoot him a dirty look for having such a lack of confidence in her bladder control. Instead, her jaw dropped and she stared at him in open shock. "My water just broke."

Two weeks early and without a single warning, her water had just broken, puddling on the floor between them. It was so unexpected that she didn't know what else to say. She'd heard that extreme emotions and shock could trigger labor, but it was still such an unexpected surprise.

Gar's eyes widened impossibly large. "We're going to have a baby." On her stunned nod, a grin spread across his lips. "We're going to have a baby!"

And just like that, her attempt to cement a relationship with him was once again shoved to the backburner. They didn't have time to discuss their relationship status. They were having a baby!

She grinned at him, for once excited about one of their interruptions. "We're going to have a baby!"


	8. Delivery

_**Dld51, taytay2212, and Cursedcardinal**_ _: Finally! An update! An update! Sorry to have kept everyone waiting. I haven't forgotten about this story! It's just summer vacation and my little ones are home with me. Working from home is not easy with the constant soundtrack of "Mom… Mom…. Mom…" Plus, I took those fools on a two-week vacation to Disney World. So I lost a lot of writing time in there. But I am back! Have no fear! Also, no worries, this is NOT the end. There are a few more chapters coming!_

 _ **Scarletwitch0**_ _: I've actually been educating myself on the Doom Patrol recently. Of course, I saw them in the OG Teen Titans show. But now I've been watching the Doom Patrol show from the DC app. I've based a lot of Rita's personality off of that version. But I've also been reading some of the comics and getting a feel for the characters from there. Especially Beast Boy's connection to her and his respect for her. I chose to keep Steve (Mento) out of it, because many people aren't very fond of him. I've actually read some tender moments between him and Garfield in the 80s New Teen Titans, but he is written so differently in different things that I chose to leave that loose cannon out. For now… *ominous, foreboding music*_

 _ **Drivenunder66**_ _: Why thank you! *dramatic bow* Now, will someone tell my three-year-old princess that I am a genius, because earlier today she told me I was "trying to be stupid"._ _ **Trying**_ _. Apparently, I wasn't even succeeding._

 _ **L363NDW0LF**_ _: "Hold my beer, I need to get out." That cracked me up. My only question is… Now, how did that baby get a beer in there? That is the real talent. Lol._

 _ **Sanzojoe**_ _: I go big or go home. A whirlwind chapter felt right._

 _And now…_

 **Delivery**

"My water just broke."

Two weeks early and without a single warning, Raven's water had just broken, puddling on the floor between herself and Garfield. It was so unexpected that she didn't know what to say. She'd heard that extreme emotions and shock could trigger labor—and having him nearly die in front of her had definitely brought out some extreme emotions—but it was still such an unexpected surprise.

Gar's eyes widened impossibly large. "We're going to have a baby." On her stunned nod, a grin spread across his lips. "We're going to have a baby!"

She grinned back at him, excitement welling inside of her, brought on by his enthusiasm. "We're going to have a baby!"

They stared at each other for a long moment before she saw his ears droop and his eyes widen in fear. "We're going to have a baby." With a little yelp of terror, he turned and hollered toward the door. " _Rita_!"

Raven blinked at him, trying to keep the amusement off her face and failing. "Did you just call for your mother?"

"Damn straight I did." He shot her a look that clearly stated he thought she was crazy for even questioning that choice. "Without hesitation." Then he turned back toward the doorway, opened his mouth, and he yelled again. " _Starfire_! It's go time!"

The door opened and the alien princess came zooming into the room. "It is the time?" she asked gleefully, her green eyes wide as her head swiveled back and forth between Raven and Gar.

On his nod, she squealed, twirling around midair in excited circles so fast Raven wondered how she wasn't making herself dizzy. "Oh glorious news! I will get the hospital bag and head with it to the T-Car. Cyborg will have our transportation ready and waiting."

"Wait," Raven said, anxiety hitting her. "I never packed my hospital bag." She'd thought she would have more time for such things and had continuously put it off as a future concern. Well, the future was suddenly upon them, and she was regretting that unwise choice.

"I packed it for you," Garfield said with a sheepish—and somewhat guilty—look in her direction. "I didn't want you to have to worry about it."

"Oh," Raven said in surprise. Her bag was ready to go. Two weeks early. That was a relief. Not something she should have needed, but a relief all the same. "Wow. Thank you, Gar. That was…quite considerate."

"Your lover is very considerate," Starfire said in agreement, flitting through the air and collecting a few last-minute items—like Raven's cell phone charger, the book she was currently reading, her favorite slippers.

"Ew, don't call him my lover," Raven complained. "That's gross."

Starfire paused long enough to roll her eyes. "You are having the baby together, are you not? He has seen you naked, yes? The two of you have done the making of the love. He is your lover."

"You still don't have to call him that," Raven grumbled under her breath. She was still battling with labels where Gar was concerned, but she knew for a fact referring to him as her "lover" felt gross. He was so much more than that. Using that term seemed to completely downplay how she felt about him. She didn't like it.

The conversation was thankfully put to a halt as Rita rushed into the room, her dark eyes wide with concern. "What's wrong, Garfield? Did you tear your wound back open? Are you hurt? Do you need—"

"Raven's in labor," he said, cutting off her line of questioning.

"Raven's in labor?" she asked, repeating the statement as if she didn't quite understand it. On his nod, realization dawned and her eyes grew even larger. "Oh! Raven's in labor!" Her spine suddenly stiffened and an authoritative expression filled her features. She clapped her hands together commandingly, looking around at the gathered heroes in the room. "Well, what are you all doing just standing around? There's a plan in place. Starfire, get the hospital bag. I'll contact Cyborg on my communicator and let him know to get the T-Car ready and have Robin meet us in the garage." She motioned to walk away, finger hovering over her communicator, and then froze mid-step. Her sharp gaze snapped to her adopted son. "What are you doing just standing there, Garfield? Let's go!"

He jumped into action at her command—literally jumped, his feet leaving the ground. Then he swooped an arm behind Raven's knees and whisked her off her feet.

She gave a startled cry, her arms going instinctively around his neck as Rita disappeared into the hallway, already barking orders through her communicator. "Garfield, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

Starfire gave a little snort as she swept out of the room. "Lovers," she accused under her breath.

Raven glared after her before returning her attention to Garfield. "I don't need you to carry me. I can walk…I can _levitate_." She arched a brow. "Besides, my pants are all wet. I would really like to change before we head to the hospital."

The fact that she was damp seemed to finally occur to him, because he blushed. "Oh…"

"Please put me down, Garfield," she said dryly.

He did as requested, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah…sorry." A moment later, a look of determination crossed his features. "But I _am_ helping you," he said, lifting a warning finger in her direction. "My animals are tearing a hole through me right now with everything that's going on. I need to do something to make me feel useful or I'm going to crawl out of my own skin."

She nodded in understanding. Since their first reckless night together, she'd been learning much more about the beasts inside him than she'd ever imagined. She knew the pressure his animal instincts had been putting on him since the beginning of her pregnancy. It wasn't anything he could help, though he was doing his best to restrain his urges and natural instincts when they pushed the boundaries of "not-human". He was doing his part, the least she could do was concede a little when his predispositions weren't too irrational.

"Fine," she relented. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up and get rid of these soiled clothes. You pick me some comfortable bottoms to wear to the hospital and have them ready for me when I get back."

He nodded, looking relieved at having somewhere to focus his energies. "Okay. But don't take too long. I don't know anything about delivering babies."

She smirked at this, shaking her head. "More than me, I would bet." He'd done so much reading and research that she wouldn't doubt his ability to deliver a baby in an emergency. Not that she was looking to find out. As options went, delivering unexpectedly on a bedroom floor of Titan's Tower was at the bottom of her list.

"Let's not find out," he said anxiously, mirroring her thoughts. "Please?"

"Agreed. But I think I've got time to change my clothes."

"Fine. Just hurry."

Waving off his concerns over her shoulder, she entered her bathroom and closed the door gently behind her. A contraction started in slow, building in intensity, but she ignored it. For the moment, it wasn't so bad, and she'd gotten to be a pro at handling pain. It came with the super hero gig.

Instead, she approached the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks had a rosy glow usually absent from them, and she had a bit more color to her skin. She looked…healthy. Alive. She lifted a hand and touched a finger to her cheek, but her gaze was locked on her eyes. Despite her excitement, it was hard to ignore the panic building inside of her, panic she could see reflected back at her. She was about to have a baby!

And it wasn't the inevitable pain that worried her. That she could handle. It was the fear of the emotional side of it. What would it feel like to hold her child in her arms? More importantly the child of the man she loved more than she could ever put into words. Just thinking about it made her chest ache. Would she be able to control the emotional onslaught? Did she care?

As much as she appreciated the monks of Azar and their teachings, she'd grown to question some of their methods. Emotion was not bad. Especially now that Trigon was gone. Sure, a part of her would always be part demon, but that didn't mean she was going to turn on her friends by letting her emotions out.

The monks just hadn't known how to control them. She did. She could control her anger, her hatred. And while she did, she realized there was nothing wrong with letting herself _feel_. Joy. Love. Happiness. There was no evil in these emotions. They wouldn't make her weak like she'd been taught. No, they would only make her stronger. It was time she stopped dwelling in the past and started listening to her heart.

"I'm going to have a baby," she said with a little smile. For a fleeting moment, she wished her mother was still alive to share in this moment. It was a remorse she quickly shook off. Her daughter would have the infamous Rita Farr as a grandmother. She would be loved and spoiled and pampered. Raven knew her daughter would never want for anything.

Though a part of her longed for the mother figure she'd not truly gotten to know, she understood that her daughter would have more than her fair share of female role models in her life. Rita. Starfire. Raven herself. Even Wonder Girl when she visited. Things would be just fine. She needn't worry on that front.

Rubbing a hand over her bulging belly, Raven backed away from the mirror and set herself to the task of getting travel-ready. She stripped off her wet bottoms and tossed them into the hamper. Leaving on her simple black spaghetti strap top, she quickly cleaned up the lower half of her body, cringing at the liquid that trailed along the inside of her leg.

Still, she made quick work of it and was ready in record time.

She was heading back into the bedroom when she hesitated. She was naked from the waist down. She stood frozen for a second, unsure of what to do. Then she blew out a breath of frustration. Gar had seen her naked before now. It wasn't like it would be anything new. Besides, with what was about to happen, modesty was kind of futile.

She entered the bedroom to find him on his hands and knees, scrubbing up the mess she'd made on the floor. "Ew, Gar. You don't have to do that."

He looked up at her with a sheepish grin. "It's the least I could do. Kind of my fault, you know. At least partially." He then motioned toward the bed. "I grabbed you something to wear. Get dressed and we can get out of here."

As he passed her on the way to the bathroom to dispose of the towel in his hands and clean up, she examined the outfit he'd chosen. On the bed lay a fresh pair of panties and a loose, flowing black skirt. She didn't often wear skirts, but this seemed like an appropriate occasion. Just in case. He'd made a wise choice.

Slipping the garments over her hips and belly, she then made her way to her closet and slid into a pair of simple black flats. Her mind still felt like it was in a fog. She was having a hard time accepting that in a few short hours—hopefully a few short hours—she would have a baby. A child. A helpless creature depending on her to care for it. It was a little frightening to think about.

She closed the closet and turned back toward Gar as he reentered the room. "You ready?" she asked. Her words felt heavy, having more meaning to them than the simple act of leaving the room and heading to the car.

"No?" he said with a little laugh. "Yes? I'm not sure." He offered her a crooked grin as he ran a hand along the back of his neck. Then he shrugged. "Guess it's too late for nerves now."

"Just a little."

He crossed the room to her and pulled her into an impromptu hug. He held her tightly for a long moment, his lips pressed into her hair. "We can do this. _You_ can do this. You can do anything."

Her heart clenched and she lifted her head from his chest to gaze up into his eyes. As she stared up at him, the urge to kiss him was stronger in her than it had ever been. They were about to have a baby together. Didn't they deserve this moment? Just the two of them? Didn't they deserve to be happy? She was tired of waiting. She wanted him. Now. She needed him.

She pressed up on her toes, her mouth inches from his, when a contraction blindsided her. It was much more intense than the last and brought her flatfooted in an instant. A hiss escaped her and she grabbed at her stomach.

"Okay, enough stalling. It's time to get you to the hospital."

"No, I—" But her argument fell on deaf ears.

"No buts. It's time to go."

He reached for her and Raven took a step back, shaking her head. "I can walk on my own, Garfield."

"I know you can. I just…I want to hold you."

She glared at him, but the pleading, puppy dog look in his eyes had her resolve melting. What was it about him that made it impossible for her to tell him no? If she'd had that skill nine months ago, she might not be in this predicament. "Fine," she grumbled. "But only to the car. When we get to the hospital, I walk on my own."

"Deal," he said eagerly. Then he swooped her up into his arms.

Raven slipped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She might have fought it, but it felt nice to be held by him. As he walked her toward the car, she drew as much strength and bravery from him while she could. She needed him there for this and knowing she had his full support helped settle her nerves, helped focus her. It was time to have a baby.

OOOOO

"We're almost there, Raven," Dr. Rhee said encouragingly as she stood between Raven's legs, a hand on one of her spread thighs. "Just one more big push and…"

Raven gripped the handrails of her bed and let out a guttural scream. She used that scream to harness her strength and give a final, forceful push.

"Okay, Raven. Great job. The head is out," Rhee said, a smile on her face. "Just one more push. I know you've got it in you."

Garfield was standing to the side, his face pale, his eyes wide. His arms were crossed over his chest, but she could see the whiteness of his knuckles from clenching his hands into fists.

It made Raven wonder just how much of a horror show it was by Dr. Rhee. Not that she cared much at this point. She was too exhausted to care. Tiredly, she reached a hand out for him, waving him over.

He hurried to her side and clutched her hand in both of his. She noted that his were clammy, sweaty, but she didn't fault him for it. At least he hadn't fainted. "You can do this, Rae," he gently urged. "I know you can."

She gave a breathless nod, feeling her hair sticking to her neck. Every inch of her ached, every muscle was tight and coiled. She felt covered in sweat. She'd never experienced something more draining in her entire life. Nodding again at his encouragements, she ground her teeth together and gave another push.

She felt the baby slip free—finally. Six hours of torture later, their daughter had finally chosen to greet the world.

Raven collapsed back against the pillows behind her with a sigh of relief. Then a moment later when the sound of a small cry filled the room, she let out a laugh of startled joy. That was the sound of her baby! That was the sound of _their_ baby.

Rhee came forward, showing them a red, squalling, angry little being.

"She's got her mother's temper," Gar quipped with a chuckle.

Raven was too tired to even shoot him a dirty look. Instead, she focused on their baby. She looked healthy. Very healthy. When Rhee placed her close to Raven's head and offered for her to give the baby a quick kiss before she was cleaned up, Raven obliged. She pressed her lips to crying baby's forehead and gave it a gentle kiss—and it's cries suddenly halted. It blinked at her, going calm.

Rhee smiled at this as she handed the baby over to the attending nurse. "It looks like we have a baby whisperer on our hands." She politely made quick work of attending to Raven, delivering the afterbirth and getting her cleaned up. "I'm just going to help get the last few measurements and I'll be right back." She turned and headed over to where the nurse was checking over the baby.

Gar watched Rhee cross the room, then turned to Raven, his eyes wide. "I…I…" Unable to find the words, he grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was everything they'd been holding back for so long. It was full of emotion, passion. It was full of love and longing and…life.

He pulled back far too quickly for her liking, his expression something close to fear. She knew she'd set up some firm boundaries with him, and he'd just crossed every one of them. The look on his face told her he was worried she might be mad. But the truth was, she was wondering why he hadn't done it sooner.

"Raven, I…" He trailed off, at a loss for words.

Tugging on his hand, she pulled him back down toward her. Though she was sore and exhausted, she sat up in the bed until she was able to capture his lips with her own. She kissed him with just as much passion as he'd kissed her, wanting him to understand the intensity of her feelings for him, understand that she returned his affection just as passionately.

The moment her lips touched his, Gar swept an arm around her back, holding her to his chest. This second kiss lasted longer, his mouth molding fervently to hers.

She made a soft sound of approval and placed her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him with more passion that she ever had in their encounters together. She wanted to envelop herself in him—his arms, his touch, his scent.

It was only the sound of a throat clearing that had her pulling away with a guilty chuckle. "Oh…sorry." She felt a blush heating her cheeks and couldn't even look at Garfield.

He laughed lightly before grazing his lips one last time to hers. "We'll continue this later," he whispered so only she could hear. "And don't you think I'm going to forget." Then he straightened and offered Rhee a beaming smile. "Sorry, doc. Excited parent moment."

"Understandable." Rhee stepped forward with the baby bundled in a soft pink blanket. Silently, she handed her over to Raven. "We'll give you guys a few moments alone as a family while we make sure your room is ready."

Raven thanked her quietly, then fell silent. She stared down at her daughter, but her focus was momentarily on Garfield. She was hyper aware of his presence. And she understood that _now_ was the time to figure out where they stood. They couldn't keep playing this game, not when they had a child together. Not when her heart was so invested in him. She needed to know. "A family…is that what we are?"

She held her breath, terrified of his answer. She knew he loved her, but that didn't mean he hadn't given up on her, hadn't decided that love wasn't going to be enough to keep their little family together. It didn't mean she hadn't waited too long to let him in.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly. "To be a family?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she bobbed her head in answer, but she was unable to look up at him. The emotions—the fear of his rejection—were just too much to bear. So instead, she stared intently at the squirming little bundle in her arms that was emitting calming waves. Oh, yes. Their daughter was an empath, just like her mother, with the ability to soothe painful emotions. Only Raven needed this pain and clung to it. She needed this fear to make herself realize just how much she'd been risking these past months. She needed to understand how foolish she'd been.

Gar's hand went to her jaw and he lifted her face up so he could look at her. "Raven, if you want me, you have all of me. You've always had all of me," he said, his voice cracking. "All you had to do was reach out and take it."

With a little sob, she nodded. When his hand moved to cup her cheek, she nuzzled against it, taking comfort in his warmth, his blatant love. After a long moment of feeding off of his strength, she tilted her chin up and kissed him.

She felt his jaw clench as he fought back a tremble and realized he was close to tears himself. All of the torture they'd put themselves through—that she'd put them through…

Well, she was done with that. She wanted him. She wanted their daughter. She wanted a family. She pressed her lips to his once again, hers firm and resolute. "You're mine. And I'm never letting you go."

OOOOO

Now in her private hospital room, Raven sat gazing down, focused on the small being cradled in the crook of her arm. She had a daughter. A beautiful little girl with silky smooth skin in a very pale mint color. It was as if an artist had blended paints the color of her skin and Gar's and created this whole new one. Her hair was a shock of very dark green, almost black. But the eyes…the eyes were all Raven. She stared mesmerized by those eyes—a piece of herself in another human being, one that was going to need her guidance, her wisdom. It was the most humbling experience she'd ever had.

"We should name her Violet."

"Huh?" Raven looked up at Gar in surprise.

"Violet. Like her eyes." He shrugged. "We never did settle on a name."

"Violet," she repeated, feeling the name out on her tongue.

"We could call her Vi for short. I think it's cute."

"I like it." Raven felt a wave of happiness roll off of the baby at the sound of Garfield's voice from so close by. "I think she likes it too." They'd already decided on a middle name—Mara. It was a combination of Mark, Gar's middle name, and Raven. A blend of them both. "Violet Mara Logan," she said.

"Logan?" he asked, his ears perking up.

"Of course Logan. She should have her father's last name."

"So should her mother."

Her eyes widened at the serious tone to his voice. "Are you…" She shook her head with a little laugh. "One thing at a time, lover boy. One thing at a time. I'm not sure I can handle a marriage proposal just yet."

He nodded. "You know I'm going to hound you until you give in, right?"

She smiled at this. Of course he would. And she wouldn't want it any other way. "I hope you do." Violet squirmed again in her arms, and she laughed lightly. "I think she wants you."

"About time," he grumbled teasingly. In an instant, he'd swooped in and lifted Violet from her arms.

Raven opened her mouth in warning, but immediately closed it as he cradled the baby close to his chest. He knew what he was doing. He didn't need her cautions. So instead, she leaned back against her pillow—the first moment she'd had to relax since delivery—and merely watched him.

He cuddled their daughter, cooing to her and whispering words of affection in her ear.

Raven felt another wave of happiness pulse her way from Violet, and it hit her straight in the heart. She could feel so much love pouring from the pair of them that it brought tears to her eyes. These were the moments they fought for. This was the meaning of life. This was why super heroes sacrificed so much. For perfect moments like this. "I love you," she whispered.

He looked up from Violet with the goofiest grin on his face that made her fall in love with him all over again. "I love you too. Always."

"Always."

At that moment, the door burst open and Starfire came flitting in. "Give me the baby! I must see the baby!"

Garfield shot Raven an apologetic look. "I messaged Robin and told him it was okay for visitors. Starfire was going nuts in the waiting area. I hope that's okay."

Raven nodded. She knew how Starfire could get when she was antsy, and this was something major. "The more the merrier."

"Good," a voice said from the doorway, "because no one is holding that baby before her Uncle Victor."

Garfield grinned at Cyborg and motioned him over. "Then get over here. Come meet Violet—Vi as in like the beginning of the word violin—Mara Logan."

Cyborg and Starfire crowded in, oohing and aahing.

"Oh, I don't think so," Rita said as she sauntered into the room. "I am invoking my right as grandmother. I get to hold her first and smother her with kisses." She waved her arms at Garfield, indicating he hand Violet over.

Cyborg grumpily relented and back up so Rita could take her turn first.

Rita took Violet lovingly into her arms and rocked her gently up and down. "Oh, you're just the most beautiful baby in the world. I see you've gotten some of your father's good looks, but let's hope you don't get his inability to behave." She shot her adopted son a pointed look. "They say children are ornerier than their parents. I do believe you are in for some trouble." She smirked at his cringe and lowered her face over Violet. "It's a good thing you've got Grandma Rita here to help teach you the way."

Raven looked to the doorway to find Robin leaning against it, a crooked grin on his lips as he surveyed the scene. "Come on in," she said with a wave of her hand. She appreciated his calmer approach, but they were the Titans. Restraint wasn't really their thing.

He approached her bedside with a smile as Rita handed Violet carefully over to Cyborg. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good." She nodded at this, assessing herself. She still had some minor aches, but the worst of the pain had passed. Another benefit to her powers. "Better than good," she admitted. "I feel perfect."

"You look good." He glanced over at the other adults, who were all preoccupied with the baby. "I'm really happy for the two of you. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Robin." She paused and shot him a playful look. "Does this mean you approve?"

He chuckled. "Besides that mini meltdown in the beginning, I've always approved. Star was right, you aren't going to find a guy that loves you more than Logan. And he's going to be a fun dad. Playing hide and seek. Coaching little league. I could see him doing it all. You aren't going to find someone better than him at being a father."

"I don't know, I think you might do a pretty good job."

He sent her a dry look. "You're starting to sound like Starfire."

"She's not wrong."

"Yeah. Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I think I'm content with just being Uncle Robin right now." He watched as Starfire got her turn with Violet, watched as she cooed gibberish and practically levitated to the ceiling in her joy. "I don't know how much longer she will be though."

Raven reached out to take his hand. "If you love her, don't wait out of fear. I learned that the hard way. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

He stared at Starfire for a long time, and she could tell he was contemplating her words. "I'll keep that in mind." Then as quickly as the conversation had begun, he ended it. "Enough talk about me, I think it's time I get to hold the newest member of my team." He winked at Raven. "Training starts as soon as she can walk. Best to start 'em young."

Raven watched him saunter off to the group, demanding his turn with Violet, and a smile touched her lips. She studied her friends, enrapt by their open love and joy. She suddenly realized that Garfield and Violet weren't her only family. This group—these heroes around her—they were her family. They'd been with her through her worst times, and now she couldn't imagine celebrating her best times with anyone else. For the first time in her life, deep in her heart, Raven realized she was home, that these people were her home. And she wouldn't give any of it up for the world.


	9. A Doomed Family Visit

_Hey, it's me again! Finally! I apologize for taking so long to update. It wasn't by choice. I was taking an Educational Psychology class that took all of my free time. I'm talking four-page papers due once a week. Tests nonstop. An eight-page paper due in the same week as a four-page paper and a midterm. It was a total soul suck. We literally read every single page of the text. I've never had a class that was assigned to read EVERY chapter. Sooo much reading. But I took my final last week and I am finally FREE. Until next semester starts. *sob*_

 _As for this chapter, I promised some Doom Patrol. I hope I did them justice, as I'm not as familiar with them as I am the Titans. I know Steve can be a real jerk. I tried to portray that, but I've also seen some very tender moments between him and Gar in the comics, so I tried to show that as well. I kind of combined the comics and the Doom Patrol show to make my own version of them. I hope they turned out all right._

 _Anyway, this is my little Christmas treat to everyone! I wanted to get a new addition out before the holiday. My present to readers of this series. I hope everyone likes it!_

 _Dld51: I'm back! Thank you for missing me!_

 _Mr. Ursine: I still have one more chapter planned after this. So there is more to go! You don't have to say goodbye to this story just yet._

 _Sweetbaby162016: Oh my. I wish this was my birthing experience. With my son, I was in labor for like four days. I went all weekend with "little contractions". Monday, I was admitted to the hospital. After nineteen hours of hard labor, pushing for hours, I was told my son was stuck. And then I was given an emergency C-Section. It was a giant nightmare. I didn't want to do that to Raven. Haha._

 _Witchinmoonlight: That is a good question about Azarath. As mentioned above, I like to do a mix of the comics, the show, and yeah, I will even throw in some TTG references. I've been reading through the 80s Titans stuff and there was a plotline where Azarath was under attack and Arella had gone into some alternate universe to forever fight against Trigon and keep him at bay. She sacrificed herself so that the others could survive, mainly Raven. *shrug* I kind of liked that version, as it is just more family trauma Raven suffered. Her peace-loving mother forever trapped in a battle with Trigon. So I kind of based this around that. But I am sure there are many more versions and reboots._

 _And now…on to the story…_

Raven lowered Violet carefully down into her crib and let out a soft sigh of relief when the baby remained asleep. They'd been home from the hospital nearly two weeks now and were starting to fall into a nice rhythm. There were still a lot of sleepless nights, but at least there was a predictable schedule to nighttime feedings and diaper changes.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she closed the door behind her. Then she headed next door to the room she was unofficially sharing with Garfield. She hadn't moved in with him, not really. It just so happened they usually ended up crashing in his bed after finally getting Vi down for the night…and again when she was up a few hours later…and then a few hours after that. It wasn't so much commitment to their relationship as it was exhaustion. And the fact that he had the baby monitor in there. It was all just part of the new rhythm, one they were just beginning to form.

Pausing outside the door, she took a deep breath. Things had been touch and go between the two of them as well. Starting a relationship at the same time as bringing home a new baby was challenging to say the least. They'd been trying to establish boundaries, a comfort zone. There'd been a lot of shy touches and cautious smiles. He'd caressed his fingers through her hair a few times, touched a hand to her shoulder. They'd been too tired for anything more than that.

And she was growing impatient.

Pushing quietly into the room, she maneuvered around a few baby items to find him exactly where she'd left him—bent over the edge of the bed looking sleep deprived. His dark green hair stuck up in all directions and he had circles under his eyes. Even so, just the sight of him sped her heart.

"Hey," she said gently, crossing the room to him. "You awake?"

His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Mostly."

Feeling bold, she came to stand in front of him, placing herself between his knees. With a soft, unintelligible mumble, she tilted his head back and ran the fingers of both hands through his messy hair. It only assisted it in standing up even more, but she didn't mind. "You should wake up."

His eyes suddenly became more alert, opening from their half-lidded position. He reached a hand up and brushed it along her hip, his movements clearly tentative. "You have my attention…"

She settled in against him, warmth spreading through her at the comfortable, familiar feel of him. "Good." Lowering her face over his, she brushed their lips together. It was the first time they'd kissed since that moment in the hospital, and it was everything she'd been longing for.

She wasn't usually the aggressor in a relationship, but the time to be coy had passed. She was done being coy. She was done tiptoeing around the issue. She wanted him, and that was enough motivation for her.

Garfield made a soft sound of surprise that quickly turned into something close to a purr.

She smiled at this and moved her mouth teasingly along his. This was the first time she'd ever kissed him without worrying what it meant, worrying about the consequences. It was the first time she'd ever truly, freely kissed him. And it was everything she'd always imagined.

His hands went to her waist and he tugged her closer, enfolding her into the warmth of his arms. His response to her kiss was enthusiastic, eager. He kissed her with a longing she understood deep down to her very core. She'd wanted this for so long and it was a sweet feeling to finally allow herself to succumb to her desires. It was a relief to finally admit that there was nothing wrong with wanting him, wanting more out of life than just existing.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she climbed into his lap, leaning over him, her lips never leaving his.

His hands went to her lower back, helping to support her as they teetered at the edge of the bed. "This is an unexpected surprise," he said between frantic kisses. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I couldn't wait any longer," she mumbled against his lips. At the moment, it didn't matter that things were still so new between them. It didn't matter that they were both exhausted. Or that she no doubt smelled like baby powder. The need for him was something she had to satisfy. _Now._

With a little growl, Garfield suddenly flipped her over. She found herself in the center of the bed with him leaning over her, propped up on his hands. As she gazed up at him, he gave her that goofy smile she'd grown to love so much. It caused her chest to tighten with affection. How had she ever been able to look at that smile and remain unaffected?

He gave her another lingering kiss before sitting up on his knees. With one quick motion, he swept his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

She took a moment to admired the beautiful jade of his skin, the tight bunch of his abdomen muscles. Damn, he was hot. It was another thing she was amazed that she hadn't noticed before that fateful night of her injury. How had she been able to ignore just how alluring his body was? Had she been blind?

She gave up on chastising her past self as he lifted up the baggy t-shirt she wore and lowered his mouth to her exposed stomach. His lips pressed kisses along her abdomen, tickling her skin. He continued his way up, kissing a path upward between her breasts, her shirt rising higher and higher until, as his lips grazed her throat, he tugged the fabric up over her head. It joined his shirt on the floor.

As it hit, he settled himself against her, his fingers lightly stroking her hair as it haloed around her head. His mouth found hers again and he gave her a slow, luxurious kiss. He took his time, seeming to want to savor every last touch, every kiss.

Raven arched slightly underneath of him, wanting him closer, wanting all of him. No matter how close he might be, it just didn't feel like enough. As his kisses grew in intensity, she slid her palms down his back, caressing the solid muscle there. Then she tugged at his baggy sweatpants, trying to work them down over his backside.

Gar chuckled, leaning up on an elbow. "Hint taken." Climbing off the bed, he tugged his sweats down over his hips, then kicked them away.

Her eyes widened at finding him naked underneath. She knew with his animal instincts, he often liked to wear minimal clothing—at least in private. But this she hadn't been expecting. "Oh…wow." Her eyes swept greedily over his naked form.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I usually only sleep in briefs, but with you crashing here most nights…it didn't seem appropriate. So I opted for sweats…but I wasn't going to double layer and…"

"You don't have to apologize," she said with a little laugh. "It's hot."

"Is it now?" he asked with a wry grin.

"It is."

He lunged back onto the bed, grabbing the legs of her own pajama pants. "Then I think it's only fair that we even the playing field. You need to be wearing far less."

She giggled as he tugged and pulled at her pants, stripping her down to just her panties.

"These need to go as well," he advised as he pressed a kiss to her hip. He grabbed the thin straps at her hips and tugged them down. Untangling the garment from her legs, he tossed them to the side. Then he was on top of her again, his weight a pleasant pressure. "There," he said with a crooked smile. "That's better."

Raven laughed, the lightheartedness of his actions putting her at ease. "How is it you can manage to make being a weirdo look so completely sexy?"

"It's a skill I've honed over the years." He grinned down at her, his expression open and light. "Took a lot of misses where I endlessly annoyed this really hot half-demon chick I was into. But in the end, I perfected the sexy goofball persona and got the girl."

"You are so weird," she said with another laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much, felt so…light. And she'd never envisioned herself being comfortable enough with a man to laugh while they were naked together. Garfield had skills to put her at ease like no one else she'd ever met. "I love you," she said, the words popping out before she even realized they'd entered her thoughts.

He leaned down to nuzzle her nose with his own. "And I love you. Always have." He kissed her lightly. "Always will." He kissed her again, this one more thorough, more lingering.

Raven whimpered, arching up against him. She could feel his erection against her belly. Hard like steel and yet soft like silk. She wanted him inside of her so badly. So very badly. It felt as if it had been so long since she'd been with him. "Gar…" She wiggled beneath him, trying to silently convey what she wanted.

He seemed to take the hint, because he gripped himself in his palm. With his lips on hers, he slid inside of her, the motion fluid and smooth. A groan escaped him and he stilled, keeping himself buried deep inside of her. "I've been craving this…"

She nodded, understanding fully but unable to find the breath to voice it. She'd missed this, missed him. His body seemed built for hers. He fit against her so perfectly. She pressed her cheek into his forearm and nuzzled against the muscle there.

He took this as his cue and began thrusting. His strokes were firm and deep, his movements rocking the bed into the wall.

Raven hissed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him, her nails biting lightly into the flesh of his back. She clung to him, needing it to ground herself as her hips arched up to meet his every thrust.

His mouth found hers again and she used this contact as well. Her lips pressed roughly at his, her breath exhaling into his mouth as their bodies rocked in unison.

His thrusts weren't wild, but they were hard enough to have her gasping. He stroked deep inside of her, caressing her with a skill that stole her breath away. How was it that he knew exactly how to move, how to touch her, to drive her higher and higher?

She whimpered into his mouth, her nails biting deeper into his flesh. "Yes…Gar…yes." Her legs wrapped around his hips and she threw her head back, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Please…"

His hands lowered to her legs and he grasped her thighs, lifting her hips ever so slightly so he could go deeper, harder. His mouth traveled down her throat, his teeth grazing her skin.

She could feel her orgasm approaching and knew it wouldn't be long. The added sensation of his teeth was just too much. His fangs dragging lightly against her flesh was an erotic touch she hadn't expected.

Tightening her legs around his hips, she let herself go. With a breathless cry, she crashed over the edge, clinging to him as ecstasy blazed through her like an inferno. He thrust again, harder, driving himself into her in a way that extended her orgasm. It triggered a second wave, and she cried out again, her body spasming around his.

Her orgasm seemed to drag him over the edge with her, and he let out a low growl of completion in her ear as he spilled inside of her.

Raven clung to him, her breathing erratic, her heart pounding wildly. In the recesses of her mind, she acknowledged that she should probably get on birth control. Immediately. Because she wanted to do that again. And again. And again… She didn't want anything separating them. She wanted to feel him come inside of her. But she wasn't looking to get pregnant again so soon. If at all. She adored Violet, but she wasn't sure about having another child. She did not feel confident enough in her parenting ability for such a decision right now.

She would worry about that in the morning though. Right now, she just wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel his warmth, the heat of his skin against hers. Just for a little while, it could just be the two of them. She didn't have to worry about villains or fears or responsibility. For the next few hours, she could just hold him and doze.

As her body relaxed against his, Garfield raised carefully up onto an elbow and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Um…" He hesitated. Then seeming to steel his nerves, he whispered, "Steve wants us to come visit."

This caught her attention and momentarily forced back her sleepiness. "Steve? As in your stepfather Steve?"

His cheeks flushed and he nodded. "Yeah, that Steve." He ran a hand through his green, shaggy hair. "The Doom Patrol want to meet Violet."

"Oh." She processed this, a thousand questions spinning through her mind. She knew Gar didn't always have the best relationship with his stepfather. _It's complicated_ was kind of their running theme. "Is that what you want to do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

She nodded in return, mind already moving forward toward the planning stage. "Okay, then that's what we'll do."

"Thanks, Raven." He let out a relieved sigh. "It will probably be a couple of months before we get a trip like that planned. I want Vi to be a little bit older first, sleeping a little better through the night. But I just wanted to make sure now that you'd be okay with something like that."

She brushed his hair back from his forehead. "They're your family. You don't have to thank me for going with you to see them. That's…that's kind of how this works now, right?"

He smiled ruefully. "I guess I'm still learning the rules. Never done this whole relationship/family thing before."

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "We'll figure it out as we go along. Together."

"Together." Gathering her in his arms, he gave her a slow, lingering kiss.

Raven felt her desire amp up again and she moaned into his mouth, arching her body against his.

"Again already?" he asked with amusement.

"Yeah. Already. You on board with that?"

He shot her a wolfish grin. "I'm totally on board with that." Grabbing her around the waist, he rolled her on top of his chest, slipping her legs around his waist. "I'm always on board for that."

Raven was discovering that she was as well. Very much so.

OOOOO

 _5 Months Later_

Raven stared up at the large, old house that was home to the Doom Patrol and was surprised to find herself nervous to head inside. She usually didn't care what people thought about her, but this was Gar's family. This was the team that had known him long before she had. Rita was protective of him. She imagined the rest of the them would be as well to some degree. And she was the outsider.

Garfield had visibly started their trip out full of nerves, especially whenever Steve's name came up, but now he was bouncing on his heels with an excited expression splashed across his face. He looked younger, almost boyish, as he gazed reverently up at the house.

"It feels like forever since I've been here," he said, as he stepped up to the front door and knocked. "I can't believe it's been so long since I visited."

Raven glanced at him, concern growing in her belly. She remembered his old visits to the Doom Patrol. He'd always leave in such high spirits, excited to see his old team. And then he always returned to the Titans filled with resentment and anger. These were two things no one would ever use to describe Garfield Logan. Whatever happened when he came here, it always filled him with bitterness. For the first time, she feared what that would mean for their trip. Especially with their daughter being an empath. Would it be an unhealthy environment for Violet? Would—

The door swung open to reveal a very hassled looking woman with black hair. "What the fuck do you want?" she barked.

Raven flinched and glanced over at Garfield. Who was this woman? And was this the sort of greeting he often received? No wonder he came home disgruntled all the time.

To her surprise, a grin split his face. "Hammerhead. Nice to see you."

Ah. Hammerhead. If Raven was correct, that meant she was face to face with the infamous Crazy Jane. Not that Jane was in control at the moment.

"Fuck off," Hammerhead grumbled.

Garfield did not seem discouraged by her hostile greeting. "When it's convenient, could you tell Jane we came to visit and brought the new baby with us."

Hammerhead's gaze flicked toward the baby carrier in Raven's hand and her lip curled in disgust. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. No. Go away." And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

Raven looked from the door to Gar, feeling increasingly concerned. But his expression was one of amusement.

"Give it a moment," he said cryptically. Then he held up his fingers and counted down from four. "Three…two…one…"

The door swung open to reveal what Raven could only describe as a new woman. It was still 'Jane', but…not. It definitely was not Hammerhead. Her hair was now in cute little pigtailed messy buns. Childlike jewelry adorned her wrists, and her face… Her expression was so open and bright. It was like looking at someone entirely new. Even her posture was different. It sent a jolt of unease through Raven.

"Ooh! A baby!" The new woman hurried forward, clapping her hands eagerly. "I just _love_ babies!"

Garfield was grinning wryly. "Baby Doll. I thought you might make an appearance."

"Garfield!" She rushed forward and wrapped Gar in a tight hug. "I missed, missed, missed you!" She bounced on her heels each time she said the word 'missed', shaking Gar around.

He chuckled. "I missed you too, Baby Doll." Stepping back, he motioned to Raven. "This is Raven. She's my _girlfriend_." He whispered the word 'girlfriend' conspiratorially and Baby Doll giggled with delight. "Can you make sure everyone treats her super nice?"

"I can do that!" Baby Doll said eagerly. "Raven and I are going to be best, best friends." She reached out and took Garfield's hand, leading him farther into the house. "Everyone is going to be so excited to see you." She glanced up eagerly at him. "Do you think I can hold the baby later? I promise to be very careful."

"Sure thing, kiddo." He glanced over at Raven and winked, his demeaner completely at ease. "Let me get you settled in and I'll go back out for our luggage."

Raven shot him a smile she hoped didn't betray how nervous she felt. Not only was this his family, it was the famous Doom Patrol. And it wasn't like she was the best at socializing. Nor did she relish the thought of being left alone with Jane—sorry, Baby Doll—while he went back out for the luggage. Not that she would ever admit as much. "Sure thing."

A clomping sounded from somewhere deeper in the house and a moment later, a large man made out of metal appeared in the doorway of the sitting room they were headed toward.

"Fuck. _She_ let you in?" he asked. He shook his large, metallic head. "She's the last person who should be the welcoming wagon."

"Cliff!"

Raven hadn't thought Gar's expression could become any more ecstatic, but the sight of Robot Man had filled him with delight. She watched as the two shared a secret handshake, laughing and shoving each other like long-lost best friends.

"Probably shouldn't say fuck so much around the baby though," Gar said with a crooked, teasing grin.

"Aw, shit! You're right," Cliff said, turning his entire body so he could stare at Violet and Raven.

"Probably shouldn't say shit either," Garfield said in amusement.

"This is gonna take some work." Cliff clunked forward, staring Raven down, invading her personal space.

It took everything in her not to take a step back. _I want to make a good first impression. I want to make a good first impression. I want to—_

"So you're the one knocking boots with Greenie."

Raven's brow shot up and she couldn't help her squawk of indignation. _"Excuse me?"_

Gar rolled his eyes and punched Cliff in the side, something that didn't even seem to register to the large, metallic man. "Excuse Cliff. He has no manners."

"It's true. I don't," Cliff said with a little shrug. Then he turned to Garfield. "What? That was rude? I could have asked if she was the one f—"

"And we're moving on," Gar said, elbowing Cliff roughly. This also did not appear to register with the bigger man.

"All right. All right." Cliff shook his head as if he didn't understand. Then he waved in front of him. "Follow me. I'll show you inside while Mean Greenie gets your luggage."

Raven shot Gar a longing look, wishing she could go with him. Then she followed Cliff into a large, spacious living area. Her eyes swept the room, taking in the oddly cozy surroundings. The place looked a lot warmer than she'd expected from the outside view and the somewhat crass first impressions she'd received of the team. It had some of the tension easing out of her shoulders.

"So how's Rita doing?"

The gentle and genuine concern in Cliff's voice as he took a seat on the couch had the rest of Raven's nerves melting away. This was more like what she'd been expecting. They might be a vulgar bunch, but that sense of family was apparent if one bothered to peek under the surface material.

"Rita is great," Raven said, sinking down into a comfortable, high-backed chair. "She loves being a grandmother so much. And she's been such a help to Garfield and I." She carefully unbuckled Violet and lifted her up out of the baby carrier, cradling her in her arms.

"I figured she would be," he said, and Raven could practically feel the warmth in his voice. "Rita's had it tough. She deserves a little bit of happiness. And I can imagine if there's one thing in the world she could possibly love more than Garfield Logan himself, it would be Gar's kid."

Baby Doll plopped herself at Raven's feet, kneeling beside her so she could peer curiously at Violet. "She's so cute," she gushed. "So, so, so, so cute."

Cliff leaned forward to peer at Violet. "She looks so tiny…and breakable." He shuddered. "Babies scare me."

"They're more resilient that you'd think," Raven said with a laugh. "I was intimidated at first as well, but…" She shrugged.

"Yeah, but you planned for a baby. You had time to think about that before you got pregnant, had time to adjust. I'm being thrown into this unexpectedly, you know? Uncle Cliff. It's a big responsibility."

"Um…" She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Obviously, Gar hadn't given out the details of her pregnancy—for which she was grateful—and how completely unexpected it had been to Raven as well. Hell, Gar had figured it out before she had.

"Holy shit! It was an unplanned pregnancy? He knocked you up?"

"Do you have no manners?"

The unexpected British voice coming from next to her chair had Raven jumping. She glanced over at where Baby Doll had been only a moment before to find…someone different. It was still the same body, still the same woman, but she had inexplicably changed. Everything about her was different down to her mannerisms. She appeared meek and timid, her shoulders hunched and her hair draped like a protective cocoon around her.

"Aw, shut up, Penny. No one wants to hear your opinion anyway."

"Well, it was quite rude," Penny said tartly.

"So is your mere presence."

Raven saw a shimmer, just a slight flicker, and then suddenly the woman before her changed again. Her face contorted in anger and she pushed to her feet. "Fuck you, Cliff."

At that moment, Gar returned to the room. He threw his arms wide and shot her a beaming smile. "Jane!"

She stood scowling at him for a long moment before her frown slowly ebbed away. Then a half smile touched her lips. "Hey, Twerp."

"You wanna meet Vi?" he asked, crossing the room to Raven's side.

Jane sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "You know I don't like babies."

"But you love me," Gar pointed out.

Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. Then she held her arms out. "Fine. Give her to me. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

Gar grinned, lifting Violet up from Raven's arms. "You say that now…" He carefully shifted Violet into Jane's arms, his expression eager.

She looked more than a little reluctant. She frowned down at the baby, her expression distrusting. "She's a different shade of green than you," she finally said.

Gar shrugged. "Blame Raven for being so pale. I did what I could."

At this, Jane burst into laughter and a smile finally touched her lips. "I should thank Raven. You look sickly. She's…cute. I like her."

Cliff climbed to his feet and closed the short distance between himself and Jane. Then he peered down into her arms at Violet. "She is kinda cute." He lifted his head to Gar, amusement evident despite his robotic voice. "Despite who her father is."

He held a large hand out to the baby, and Vi reached up to wrap a tiny hand around one of his fingers. A soft coo then a giggle escaped her.

"I think we'll keep her," he proclaimed. "She's the newest member of our fucked up little family." Then he smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Fuck, it's going to take me a while to learn to stop swearing."

OOOOO

Despite the shaky start to their visit, Raven was finding that she loved the members of the Doom Patrol. They were a close-knit group, despite their pretenses of the opposite. Just like the Titans at times. And just like the Titans, they were a family of choice. Which, in her eyes, made them all the more special. It wasn't due to a sense of obligation as a result of blood ties. This family stayed together because they chose to.

Lifting a forkful of meatloaf to her mouth, she made an exaggerated sound of appreciation. Smacking her lips together, she bobbed her head in approval. "This is fantastic. The spices are just the right mix. And the gravy…" She smirked as she took another bite, emitting a soft moan. She'd learned about two minutes into the meal that this was a way to win over the Doom Patrol.

Cliff shifted in his seat, moving closer to her. "Is it that good? _Is it_?" One of his large hands clunked loudly down against the tabletop. "Man, I miss food. I miss it so much."

Larry perked up from his spot near the head of the table. "Really? I've been experimenting with some new recipes while Rita is away. With her gone, I don't have to make as much quantity." He waved a hand sheepishly in the air. "I'm sure you're aware of her special diet."

"We are," Raven assured. Rita ate enough to feed an army. "And it is the best meatloaf I've ever had." It was the truth. Larry was quite the cook. She supposed there had to be one in every group. In the Titans… Well, she would guiltily admit the women were the weak links. No one liked Starfire's cooking. It tended toward the…unique and odd selections. Raven burnt everything she touched. Dick was a good cook, but everything he made tended to be over the top healthy. Gar, surprisingly, could cook well if he was motivated to put forth effort. It made her wonder if he'd learned his skills from Larry. But Cyborg…Vic was their resident griller, fryer, and all-around quality chef. She'd take Vic's cooking any day. That being said—Larry was better.

"Oh please. She's so full of bullshit. An idiot could see she's playing you guys." A shimmer flashed over Hammerhead and a moment later, she was smiling at Raven. "Forgive Hammerhead. She's very rude." Blinking angelically, she asked, "Can I hold the baby now? I promise to be careful."

Gar opened his mouth to answer Baby Doll, but the words died in his throat as the doors of the dining area were thrown open and an impressive figure filled the doorway.

"Starting without me, I see."

The entire room grew quiet and the chipper mood of before faded almost instantly. Raven would have sworn the temperature dropped fifteen degrees.

In the doorway stood a gentleman in his fifties, she presumed. His black hair was peppered with silver, and his suit was so crispy and straight, she wondered if he'd ironed it. The scowl on his handsome face detracted from his looks, and she knew immediately who he must be.

"Steve," Larry said nervously. "I…I didn't realize you were home."

"Well, I am." The tall man crossed the room in a few quick strides of his long legs, slid the chair beside Cliff out, and dropped into it. Instead of grabbing a plate, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared across the table at Gar.

"Garfield."

"Steve."

The tension in the air was so thick that Raven put down her fork and stared carefully at the newest addition to the table. The waves of agitation flowing between Steve and Gar had her empathic abilities flinching, and Violet gave a soft whimper.

Raven handed her over to Baby Doll, who was staring at the two with wide eyed concern. The baby was a nice distraction for both of them. Baby Doll began cooing and talking gibberish, and Violet giggled, waving a chubby mint-colored fist at her. This left Raven open to watch the two men. She could instantly see why Gar always came home in a foul mood. The man across from him was obviously the cause. Steve practically oozed dissatisfaction and disapproval. She had no doubt he was always the reason Gar took a few weeks to regain his confidence after visiting the Doom Patrol.

Unfortunately, handing Violet over to Baby Doll drew Steve's attention as well. He remained wordless, but he stared at the baby with a sour expression, displeasure plain on his face.

"Is there a problem, Steve?" Gar asked tensely.

Raven held her breath, watching the older man as he folded his hands atop the table.

"It's merely a bit disappointing to gaze upon the proof of your carelessness and immaturity. When you make a mistake, you go for broke, don't you?"

Gar's hand curled into a fist under the table, and Raven could tell he was struggling to remain calm. "Violet is not a mistake," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, technically…"

Raven glared at Cliff's poorly timed joke.

"I—"

Larry held up a placating hand and spoke over Steve's response. "Maybe we should all just settle down and have a nice, normal dinner…for once."

"Don't interrupt me," Steve said coldly.

"Yes," Gar said darkly. "Please let him continue. I would love to hear what he has to say. I never tire of hearing about what a disappointment I am. Or what a mistake my daughter is."

Steve frowned. "I'm not rising to your bait, Garfield."

"I'm not baiting you, _Steve_. You made the face. You made the completely inappropriate comment about my _daughter_."

Steve's jaw twitched and when he spoke, his tone was icy. "I think it's no secret that you've made a very rash decision here. You're not ready to be a father. You're still a child yourself."

"You always do this," Gar said bitterly. "You always have to turn my visits hostile. Everything has to become a fight with you, a way for you to remind me that I'll never be good enough, never live up to your expectations."

"I don't have to take this disrespect," Steve said hotly. He shoved his chair back and pushed to his feet. "You can come talk to me when you've cooled off."

"Fat chance of that happening," Gar hollered after him.

Steve slammed the door behind him as he stormed from the room.

Uncomfortable silence followed his exit.

After a long moment, Gar picked his fork up. "Go ahead and eat, everyone. This isn't the first meal he's ruined. It won't be the last."

Another pregnant pause followed, as if no one was quite sure what to do. Cliff was looking between Raven and Garfield as if looking for guidance on how to proceed. Baby Doll was peering at the door Steve had slammed with wide, frightened eyes. But then Larry slid his chair closer to the table and picked up his own fork. "You heard him. Eat up."

And with that, everyone returned to their meals.

OOOOO

Raven sat on a large blanket in the center of the living room.

Violet sat in front of her, shifting blocks around and playing contently.

It was hard to believe she was five months old already, that she was on the brink of crawling. The last few months had flown by so quickly. Though there'd been many sleepless nights, Raven wouldn't have traded it for anything. She loved her daughter more than she thought she'd ever be able to love a human being, and she loved the man who'd helped bring their little miracle into the world.

As if thinking about him had magically summoned him, Gar entered the room from the entrance closest to the kitchen. "Lunch is almost ready. I'm just going to help Larry with a few more things. But I wanted to check on the two of you. Dinner last night was…more than a little embarrassing—and hostile—so I wanted to make sure you weren't feeling awkward out here on your own. I wanted to make sure my two favorite girls felt at least somewhat at home." He dropped down to the blanket in front of Violet and handed her a block she'd been reaching for.

Raven watched affectionately as he played with their daughter and knew without a doubt that she was going soft. These two had worn down all her rough edges and made her a gentler person. "We're good. All quiet here." Despite everything, she wanted him to know she accepted this other family of his, even if things weren't the best right now. They were still his family.

Movement from the far entrance caught her eye. Her gaze flicked up to find Steve watching Gar discreetly from the doorway. His expression was guarded as he stood in the archway, gripping the frame tightly in his fist.

She watched him subtly, aware that Gar was oblivious to his presence.

He handed Vi another block. Then he stacked a few others for her to knock down. After a moment, he ruffled her hair and climbing to his knees. He paused halfway to his feet and leaned forward to brush his lips to Raven's for a quick kiss. He seemed to think twice about being so brief and came in for a second kiss, this one firmer and lengthier, his hand going to the back of her neck as he held her mouth to his. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Okay." She watched him go, but her attention was once again on Steve. She could sense his presence in the doorway, could feel him watching.

"You don't have to hover in the doorway," she said without looking up from the blocks she was restacking for Violet. "You can come in."

He hesitated. Then, after a long moment in which she thought he might retreat farther back into the house, he strode into the room. He stalked over almost challengingly to stand at the edge of the blanket, staring down at them.

Raven continued playing with Violent, but her attention was all for Steve, for the imposing and untouchable figure he made.

"So this is my granddaughter," he finally said, his voice curt, his words stiff.

"It is."

He paused another moment before curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he crouched down.

Violet paused with her blocks and lifted her purple gaze to take him in. With a soft coo, she reached out to clasp one of his fingers in a chubby hand.

"It's like she knew I was nervous," he said with a wry smile that made his face look years younger.

"She's an empath," Raven explained patiently. "Maybe she did." She did not want to judge this man by the one and only interaction she'd had with him. Despite everything, he was Gar's stepfather. He'd provided for him, cared for him. There had to be affection in there somewhere. There had to be a reason for why he was so closed off and difficult to get along with. She wanted to give him a chance. More importantly, she wanted them to find peace with one another. For Gar's sake. For Violet's. This was her grandfather, and she deserved to have him in her life.

Steve's brow rose at the revelation of Vi's special skills, but he didn't comment. Instead, he caught the block she awkwardly chucked at him, giving a soft chuckle. He then handed the block back, his shoulders relaxing. "She's cute."

"She gets that from her father," Raven said with amusement.

"Garfield only thinks he's charming."

Despite the arguments the day before, she could sense the affection behind his words. Despite everything, Steve obviously cared for his stepson. "There are many days where I agree with that statement," she said with a rueful smile.

Steve chuckled, wiggling the hand Violet grasped once again to get her to giggle. When his chuckle faded away, he lifted his gaze to Raven's. "May I?" he asked, motioned toward Violet.

Raven nodded. "Of course."

Steve scooped Violet up into his arms and cradled her closely against his chest. "I care about him, you know," he said, keeping his eyes on Violet and not looking at Raven. "I just don't know how to talk to him."

"I know."

"And I'm not disappointed in him. I just…lose my temper."

"I know," she said sympathetically, sensing the truth coming off of him in waves. Garfield did not take many things in life seriously, and she imagined for someone like Steve that would bring about a lot of frustration. They were completely different in personality, and it caused them to have difficulty seeing one another properly. That didn't mean they didn't care. To her it meant they both care a great deal. Otherwise, they wouldn't fight so hard to be understood.

He let out a huff. "I just worry about him. I worry if he's making the right decisions. And I'm not around to see if he is, so…" His dark eyes took her in for a moment before he spoke again. "There are a lot of women out there who would take advantage of my Garfield. Money can be a burden when trying to realize who loves you for you and who loves you for your wealth. That boy has always been too trusting…" His eyes swept over Raven. "But you don't love him for the money. It didn't take ten minutes of watching you with him—with them—for me to realize that." He waggled a finger at Violet, who grabbed it gleefully. "I know I should trust him to make his own decisions. But I worry. And I'm not very good at expressing that worry. You don't need to tell me that. I know." He sighed. "I just want what's best for him."

"I think he knows that," Raven said quietly. "He just…he just wants your approval."

Steve nodded, his eyes clouded with disquiet. "I know." He sighed again and shook his head. His entrancing eyes watched Violet as she giggled and wiggled around in his arms. He remained quiet, just watching her for a long while. Then, he finally looked up at Raven. "I do approve, you know. I wasn't certain before the three of you showed up here yesterday. I wasn't sure what type of…relationship he'd gotten himself into. If he'd rushed things. If he was just trying to play a role he wasn't ready for. If you were really in this for the right reasons. But I can see that he loves the two of you. And I'm glad he's got you in his life."

A throat clearing sounded from the doorway and they both looked over to find Gar standing there awkwardly. "Um…lunch is ready."

Ignoring the attempt at a change of subject, Steve trained his steely gray gaze on Gar. "I'm a proud man, but not too proud to admit when I'm wrong." His gaze softened as he stared at Gar. "You did good, son. You're a good father, and I was wrong to imply that you weren't. You've made some wise decisions, and…" He trailed off, struggling with his final confession. "And I'm proud of you."

"I know…Dad."

Steve smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the most pleasant way. "Do you think we could start this visit over? Maybe have one where we don't bicker the whole time and you leave resenting me even more?"

"I'd like that," Gar said quietly. He took a step forward, hesitated, then crossed the room to wrap Steve in a hug, careful not to squish Violet between them.

"You always were an emotional boy," Steve accused, but there was affection in his tone. "I always thought Rita was babying you, but I guess she did all right." He paused, then added, "I miss your mother."

"She misses you too," Gar said, taking a step back. "I told her I had no clue why, but she missed you all the same." He chuckled at that, then said, "Sorry we've been monopolizing her for half a year."

"She's visited a few times." Steve lowered his gaze to Violet and shrugged. "Besides, she had a good reason. Rita always loved having you around the house. She loved being a mother. I imagine she's loving being a grandmother even more."

"She is," Gar said with a crooked grin. "So much so that she started Christmas shopping…in June. She's got an entire room in the Tower filled with toys and games and clothes." He quirked a brow. "They're already wrapped."

Steve burst into laughter. "That sounds like Rita."

Both men laughed, their deep baritones bouncing off the walls. When the sound finally faded away, they stood staring at one another. Their expressions were calm and affectionate. They were full of understanding. And love.

"Are you guys gonna stand in here being sappy all day? Or are you going to come have lunch?" Jane asked impatiently from the doorway. "I'm starving."

Gar darted across the room and wrapped her in a squeezing hug—which she fought the entire time. "You're just jealous you're not getting love too."

"Trust me, that isn't it." But her lips twitched in amusement. When he set her back down on her feet, she rolled her eyes and swept out of the room. Steve followed, bouncing Violet while she giggled gleefully.

Raven moved to follow, but Gar reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting her. "Thank you for what you did back there," he said quietly. His eyes searching her face, taking her in. "I'm not sure we ever would have been able to do that without you coming here, without you being a positive example of what my life is like back at the Tower. He was never able to understand before, but… He was able to talk to you, relate to you. I've never heard him open up like that before. Without you, we would have spent the rest of our lives at odds, constantly bickering over every little thing. I know we would have."

"I just wanted things to be all right with your family," she said in a whisper. The words felt too intimate to speak them any louder than that, so she kept them soft, gentle. "Your family here is amazing, and Violet deserves to have them around. All of them. So I'm proud of you for being able to move forward with Steve. Because you did that. Not me. I didn't do anything but be a buffer. You guys did the rest." She reached out to squeeze his hand. "And I love your family. I'm so glad I got to finally meet them."

Gar tugged on the wrist he held and pulled her closer, wrapping her up in his arms. It was much more intimate than what he'd done with Jane. She could feel the attraction coming off of him in waves and realized being an empath wasn't all that bad sometimes. He leaned in, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Me too." He sighed happily, his fingers caressing the ends of her hair. "They're your family now too, you know."

"They will be once we make this thing official."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Rae Rae, I would make this thing official the instant you gave the word. I'd drag an officiator out of bed in the middle of the night and make them perform a ceremony right then and there."

Snickering, she stood on tiptoes to give him a lingering kiss. "Soon," she whispered. "Soon."

"And I'll be there the moment you feel ready."

She knew he would. And she knew both of his families would be there to see them make that commitment to one another. They wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Through the Years

_With everything going on in the world, I figured now was a good time to post the final chapter of this story. I wanted to give everyone a break from reality. I hope everyone enjoys how things wrapped up! As always, I loved all the feedback._

 _Anonymoose: You are not wrong about Gar needing to do a proposal… And I don't intend to go anywhere! I hope to have a few more stories out. I know I'm slower at updating lately (real life is overwhelmingly hectic), but I'm still here!_

 _Sanzojoe: Thanks for the compliment on how I portrayed the Doom Patrol. I was nervous about taking them on, but I really enjoyed writing that chapter._

 _Kimagure Bijin: I'm glad you enjoyed the Doom Patrol so much! They are so much fun to write for, if a little intimidating. I've got a soft spot for Cliff, so I was excited to bring him in. He's the only one I've really read much about in the comics, as he's made appearances in Teen Titans in places, so I mostly went off of the show._

 _Dld51: An update. Finally! And yep, you predicted a part of it… And I agree on Steve. I've seen parts of the comics where he shows that softer side, so I wanted to make him more than just the hard-ass most people see him as._

 _And now…the finale…_

 **Through the Years**

Two years had passed since Raven gave birth to Violet. Two long years. And yet they had passed by so quickly at the same time. As she reclined on the beach watching Gar and their daughter build a sandcastle, she marveled at how easy it had all been.

Of course, having a baby was never easy. There were sleepless nights and the rare temper tantrums—which was made even more tricky when the toddler in question possessed super powers. Kids were _not_ easy. But things with Gar had been.

She wondered how she could have ever doubted him. Garfield Logan was an amazing father. He was patient and kind. He was unbelievably loving. He was everything Violet could have ever needed in a male role model.

Leaning over toward the water, Gar splashed an armful at Vi, who giggled and ran away with a squeal. Her chubby little legs brought a smile to Raven's lips. Her daughter was too adorable for words and getting cuter by the day.

Gar's gaze lifted to Raven's and he gave her a private little grin. They'd shared a lot of those these last few years. Loving him was just so easy. Easier than anything in her life had ever been.

Violet raced off toward the grill where Cyborg was making burgers. She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and peeked from behind him at her father.

Knowing what she wanted, Gar dragged his gaze away from Raven's, leapt to his feet, and pursued, growling as he chased after her.

Vi screamed and went racing across the sand, heading for the spot where Robin and Starfire were currently involved in a heated game of volleyball.

As Vi approached, Starfire turned to her, allowing the ball to hit the sand beside her, giving Dick a point. It still warmed Raven's heart that her friends could drop everything to give Violet attention. She'd really become a part of the Titans family.

Starfire crouched beside Vi and opened her arms just as the little girl leapt into them. She cradled Vi against her chest and held a warning hand out to Gar. "Stop, villain!" she cried in a firm superhero voice.

On the run, he transformed into a spider monkey and scaled Star, racing along her shoulder and up into her hair.

Starfire gave an overdramatic yelp and waved Violet away. "Run, little one! Run!"

Vi shrieked and raced under the net to Dick.

He scooped her up and in one fluid motion lifted her up onto his shoulders, out of Gar's reach. "I've got you, Vi. He won't be able to get to you up here."

Violet giggled, clinging to his neck. "Help, Robin! Help!"

Raven smiled at the tiny little voice, at the carefully pronounced words.

Dick patted Vi's leg protectively. "Don't you worry. I—" He broke off as Gar turned into a cheetah. Though it wasn't the cheetah that caused him to pause. It was Vi yelling out "Kitty!" and turning into a kitten atop his shoulders.

With no fear, she leapt down to the sand below and began wrestling with her father, the two of them turning over and over in the unsteady terrain, getting sand embedded in their fur.

Raven sat up and watched them with interest. Vi was still new to shifting shape. That had been intentional. Those first few years there'd been some scary moments where her baby that couldn't even vocalize words had spontaneously turned into animals. Despite Raven's fear, Violet had always returned to her human form. Gar explained that it was second-nature.

It had worried Raven enough that they'd chosen to wait on encouraging such changes until Vi was at least old enough to understand them. It had been a month since Gar started working with his daughter on honing her skills, and it still made Raven anxious.

She watched the pair of them wrestle around for a minute, gratitude for Gar's patience welling up inside of her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to do this on her own and chastised her past self for even thinking there was a chance of it. Violet needed Gar in her life. Not only that, she deserved to have him in her life. And he deserved the chance to be a dad.

Gar lifted Vi up by the scruff of her neck with his teeth and trotted over to his bag. He placed her carefully on the sand beside the duffel. Shifting back into human form, they whispered conspiratorially for a moment before he reached into his bag and handed her something.

All smiles, Vi came racing over to where Raven sat.

Gar followed at a slower pace, a smile of affection curving his lips as he watched their toddler attempt to maneuver slippery sand.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Vi threw herself into Raven's lap, giving her an awkward hug.

Raven squeezed her in return, savoring the moment. Before Vi—before Gar—intimacy had bothered her, made her uncomfortable. But with these two, she couldn't get enough of it. She loved it.

"Dadda has present." Vi held up a small, square box to Raven, looking proud.

"What is this, sweetie?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Present," Vi repeated with a little shrug.

Knowing her expression must be puzzled, Raven took the small box from Violet and flipped open the lid. What rested inside stilled her heart.

Nestled in a bed of velvet lay a silver ring. Its center was a diamond with two blue sapphires accompanying it on the sides. Eyes wide, she lifted her gaze to Gar—just as he dropped to one knee.

"I've wanted this for so long, Rae. I think I could have gladly married you after our first night together. I think I knew back then that no other woman could hold a candle to you. You were it for me."

He paused, took a deep breath, and seemed to gather his thoughts. "But the last thing I wanted to do was rush you. I wanted to make sure you were ready as well. I wanted to prove to you that I could be a good dad. I wanted to prove to you what a good husband I could be. I feel like I have done that, and I am more in love with you today than I've ever been. If you feel the same way, then please say yes." His ever-expressive eyes locked onto hers. "Raven, will you marry me?"

She didn't have to think on her answer. He might not realize it, but she'd been eagerly waiting for this moment for a while now. She wanted them to be an official family. She wanted the world to know he was _hers_. Forever hers. Without hesitation, she said, "Yes."

His lips split into an impossibly wide grin. "Yes?"

"Yes," she said emphatically. "Of course yes."

Taking the box from her hand, he wiggled the ring free and slipped it onto her finger. Dropping fully to his knees before her, he pulled Vi against him for a hug and leaned in to give Raven a firm kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Gar."

She'd loved him for such a very long time. And she couldn't wait to plan her wedding to him—okay, she couldn't wait to have Starfire plan the wedding, as Raven still wasn't into all of those girl things. But she couldn't wait to marry him. She couldn't wait until their family was official. She couldn't wait to be Raven Logan.

OOOOO

If Raven thought dating Gar was amazing, being married to him was twice as much so. A little over two years in, he was still as attentive as ever. He trained with Vi every day, never losing his patience as he taught her to control her shape shifting.

Tonight was a break for all of them, as it was Christmas Eve. The team sat around the Christmas tree in the Tower, eager to celebrate. Holidays had become so much more fun for all of them with Violet around.

Sure, some things had changed. Dick had gone from Robin to Nightwing. Cyborg had split off on his own for a while before gravitating back to the team. But no matter where life took them, they seemed to always come back to each other.

As she stared around at her friends, Raven realized she couldn't have been more content. Her life had started out rocky and there had been obstacles—boy, had there been obstacles—but she was so happy now.

As Vi ran around passing out presents while everyone chatted happily, Raven decided she didn't want to wait any longer. Reaching over to take Gar's hands, she addressed her friends. "We've got some news." She glanced at her husband, who nodded his assent. With a smile, she turned back to everyone else. "I'm having another baby."

The room fell silent for a moment. Everyone froze in what they were doing and simply gaped at her. It was Starfire who finally spoke. "You are the pregnant?" she asked in awe. At Raven's nod of confirmation, her face broke into a sunny smile. "That is the wonderful news! Because I am also pregnant. We can be largely pregnant together!"

Her closest friend's news hit her like a physical blow, nearly knocking Raven backward. "Are you serious, Star?" Excitement filled her at her friend's nod. Being pregnant had been no easy task. With her friend going through it simultaneously, they would have a sympathetic ear to complain into.

But it was Dick's expression that was truly magnificent. His jaw had literally dropped as he gazed at his fiancé. Raven knew the two of them had been trying to get pregnant for a while now. Starfire had confessed to her that they'd started to wonder if their genetic differences would make it impossible for them to have a child. So Starfire's surprise was a bombshell to more than just Raven. It was obvious from Dick's stunned expression he hadn't known either.

At Starfire's grin and excited nod, Dick jumped to his feet and raced over to her. He pulled her into his arms and swung her around, a goofy grin on his face. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me!" He leaned in to give her a kiss before pulling back to gape at her. "How were you able to keep this a secret?"

She smiled at him affectionately. "I wanted to wait until I was past that first trimester where things are most risky. Now that I feel more secure in things...I was looking for a good time to come clean. Now seemed kind of perfect."

Raven was quite sure she'd never seen Dick look so happy before. "Now is perfect," he gushed. As he kissed Starfire again, Raven couldn't help but think back to the younger version of her friend who hadn't been sure he even wanted to have kids at all. It was obvious from his reaction, and from how good he was with Vi, that he was meant to be a father. She was glad he'd changed his mind. She was glad Starfire would finally get the baby she'd desired for so long now.

Vi race over to her parents and tossed herself into Gar's lap. "Does this mean there will be _two_ babies?" she asked in excitement, eyes wide.

Raven bobbed her head. "Yes. There will be two babies."

Vi gave an excited squeal and jump to her feet. She went racing around the room, unable to contain her excitement. "Two babies! Two babies! Two babies!"

Only moments ago, Raven had thought she couldn't be more content. Starfire had just proved her wrong. The thought of going through pregnancy with Starfire by her side was more than she could have ever hoped for.

OOOOO

Raven stood at the kitchen sink of her home washing dishes. It was a quiet, peaceful morning and she was taking advantage of the silence to get a few chores done. It was a big day for all of them. And she would admit to being slightly nervous. Cleaning a few handwash only items was helping to settle her nerves.

She looked out of the window at the sprawling lawn before her. Flowers dotted her garden and hummingbirds flooded around the feeder on her porch. Beyond the yard was a small wooded area that kept the structure private. It was a lovely home. A home for a normal, average family. Except there was nothing normal or average about her family.

Though she and Gar had retired from superhero work years ago, there was still always something exciting happening in their lives. As if to prove this points, the door to the kitchen was suddenly thrown open.

Her fifteen-year-old son came racing into the room giggling like crazy.

A moment later, Violet came tearing in behind him, chasing her younger brother. "Garfield! I am going to strangle you!" She lunged for him and Raven stepped in the way, becoming a human shield.

"What did he do this time?" Garfield was too much like his father for his own good. He liked to tease and instigate. It was always harmless fun, but it drove his sister crazy at times.

"He…he…"

"I texted the new Aqualad from Vi's phone and told him he had a nice butt!" Gar junior burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his ribs.

Violet blushed. "Aqualad is wise and sophisticated." She pressed a hand over her eyes in mortification. "He's all broody and serious. He is not going to—" Her phone dinged with a text message and she glanced down at it.

Her mouth instantly curled into a grin and she squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She clutched the phone to her chest. "He said I have a nice butt too."

Garfield made a gagging noise and pretended to throw up. "Barf."

Raven shot him a warning look before narrowing her eyes at Vi's phone. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Aqualad's parents."

"Ew, mom!" Violet rolled her eyes. "Don't embarrass me." Her gaze sought out her little brother's and her lips pursed in a nasty grin. "Besides, you should be worrying more about that one." She shot her brother a pointed look. "How do you think uncle Dick and Aunt Kory would feel if they knew you made out with their daughter?"

"I think Kory would be excited." Gar entered the kitchen behind Vi and crossed his arms over his chest, though the gesture was ruined by the grin on his face. He winked at his son, not so much congratulating him for his actions but for his knack of getting into trouble.

"And I think Dick might make Garfield suffer horribly for putting his lips on his daughter." Raven countered her husband, giving him a look of reproach.

Gar senior burst into laughter. "Your mother has a point. You should probably watch your back."

Gar junior swallowed thickly, nerves showing through, giving evidence to his youth.

Not wanting him to worry too much, she reached forward and pulled her son into a hug. "Don't you worry. Uncle Dick won't hurt you…as long as you keep your hands to yourself." She kissed the top of his head. "Now, give your sister a break and go get your bags. The Titans are waiting for you."

He shot her a lopsided grin so much like his father's and loped off in the direction of his room. "I can't wait."

Raven knew how much he was looking forward to this. He'd been invited to become the newest member of the Teen Titans, an invitation he'd been waiting years to receive. He was thrilled—and yet unbelievably nervous. He was anxious about following in his parents' footsteps. She and Gar had spent many years on the team and had made a name for themselves in the superhero world. And then five years ago, Violet had joined the Titans. She'd become a favorite among the citizens she protected, and Raven knew Gar was worried about living up to the hype of the rest of the family.

As he exited the room, she turned to Violet. "Look out for your brother. Help him along."

Vi rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine, Mom."

"I know he will. I just worry. He's too much like his father for his own good," Raven said with a smirk in her husband's direction.

He chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "It attracted you, didn't it?"

"No," she said in amusement. "You won me over despite your best efforts." She wasn't about to say in front of their daughter the real story—they'd had a scare and slept together, changing their lives forever.

Gar's eyes narrowed and he shot Vi a warning look. "But you tell this Aqualad he better watch himself. I might be retired, but I still know how to eat people."

" _Dad!"_ Violet rolled her eyes. " _Please_ don't embarrass me. He's so…cool."

"Uh huh. I was cool too once. And I know what cool boys think about."

" _Ew_ , Dad!"

"You were never cool," Raven corrected with a little laugh. She pulled her daughter toward her for a hug. "Be good, Vi. Make us proud."

Violet gave a little salute. "I always do, Mamma. Saving the world one civilian at a time." She headed toward the front door, where her car waited. On her way past him, she stopped and gave Gar a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Dad."

He pulled her into a crushing hug. "Love you, my little Violet." Releasing her, he said, "We'll see you both for Thanksgiving. Keep your brother out of trouble until then."

"I always do." With a smile, she ducked out the door.

A moment later, Gar Junior came barreling down the stairs from his bedroom, luggage in his hands. At the bottom, he dropped the bags to the floor and grinned at them both. But it was a wobbly grin, a nervous grin. "Well, I guess this is it."

"You'll do great," Gar assured his son. "The Titans wouldn't have invited you to be a part of the team if they didn't think you were capable."

Gar Junior exhaled shakily. "Yeah. You're right. It'll be cool." He nodded, as if really taking in the message. "And it's not going to be as if I don't know anyone there."

Raven frowned. "I better not be getting any angry phone calls from Dick and Kory. Behave yourself."

He grinned, coyly, looking so much like his father had at that age. Raven wasn't sure he'd gotten any part of her in his looks. It was like looking twenty years into the past at her husband. His skills though…those were hers. He was powerful. Where Vi had minor empathic abilities but mostly stuck to shapeshifting, Gar junior had powerful magic, more powerful than even his mother's. She supposed that was because he'd always embraced his powers where she'd struggled with them. Not having Trigon for a father was surely a part of that. He'd grown up in a supportive, loving environment. He'd never fought against his powers, so he'd surpassed his mother already.

"I promise I'll behave," he assured with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not looking to get kicked off of the team before I even get settled in." He chuckled and winked at his mother. "I'll wait at least six months before I start acting up."

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't doubt he would. He was like her in power, like his father in attitude. He never took anything seriously and was always looking to have a good time.

Gar chuckled, shaking his head at his son's antics. Of _course_ he would find it amusing. She'd caught him helping Gar junior plan a few of his antics in the past. Even at his age, her husband was still young at heart. She had a feeling he always would be.

"Just keep an eye on your sister, okay?" she asked her youngest imploringly. Vi was independent and strong, but being a super hero was still a dangerous business to be in, and Raven worried.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll keep an eye on Violet," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Your mother is serious. As her brother, it's your job to have her back. You're a man now." Gar pulled his son into a quick hug, the younger looking sheepish at his father's words.

"Yeah, I'll look out for Vi. Don't worry."

Raven motioned for him to come to her and she wrapped him in a hug of her own. "Be safe, Gar. And have a good time." She squeezed him tight before stepping back. "Being on the Titans was one of the best times of my life. They were my family before I had a family." She glanced over at her husband. "I met the love of my life there."

"Barf," Gar junior complained. "On that sappy garbage, I'm out." Despite his words, he stepped forward and kissed Raven on the forehead. "Love you, Ma. I'll see you for Thanksgiving."

Raven watched him lope out the door toward the car, her heart constricting. Tears burned behind her eyes. Her baby was leaving home. It was hard to imagine. It made her wonder how other parents of super heroes managed to keep their sanity. She'd spent years worrying about Violet. Now she had two of them to fret over.

"Are you crying?" Gar asked in amusement.

Violet honked the car horn, leaning out the window to holler at her brother. "Hurry up with that luggage or I'm leaving you behind!"

Raven laughed, swiping at a tear. "Maybe a little bit."

Gar pulled her into a hug. "They'll be fine, Rae Rae. They're good kids. Smart kids."

"I know. I just miss them already."

He let out a sigh. "Me too."

They stood in silence, watching Gar junior load the last of his luggage into the car's trunk and hop into the passenger seat. Both children waved as Violet backed the car out onto the road. And then, they were gone.

Raven let out a shuddering exhale, swiping at a remaining tear.

Gar tugged her in against his chest, holding her tight. "Come 'ere, Mamma." He smiled down at her before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. "I'll miss those troublemakers too. But they'll be home soon. And until then…" He grinned wickedly. "You and I can get naked and have a little romantic fun on the kitchen table without fear of anyone walking in on us." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Raven burst into laughter. He always had a way of doing that, of making her feel better when she was sad. "You're mental." Tilting her face back, she brushed her lips to his. "And I love you for it."

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she held Gar close. "I love the life we've built. Thank you for not giving up on me all those long years ago. I couldn't imagine life turning out any other way. It scares me to think it might have."

He grinned down at her. "I could never give up on you. Ever." He brushed his lips to hers. "I love you, Rae." His lips curved into a grin. "Now get naked."

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Meet you at the kitchen table."

As he dramatically raced past her, tugging his shirt over his head, she suppressed a giggle. Unbuttoning her top at a much more reserved speed, she realized her life had turned out exactly how it was meant to. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. And she wouldn't change a single thing about their lives together.

The End!


End file.
